Um novo desafio
by Xia M
Summary: Voltei! Uma nova equipa aparece na vida dos Bladebreakers e muitas coisas vão acontecer! Só mesmo lendo para saber! [FIC ESTÁ COMPLETA!]
1. As Stars

**Autora:** Voltei! Esta é a minha nova fic "Um novo desafio". Mas antes de falar sobre a fic quero agradecer à littledark por todo o apoio. Tens sido muito querida! Bigada! ;) Aqui só vou apresentar as minha novas personagens por isso não é propriamente um capítulo mas vou tentar pôr o primeiro em breve!

**As Stars**

Nesta fic decidi criar uma equipa que, como é óbvio vai ter um encontro com os Bladebreakers. Vou apresentar as minhas meninas, sim porque são quatro raparigas!

**Nome:** Ling Dickinson (esta não é a Ling de tekken. Só vou usar o nome porque acho muito bonito.)

**Idade:** 15 anos

**Beat-bicho:** Simiar, uma chita que como o nome diz é muito rápida e forte;

**Ataques:** Velocidade Infernal e Ataque Espiral;

**Personalidade:** Ling é a sobrinha querida do Sr. Dickinson, o Presidente da BBA. Ling foi entregue aos cuidados do seu tio quando tinha apenas 1 ano. Os seus pais tinham um emprego que não permitia cuidar de crianças. Ela foi criada por empregados, porque o seu tio é um homem muito ocupado, embora lhe dê mais atenção que os pais lhe podem dar. Recebeu o seu beyblade aos 6 anos junto com um anel da sua mãe que continha o seu beat-bicho. A chita saiu do anel quando a Ling estava a treinar. O anel é preto e fino como uma aliança e a Ling nunca o tira. O seu beyblade é branco, assim como o lançador e o tirante. Ela tem olhos dourados como mel, o seu cabelo preto liso até aos ombros, usa-o sempre solto apenas com dois pedaços de cabelo presos atrás com uma mola e tem sempre uns brincos redondos pequeninos a dizer com a roupa. É alta, magra, uma rapariga calma, alegre, fiel, bonita, uma óptima amiga, embora não tenha nenhuma de verdade até à data. Adora divertir-se e de pregar as suas partidas de vez em quando. Mas durante o combate é orgulhosa e tem uma concentração excelente. Tem também um gato branco de olhos azuis chamado Blader que também é muito orgulhoso e só confia na dona.

* * *

**Nome:** Lila Daidochi

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Beat-bicho:** Bufli, uma borboleta azul-bebé e cor-de-rosa que tem o poder da luz;

**Ataques:** Luz resplandecente (manobra de defesa que liberta uma luz intensa fazendo com que os adversários não vejam o seu pião) e Raios de Luz;

**Personalidade:** Lila conhece a Ling num torneio de beyblade e não fazia ideia que estavam na mesma escola. Depois do torneio tornam-se a melhores amigas e adoram armar confusão juntas. É uma rapariga alegre, extrovertida e detesta estudar. Tem o cabelo castanho comprido, os olhos verdes, é magra e da mesma altura que a Ling, embora um ano mais nova. O seu passatempo favorito é dormir e é muito difícil acordá-la e por algum motivo conseguiu ganhar a confiança do Blader logo que este a viu. O seu beyblade é azul-bebé assim como o lançador e o tirante.

* * *

**Nome:** Megumi Yamamoto

**Idade:** 15 anos

**Beat-bicho:** Foxie, uma raposa vermelha e laranja que tem o poder do fogo, sendo também muito rápida;

**Ataque:** Chama ardente;

**Personalidade:** Meg, como lhe chamam, é loira com madeixas vermelhas nas pontas do cabelo que lhe fica abaixo dos ombros e tem os olhos cor de rubi. É mais alta que a Ling e a Lila e também é magra. Foi para a turma da Ling após o seu pai ter sido transferido e ela se ter mudado com a família para Tóquio. É uma rapariga calma, muito inteligente e adora divertir-se. Torna-se logo amiga da Ling assim que a conhece. Pode-se dizer que ela tem o poder de descobrir se alguém está apaixonado antes da própria pessoa e o seu beyblade é vermelho com detalhes em laranja assim como o lançador e o tirante.

* * *

**Nome:** Chiaroo Yamamoto

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Beat-bicho:** Rabbishar, um coelho cor-de-rosa muito brincalhão que costuma enganar os adversários e saltar-lhes em cima;

**Ataque:** Salto Mortal;

**Personalidade:** Chiaroo é a irmã mais nova de Meg e tal como a irmã tem o cabelo loiro. O seu cabelo é liso e chega até aos ombros, tem os olhos num verde-marinho e é a mais baixa das quatro raparigas. Ela é muito brincalhona e por vezes junta-se à Ling e à Lila para pregarem umas partidas (nem tentam com a Meg porque ela descobre logo, mas em vez de as repreender ajuda as amigas). A Chiaroo vai para a turma da Lila e ficam muito amigas. Ela é do tipo que não percebe as coisas à primeira (tipo o Tyson) mas no beystadium é uma adversária a temer e não se deixa enganar facilmente. Ela tem muita energia e adora divertir-se tal como as amigas. O seu beyblade é cor-de-rosa assim como o lançador e o tirante.

**Autora:** E aqui estão as minhas quatro meninas. Talvez não tenha sido a melhor das apresentações, mas ao longo da fic posso ir dando mais características sobre elas, quem sabe? Espero que leiam os próximos capítulos que estão para breve prometo! Jinhos da xia!


	2. O início

**Autora:** Oi! Aqui vai o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic! Ainda não tenho muitas ideias mas vamos lá ver! Mais uma coisa littledark eu não me importo que te tenhas adicionado a mim, na verdade gostei muito ;) Ok, vamos lá começar: as personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

**O inicio**

A manhã chegou calma e fresca na cidade de Tóquio. Uma normal manhã de Primavera. Numa mansão nos arredores da cidade uma rapariga dormia com o seu gato calmamente até que...

Trim...Trim...Trim... (não sei é assim que se faz um barulho de um despertador xx)

**Ling:** Ah! Está calado! Mas que despertador barulhento! Tenho que comprar um que não seja tão irritante! Como se isso fosse possível -.-! Bom-dia Blader!

O gato continuava quieto. Era como se nem tivesse ouvido o despertador.

**Ling:** -.- Já vi que acordaste de bom humor. Bem o melhor é ir arranjar-me para a escola.

Ela fez a cama, arranjou-se e desceu até à sala de jantar.

**Ling:** Bom-dia tio!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Bom-dia querida. Já vi que estás bem-disposta como sempre!

**Ling:** Claro! Tio hoje voltas cedo da associação, não é?

**Sr. Dickinson:** É verdade!

**Ling:** Que bom!

Ling adorava quando estava com o tio. Podia conversar com ele sobre a escola e claro, sobre a sua maior paixão: o beyblade. Eles falavam sobre vários beybladers e a Ling sabia que o seu tio tomava conta de uma equipa. Por algum motivo ele não lhe dizia nada sobre a equipa e nunca os apresentou, mas ela também não se importava muito. A hora chegou e a Ling despediu-se do seu tio e foi para a escola. Andava calmamente pelas ruas apreciando a bela manhã de Primavera. A Ling gostava muito da Primavera. Das flores, dos animais de tudo na Primavera, até aqueles dias de chuva que lembravam o Inverno. Chegou à escola, foi até à sala e sentou-se no seu lugar. A sua carteira ficava ao pé da janela por isso podia ver o pátio da escola. Olhou pela janela e viu miúdos a ter um combate de beyblade "quem me dera estar ali agora", pensou ela. Mas depressa os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada da professora. Embora ela fosse uma óptima beyblader não tinha amigos chegados. Só tinha os colegas de turma, mas não é a mesma coisa. Ela gostava de conhecer alguém que fosse tão apaixonada como ela. Principalmente uma rapariga. Ela sentia a falta de uma amiga tal como toda a gente. Mas não era por isso que ficava triste ou zangada. Pelo contrário, continuava feliz, porque sabia que ainda havia de encontrar alguém.

O dia de escola acabou e Ling foi para casa. Mas pelo caminho viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Era um cartaz a anunciar o Torneio Regional de Tóquio e ia realizar-se dentro de uma semana. A Ling ficou muito contente e pensou logo inscrever-se. Pensou em ir até ao local indicado até que viu outra coisa. O torneio tinha o patrocínio da BBA!

**Ling:** (pensando) "Porque é que ele não me disse que ia haver um torneio? Será que ele não quer que a sua própria sobrinha entre? Será que ele prefere que os outros sejam campeões em vez de mim? Não pode ser! Mas eu vou tirar isso a limpo!"

Ela saiu a correr dali em direcção a casa. Quando chegou o seu tio já tinha chegado. Foi até ao escritório dele e pode-se dizer que ela já não estava bem-disposta como sempre. Na verdade estava furiosa e com uma cara que dava medo ao susto!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Ling? Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Ling:** O tio pode crer que se passa! Porque é que o senhor não me disse que ia haver um torneio? Está com medo que eu ganhe? Está com medo que eu mostre o meu poder?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Não é nada disso! Mas como é que sabes do torneio?

**Ling:** Eu vi o cartaz! O torneio é para a semana e eu vou inscrever-me!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Eu acho que não é preciso inscrever-te.

**Ling:** Mas porquê? Não quer que eu me inscreva é isso?

**Sr. Dickinson:** (rindo-se) Não é nada disso!

**Ling:** Então o que é? Tio? Eu sinceramente acho que isto não tem graça nenhuma tio!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Lá isso é que tem. Tu ias inscrever-te duas vezes?

**Ling:** Duas vezes? Eu ainda nem sequer me inscrevi!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Aí é que estás enganada. Eu inscrevi-te no torneio Ling.

**Ling:** O tio fez o quê? Isso é a sério?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Claro que sim! E espero que me deixes orgulhoso vencendo o torneio.

**Ling:** Oh tio! – e vai a correr até ao seu tio abraçando-o – Muito obrigada tio! E desculpa tudo aquilo que eu te disse.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Não faz mal querida. Agora promete-me uma coisa.

**Ling:** O que é?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Que vais treinar muito e vais ao menos chegar à final.

**Ling:** Não te preocupes tio! Eu vou chegar à final e prometo fazer o meu melhor para vencer. Mas agora é melhor ir fazer os trabalhos de casa.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Também acho. E depois treinar!

**Ling:** Claro! Tchau tio!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Adeus querida!

Ling foi até ao seu quarto onde encontrou o Blader a dormir. Agarrou-o e começou a dar pulinhos de alegria dizendo:

**Ling:** Blader eu vou entrar no torneio! EU! Não é maravilhoso? – mas o gato está mais interessado em voltar a dormir do que propriamente estar aos pulos nos braços da dona.

Depois de muito treino Ling foi jantar e de seguida foi tomar um banho. Quando se deitou adormeceu logo devido ao cansaço do treino. Tinha a certeza que aquela semana ia ser muito cansativa devido aos treinos mas não se importava. Ia participar num torneio e isso é que era realmente importante!Para ela aqueleera o começo de uma longa semana de treinos.

**Autora:** Saiu melhor do que eu esperava! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Este está só a falar um pouco da vida da Ling. No próximo já vai começar o torneio mas vou fazer um torneio despachado. Se gostaram, se querem deixar alguma crítica ou se me querem dar um olá é só mandarem reviews! Jinhos para todos! ;)


	3. O torneio

**Autora:** Bem cá estou eu outra vez para o segundo capítulo. Não estou com muita inspiração mas vamos lá ver o que acontece. As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

**O torneio**

A semana de treinos tinha-se passado mais rápido do que a Ling esperava pois naquele dia ia começar o Torneio Regional de Tóquio. Ela tinha se esforçado muito, na verdade nunca tinha tido treinos tão complicados como aqueles. O programa de treino da BBA era complicado! Mas isso não impediu que o completasse. Ela agora estava no estádio mais precisamente nos balneários com todos outros participantes (eu vou fazer o torneio parecido com o torneio regional da primeira série de beyblade). Preparava-se enquanto via o primeiro grupo a combater. O vencedor tinha sido um rapaz de cabelo verde-escuro e ela sabia que se vencesse a seguir ia enfrentá-lo nas semi-finais.

**Voz:** "Os participantes do grupo B façam o favor de se dirigir ao beystadium."

**Ling:** (pensando) "Sou eu. Vamos lá vencer este combate!"

Ela dirigiu-se com os restantes 9 participantes (eram 10 em cada grupo e como são quatro grupos no total são 40 participantes) ao beystadium.

**DJ Jazzman:** Beybladers às vossas posições... Em 3...2...1...Let it rip!

Os beyblades foram lançados com a máxima força. O beystadium estava uma confusão mas Ling não se importou muito. Na verdade aquilo ia ser bem mais fácil do que parecia.

**Ling:** Simiar! – gritou ela – Velocidade Infernal! – o seu beyblade girou mais depressa e começou a andar às voltas no beystadium derrubando todos os beyblades que estavam no seu caminho ou quea tentavam parar.

**DJ:** Mas o que é isto? Senhoras e senhores parece que este combate vai ser mais rápido do que esperávamos! Esta miúda simplesmente a dar cabo dos adversários com se eles não existissem e... Ah? JÁ TEMOS VENCEDORA MIÚDOS E É A LING! – gritou o Jazzman. Os fãs começaram a aplaudir, a assobiar e essas coisas enquanto Ling se dirigia às bancadas onde se encontrou com o seu tio.

**Ling:** Tio! Ganhei! Eu estou qualificada para as semi-finais!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Eu sabia que ias conseguir! Sabes que o teu adversário é aquele rapaz que venceu a primeira eliminatória?

**Ling:** Ah sim! O de cabelo verde. Como é que ele se chama?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Chama-se John e ouvi dizer que é muito bom. Tu viste-o a combater. Tens que ter cuidado.

**Ling:** Claro que sim! Não se preocupe tio! Vai correr tudo bem.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Também acho. Vamos mas é ver os outros combates.

As eliminatórias continuaram determinando os semi-finalistas do torneio.

**DJ:** Meninos e meninas, os combates ficaram assim (apontando para um ecrã gigante onde iam aparecer as fotos dos beybladers que iam combater)

Amanhã: **John vs Ling**;

Quarta-feira: **Eric vs Lila**

E acreditem em mim que isto vai ser renhido pessoal! LET IT RIP! – Disse finalizando o dia de eliminatórias. Ling voltou para casa sozinha, porque o tio tinha uns assuntos a tratar.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Não te importas de ir sozinha?

**Ling:** (sorrindo) Claro que não! Até logo tio!

**Sr. Dickinson:** (entrando numa limusina) Até logo querida!

Quando chegou teve uma grande saudação dos empregados que a felicitaram pela sua vitória. No entanto quando chegou ao quarto a sua saudação não foi tão calorosa quanto a dos empregados. O Blader estava na sua cama a dormir tranquilamente e quando a dona vai até ele esta vira-lhe as costas e continua a dormir "Mas que raio de gato", pensou ela. Voltou a descer e foi treinar. Do pouco que tinha visto do seu adversário sabia que aquele combate não ia ser tão fácil como o último. Treinou sem parar até ser interrompida por uma empregada avisando que o jantar estava pronto.

**Ling:** O meu tio já chegou?

**Empregada:** Não menina. Ele telefonou a avisar que jantava fora pois tinha vários negócios a resolver.

**Ling:** Como sempre! – sussurrou ela.

Após o jantar foi tomar um duche e de seguida deitou-se. Mas não conseguia dormir. Já não bastava a preocupação do combate, agora era o tio que ainda não tinha chegado. Perguntava si mesma se ele amanhã ia com ela para o estádio. Estes pensamentos vagueavam na sua cabeça quando há algo que a desperta. Era o Blader que tinha subido para a sua cama e enroscou-senos seus pés.

**Ling:** Acho que devia dormir também. Amanhã é um grande dia!

A manhã chegou calma e cheia de sol. O barulho irritante do despertador acorda a Ling fazendo com que esta pule da cama assustada.

**Ling:** x.x Definitivamente tenho que comprar outro despertador!

Arranjou-se e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Felizmente para ela o seu tio estava sentado a beber o seu café e a ler o jornal como sempre. Decidiu não saltar para cima dele ou assustá-lo de alguma maneira e simplesmente mostrar a sua alegria com um bom-dia alegre.

**Ling:** Bom-dia tio!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Bom-dia Ling. Estás pronta para o grande combate?

**Ling:** Sim! Prontinha!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Ainda bem!

Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço entraram na limusina e foram até ao estádio que parecia já estar cheio de gente!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Boa sorte Ling. Tenho a certeza que vais conseguir.

**Ling:** Sim! Obrigada tio!

Despediram-se e Ling foi até ao seu balneário. Deu uns últimos retoques na Simiar e ficou à espera da chamada. Dali a 10 minutos ouve-se a mesma voz de ontem no microfone.

**Voz:** "Pede-se aos beybladers o favor de se dirigirem ao beystadium."

**Ling:** (pensando) "Cá vamos nós Simiar. Agora somo só nós as duas."

Quando chegou ao beystadium viu que John também estava a chegar. O rapaz de cabelo verde tinha uma expressão convencida e arrogante. Na verdade estava muito confiante porque achava que combater com uma rapariga era patético. Mas simplesmente ele não conhecia esta rapariga.

**DJ:** Muito bem. Parece que eles já estão prontos. Muito bem. O combate vai ser à melhor de três. Quem vencer dois combates ganha. Beybladers às vossas posições...

**John:** Podes começar a rezar miúda.

**DJ:** ...3...

**Ling:** Desculpa mas eu tenho um combate para vencer!

**DJ:** ...2...

**John:** Hnp! Nem penses! Tu vais é ganhar um beyblade feito em pedaços.

**DJ:** ...1...

**Ling:** Isso é o que nós vamos ver!

**DJ:** LET IT RIP!

Os beyblades saíram disparados e foram atrás um do outro como animais selvagens que já não comem à uma semana.

**John:** Estás feita miúda! ATACA!

**Ling:** Nem penses! SIMIAR! – o beyblade foi atrás do adversário com a máxima força expulsando-o do beystadium como se nada fosse.

**DJ:** Uau! Senhoras e senhores este combate foi ainda mais rápido que o de ontem! A Ling deu cabo do seu adversário e venceu o primeiro round!

**John:** Eu não acredito! Apanhaste-me desprevenido! Já vais ver o que te vai acontecer!

**Ling:** Com que então decidiste jogar? Eu quero ver isso!

**John:** Ora sua!

**DJ:** Preparem-se para o segundo round. 3...2...1...Let it rip!

Os beyblades atiraram-se ainda com mais força um ao outro. A raiva nos olhos de John era evidente enquanto que os de Ling mostravam uma tranquilidade que até metia raiva.

**Ling:** Já estou farta disto! Simiar... Velocidade Infernal!

**DJ:** Oh não. Parece que a Ling quer acabar já com isto! O John está em sarilhos!

**John:** Eu ainda tenho uns truques na manga. ATACA! – O seu beyblade começou a perseguir o pião da Ling e atacou-o fazendo com que este perdesse velocidade. Mas felizmente para Ling o ataque foi um mal necessário para a sua vitória no segundo round fazendo com que ela passasse para as finais. Ela agora estava com o seu beyblade nas mãos e saltava de alegria para a multidão que gritava no estádio. Encontrou-se com o seu tio na entrada do estádio e correu para ele dando-lhe um grande abraço.

**Ling:** Tio eu venci! Eu vou às finais! Não é maravilhoso?

**Sr. Dickinson:** É fantástico! Eu sabia que ias conseguir Ling.

**Ling:** Obrigado por tudo tio!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Vamos embora.

**Ling:** Sim.

Foram para casa e Ling foi até ao seu quarto. Por incrível que pareça o Blader não estava lá "Deve estar a comer ou está a dormir no jardim", pensou ela. O dia estava a correr-lhe muito bem. Para sorte dela ia estar aquela semana fora da escola e como hoje tinha ganho não tinha que praticar. Na hora do jantar o seu tio disse-lhe algo importante.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Ling amanhã depois dos treinos tens que ver o outro combate das semi-finais.

**Ling:** Eu sei. Vou descobrir quem vai ser o meu adversário na final.

Depois disto não houve mais conversa e depressa Ling já estava a dormir com o Blader ao seu lado. Na manhã seguinte não tinha havido despertador irritante mas Ling levantou-se cedo à mesma. E após um treino muito cansativo e de um duche reconfortante sentou-se no seu puf cor-de-rosa em frente à sua televisão com o Blader no seu colo. O segundo combate tinha acabado de começar. A princípio não chamou muita a atenção de Ling até que a rapariga que estava no combate vence o primeiro round. Ling decide ficar mais atenta e não quer acreditar nos seus olhos quando a rapariga vence o segundo round sem problemas tal como ela.

**DJ:** (televisão) _"Meninos e meninas a próxima final vai ser um exclusivo! Pela primeira vez duas raparigas vão lutar pelo título de campeã. Não se esqueçam, depois de amanhã vai ser: **Ling vs Lila**. Não percam! Let it rip! – depois disto Ling voltou aos seus pensamentos._

**Ling:** (pensando) "Eu vou combater na final com uma rapariga? Nunca pensei que isto fosse acontecer. Na verdade nunca pensei encontrar uma rapariga assim com tanto poder...tal como eu! Bem o melhor é preparar-me pois esta final vai ser muito interessante!"

**Autora:** Oh! Queriam saber como era a final, não é verdade? Mas parece que vão ter que esperar pelo próximo capítulo para saber! Bem eu realmente estou a gostar de fazer esta fic e espero que quem está a ler esteja a gostar. E para finalizar beijinhos e mandem reviews!

* * *

**Resposta das reviews**

**littledark –** Antes de mais obrigada pela review e bem a Ling vai conhecer sim alguém no torneio e não sei se reparaste (deves ter reparado) que é a sua adversária e vão tornar-se as melhore amigas. As outras duas isso é outra história mas isso é mais para a frente. E quanto à Ling realmente eu exagerei! x.x Ela estava realmente violenta! Mas vá lá que ninguém se magoou! ;)

**Candy Black –** Muito obrigado pela review e espero que continues a ler a fic e a gostares! Aquele gato realmente é super preguiçoso. Acho que consegue ser mais preguiçoso que o Tyson, mas isso agora não interessa. Adeus!


	4. A grande final

**Autora:** Isto parece que vai aquecer! Quer dizer, agora vão ler a final do campeonato e sinceramente acho que nunca houve um campeonato tão pequeno! Mas isso agora não interessa, vamos é lá começar! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

**A grande final**

Eram 6 da manhã e a Ling já estava acordada. Não conseguia dormir mais. Estava muito nervosa, na verdade era o combate que a preocupava mais e não só por ser a final mas por também ir enfrentar uma adversária muito poderosa. Ela tinha a certeza que aquele iria ser o combate mais complicado da sua vida. A hora finalmente chegou e Ling agora estava no balneário. Como sempre ouve-se aquela voz a chamar pelos beybladers e ambas as raparigas seguem o seu caminho para o beystadium. Quando chegam ficam fixadas uma na outra com os olhos frios e cheios de vontade de vencer.

**DJ:** Senhoras e senhores esta é a final pela qual todos esperávamos! Pela primeira vez na história do beyblade duas raparigas vão se defrontar pelo título. E agora vamos ver os dados de ambas as jogadoras. – Diz ele apontando para o tal ecrã gigante. As raparigas continuam a olhar-se até que Lila decide dizer alguma coisa.

**Lila:** Com que então tu és a Ling. A sensação do torneio! Deixa-me avisar-te de uma coisa: vais precisar mais do que velocidade para me venceres!

**Ling:** Ai sim? E quem te disse que é só isso que eu tenho?

**Lila:** Vou gostar de ver isso!

**Ling:** Estás à vontade Lila!

**DJ:** Muito bem, vamos começar! Meninas às vossas posições e 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!

No princípio do combate os piões atiraram-se um outro com uma enorme força. Nenhum dos dois se largava até que Lila decide acabar com o combate.

**Lila:** É só isso que tu tens? Sempre pensei que fosses melhor!

**Ling:** Tu ainda não viste nada Lila. Simiar ataca!

**Lila:** Nem penses. Bufli Luz Resplandecente! – O beyblade da Lila começou a brilhar fazendo com que ninguém visse nada. A Ling ficou sem ver a Bufli mas reparou que conseguia ouvir o seu barulho.

**Ling:** Simiar foge depressa!

**Lila:** Tarde demais! – A Simiar já estava a saltar do beystadium fazendo com que Ling perdesse o primeiro combate.

**DJ:** Incrível! E a vencedora do primeiro combate é Lila!

A Ling foi buscar a Simiar e os seus olhos agora mostravam uma raiva imensa por ter perdido. Apesar de ser uma rapariga calma e alegre quando está a combater muda completamente. Dirigiu-se ao beystadium e olhou para Lila. Esta estava com um ar muito convencido o que deixou Ling ainda mais furiosa.

**Ling:** Nem penses que eu vou cair nesse truque outra vez Lila.

**Lila:** Quero ver isso!

**DJ:** Vamos começar o segundo round! Prontas? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!

Os beyblades atiraram-se um outro como no primeiro round mas desta vez a Ling estava mais agressiva. Queria acabar com aquilo e era agora!

**Ling:** Simiar ataca!

**Lila:** Tu já perdeste!

**Ling:** Eu acho que não. SIMIAR! Velocidade Infernal! – O ataque da Ling foi tão intenso que Lila ficou descontrolada fazendo com que perdesse o combate em pouco tempo.

**DJ:** Já acabou? Mas que combate! E a vencedora é a Ling! Assim vamos ter um terceiro round e tenho a certeza que vai ser incrível!

Lila foi buscar o seu beyblade que estava bem longe do beystadium. Quando regressou estava muito maldisposta. Queria vingar-se daquela derrota. Não disse nada mas a Ling sabia que ela não tinha gostado de perder.

**DJ:** E agora vamos para o último combate da final do Torneio Regional de Tóquio! As meninas estão empatadas e estão com cara que este combate vai ser fantástico! Muito bem, 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!

Desta vez os beyblades chocaram e afastaram-se com o golpe.

**Lila:** Eu vou acabar com isto de uma vez Ling. Bufli! – A borboleta azul e cor-de-rosa saiu do beyblade e não estava com um ar muito amigável. – Bufli, Luz Resplandecente!

**Ling:** Eu não caio duas vezes no mesmo truque Lila! – Quando a luz começou a cobrir tudo Ling concentrou-se no seu barulho pois essa era a chave para o problema. – Simiar evade! – A Simiar escapou sem problemas.

**Lila:** O QUÊ? Mas como?

**Ling:** Apesar de deixar de ver o teu pião continuo a ouvi-lo Lila.

**Lila:** Não interessa. Vais perder à mesma!

**Ling:** Não me parece. Simiar! – A chita apareceu e atirou-se à borboleta. – Continua assim Simiar!

**Lila:** Não pode ser! Eu não consigo contra-atacar. Bufli aguenta-te!

**Ling:** Simiar! Ataque final! – E assim foi. A Simiar expulsou a Bufli do beystadium num ápice e Ling venceu o terceiro round.

**DJ:** Uau! Isto é fantástico! Meninos e meninas já temos campeã! A Ling é a vencedora e a primeira campeã do Torneio Regional de Tóquio!

A Ling estava aos pulos com o seu beyblade nas mãos e a Lila começou a caminhar para fora do beystadium.

**Ling:** Lila!

**Lila:** O que foi?

**Ling:** (sorrindo) Foi um óptimo combate!

**Lila:** o.õ Hã?

**Ling:** Quer dizer, eu nunca tive um combate tão renhido na minha vida! E nunca enfrentei uma rapariga assim como tu!

**Lila:** Eu digo o mesmo! Sabes tu és realmente forte! Mereceste vencer!

**Ling:** A sério?

**Lila:** Claro! Mas olha que eu quero a desforra um dia!

**Ling:** Quando quiseres Lila! Ei, queres vir a minha casa?

**Lila:** Estás a falar a sério?

**Ling:** Claro! Sabes, eu sempre quis conhecer uma rapariga que fosse apaixonada por beyblade como eu e tu sendo uma beyblader tão forte acho que és certo?

**Lila:** Claro que sou! Tu também és a primeira rapariga que eu conheço que é realmente forte. Amigas?

**Ling:** Estás a falar a sério?

**Lila:** Claro!

**Ling:** Amigas! Sempre vens à minha casa?

**Lila:** Claro que sim!

E assim começou uma grande amizade. Depois do Sr. Dickinson entregar a medalha à sua sobrinha felicitou-a pela vitória.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Ling parabéns! Estou muito feliz! Eu sabia que eras capaz!

**Ling:** Obrigado tio! Eu peço desculpa por ter sido tão malcriada consigo da outra vez. Isto tudo foi graças a si.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Ora, não te preocupes com isso querida! Vamos para casa.

**Ling:** Tio, eu convidei a Lila para ir lá a casa. Não faz mal, pois não?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Claro que não.

**Ling:** Lila! Vamos!

**Lila:** Ei. Já vamos é?

**Ling:** Sim.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Lila! Tenho muito prazer em conhecer-te.

**Lila:** Mas o senhor é o Presidente da BBA, certo?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Sim.

**Lila:** Ling, o que é que ele está a fazer contigo?

**Ling:** Ele é meu tio.

**Lila:** O.O O QUÊ? Tu és sobrinha dele? Mas que sorte!

**Ling:** o.o' Bem, acho que podes dizer isso.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Vamos meninas?

**Raparigas:** Sim!

E saíram do estádio em direcção à mansão da Ling. As raparigas conheceram-se melhor e descobriram que moravam perto uma da outra. Combinaram de se encontrar todas as manhãs para irem juntas para a escola. Passaram uma tarde fantástica e pregaram algumas partidas aos empregados que coitados quase morreram de susto das partidas. Divertiram-se imenso e para surpresa da Ling o Blader gostou da Lila. Ele normalmente não gostava que estranhos estragassem o seu sono mas não se importou com a Lila. Quando a noite chegou Lila voltou para casa de limusina pois Ling e o seu tio insistiram em levá-la. Aquele era de certeza um dia que a Ling não ia esquecer. Não só tinha ganho o torneio mas também encontrou uma amiga muito especial, a sua primeira amiga especial! Era um dia para ficar na história.

**Autora:** Finalmente acabou o torneio! Bem eu sei que fiz a Lila um pouco mazinha mas ela é parecida com a Ling, no beystadium muda completamente! Elas agora são as melhores amigas mas ainda faltam duas! Isso é para depois. Espero que tenham gostado e que mandem reviews! Jinhos para todos!


	5. As novas alunas

**Autora:** Eu realmente sou rápida a escrever os capítulos! Mas é que a escola está quase a começar buáááááá! e eu não sei como vai ser! Mas por agora está tudo bem! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

**As novas alunas**

Mais uma manhã de Primavera chegou à cidade de Tóquio. E mais uma vez o despertador irritante acorda a Ling para ir para a escola. Mas desta vez ela não se zanga nem grita irritada que tem de comprar um novo despertador. Acorda mais bem-disposta do que é habitual e isso é devido ao ter conhecido uma rapariga muito especial; a Lila.! Elas agora eram as melhores amigas e foi tudo tão rápido! De um dia para o outro a Ling torna-se campeã de Tóquio e conhece uma amiga fantástica! Quando sai de casa encontra-se com Lila pelo caminho.

**Lila:** Bom-dia Ling!

**Ling:** Bom-dia Lila!

**Lila:** Como é que estás?

**Ling:** Estou bem. Na verdade apesar do meu despertador barulhento e do meu gato rabugento eu estou sempre bem-disposta!

**Lila:** Que bom para ti. Eu detesto acordar cedo! Para mim o sono é sagrado e devíamos dormir o tempo todo que quiséssemos e depois íamos para a escola. Não era boa ideia?

**Ling:** Mas assim tenho a certeza que ninguém aparecia na escola.

**Lila:** É essa ideia!

**Ling:** É um óptimo plano Lila! – e ambas as raparigas dão risadas baixinho. Quando chegam à escola despedem-se e vai cada uma para a sua sala. Quando a aula da Ling começa a professora anuncia algo.

**Professora:** Meninos eu tenho uma boa notícia para todos vocês! Nós vamos ter uma nova aluna na turma que foi transferida de uma escola em Kyoto. Espero que se dêem bem. Mas antes ela vai se apresentar. – naquela altura ela já estava ao lado da secretária da professora.

**Rapariga:** Olá! Eu chamo-me Megumi Yamamoto e tenho 15 anos. Mudei-me para Tóquio à uma semana com a minha família. Espero darmo-nos bem!

Ling achou a rapariga muito simpática e alegre. Tinha também um ar calmo e os seus olhos cor de rubi inspiravam confiança.

**Professora:** Onde é que eu te vou sentar? Ah! Olha Megumi, vais ali para aquela carteira ao fundo da sala que está ao lado da janela. Sentas-te ao lado da Ling. Não te importas Ling?

**Ling:** Claro que não! Não há problema! – Ling sorriu para Megumi e esta retribuiu o sorriso. Tinha um ar doce e muito adulto para a sua idade. Quando se sentou a Ling apresentou-se logo.

**Ling:** Megumi é um prazer conhecer-te. Eu sou a Ling.

**Megumi:** O prazer é meu! Mas olha chama-me Meg está bem?

**Ling:** Claro!

**Meg:** Tu pareces uma rapariga muito querida. Gostava de te conhecer melhor. Posso?

**Ling:** Claro! Além disso tu separaste-te dos teus amigos. Vai ser um prazer ser tua amiga Meg! Olha no intervalo vou apresentar-te a uma amiga minha. Tenho a certeza que vais gostar dela.

**Meg:** Se tu o dizes então tenho a certeza que sim!

**Professora:** Meninas podem conversar lá fora com tempo agora quero-vos caladinhas para começarmos a aula, está bem?

**Raparigas:** Sim! – riram baixinho e aula começou. Após uma cansativa e looooooooonga aula de história a campainha finalmente tocou! A Ling e a Meg saíram rapidamente e foram até ao pátio da escola. A Lila já estava lá mas não estava sozinha!

**Ling:** Lila!

**Lila:** Ling! Ainda bem que chegaste! Quero apresentar-te uma pessoa.

**Ling:** Eu também te quero apresentar uma pessoa Lila. Mas começa tu, não te importas pois não Meg?

**Meg:** Claro que não!

**Lila:** Chiaroo anda cá!

Uma rapariga da idade da Lila dirigia-se às três raparigas. Tinha os cabelos loiros como a Meg e era a mais baixa das três raparigas.

**Meg:** Não pode ser! – À algo que chama a atenção de Meg naquela rapariga – Chiaroo? És tu maninha?

**Ling/Lila:** o.O Maninha?

**Lila:** Mas tu conheces aquela rapariga?

**Chiaroo:** Claro que me conhece! Ela é a minha irmã mais velha, Megumi.

**Meg:** Mas é Meg para os amigos!

**Ling:** Uau! Que coincidência as irmãs Yamamoto ficarem nas nossas turmas não é Lila?

**Lila:** Sim!

**Meg:** Lila? É um prazer conhecer-te! Podes tratar-me por Meg.

**Lila:** O prazer é meu! Obrigado Meg!

**Chiaroo:** E eu sou a Chiaroo! É um prazer em conhecer-te.

**Ling:** Obrigada. Chamo-me Ling.

**Meg:** Tenho uma pergunta para vocês.

**Lila:** O que é?

**Meg:** Vocês são beybladers?

**Ling/Lila:** Sim!

**Chiaroo:** Que fixe! Nós também somos!

**Ling:** A sério? Espectáculo!

As raparigas começaram a conversar até que a campainha tocou.

**Meg:** Parece que temos de voltar.

**Ling:** Sim, mas antes queria convidar-vos a todas para virem lanchar a minha casa.

**Chiaroo:** Sério?

**Ling:** Claro!

**Meg:** E a tua família não se importa que apareçam assim três raparigas de repente?

**Ling:** Não à problema! O meu tio chega tarde e os empregados não se importam!

**Lila:** Eu detesto ser desmancha-prazeres mas vamos chegar super atrasadas para a aula.

**As outras três:** É verdade! – e largam-se a correr que nem doidas para a sala mas recebem castigo e quem passasse no corredor àquela hora podia ver duas raparigas de pé no corredor do oitavo ano e outras duas no corredor do nono ano. Quando o dia de aulas acabou podia ver-se quatro raparigas a andar alegres pelas ruas dos arredores de Tóquio. Ao chegarem à mansão a Meg e a Chiaroo ficaram de queixo caído.

**Chiaroo:** Tu vives aqui?

**Ling:** Sim. Vamos entrar?

**As três:** Sim!

As raparigas entraram e estavam maravilhadas com aquela mansão espectacular. Ao entrarem Ling pede para a empregada levar o lanche para o seu quarto e elas sobem até ao quarto da Ling. Quando entraram não queriam acreditar. À sua frente estava uma cama enorme com duas mesas-de-cabeceira numa das quais estava o tal despertador. No quarto também havia um computador todo equipado, uma televisão de ecrã plasma, leitor de DVD com todos aqueles equipamentos (não faço ideia como se chama isso xx) e um puf cor-de-rosa em frente da televisão. Mais ou menos no meio do quarto havia uma mesa baixinha onde as raparigas iam tomar o seu chá. No quarto também havia uma casa de banho o que era muito cómodo. No puf houve algo que chamou a atenção de Chiaroo e ela foi ver. Dali a um minuto ouve-se um grito.

**Chiaroo:** AH! Seu gato assassino! – as raparigas vão logo ter com a amiga.

**Meg:** Chiaroo, o que foi?

**Chiaroo:** T.T Foi este gato! Arranhou-me!

**Ling:** Desculpa Chiaroo! O Blader não gosta muito de estranhos. -.- Se bem que ontem a Lila conseguiu ganhar o seu agrado.

**Meg:** Pois mas ao que parece não gostou lá muito da Chiaroo.

**Ling:** Desculpem.

**Chiaroo:** Não faz mal Ling. Não tiveste a culpa! Está tudo bem desde que o Blader fique longe de mim!

**Ling:** Não há problema!

**Lila:** És tão fofinho! – as miúdas ao ouvirem isto e verem a amiga a fazer festinhas no Blader fez com que elas caíssem estilo anime.

**Ling:** Lila!

**Lila:** Que foi?

**Ling:** -.-'' Nada esquece!

Dali a pouco a empregada entrou com o lanche das raparigas que começaram a comer numa conversa muito animada. Começaram a questionar Ling sobre a origem daquele mansão mas esta só lhes sorri e Lila responde rapidamente:

**Lila:** Ela é sobrinha do Sr. Dickinson, o Presidente da BBA!

**Meg/Chiaroo:** O QUÊ? A sério?

**Ling:** Sim!

**Chiaroo:** Uau! Que sorte!

**Ling:** Acho que sim.

Depois de comerem continuaram a conversar e Meg tem uma ideia que vai mudar as vidas delas para sempre.

**Meg:** Tive uma ideia!

**Lila:** O que foi?

**Meg:** Já que somos todas beybladers e somos amigas porque não formamos uma equipa de beyblade?

**As três:** O quê?

**Ling:** Estás a falar a sério?

**Meg:** Claro que estou! O que acham?

**Lila:** Eu acho uma óptima ideia!

**Chiaroo:** Eu também estou dentro.

**Meg:** Ling?

**Ling:** Podem contar comigo!

**As três:** Boa!

**Lila:** E como nos vamos chamar?

**Chiaroo:** Que tal Stars?

**Ling:** Eu gosto muito.

**Meg:** Muito bem, então a partir de hoje nó vamos ser as Stars.

**Todas:** Yeah!

**Chiaroo:** Mas... Nós precisamos de uma líder.

**Lila:** É verdade!

**Meg:** Eu acho que devíamos pensar hoje à noite e amanhã na escola tratamos disso. Que tal?

**Ling:** É uma boa ideia!

**Lila:** Eu concordo.

**Chiaroo:** Eu também.

**Meg:** Então está decidido. Chiaroo acho que está na hora.

**Chiaroo:** Sim. Ling muito obrigado pelo convite!

**Ling:** De nada. Eu acompanho-vos à porta.

**Lila:** Eu também vou andando.

**Ling:** Está bem! Eu vou pedir ao motorista para vos levar a casa meninas.

**Chiaroo:** Que fixe! Um motorista só para nós! Obrigada Ling!

**Ling:** De nada.

As raparigas foram-se embora já perto da hora do jantar e dali a pouquinho o Sr. Dickinson estava a chegar. Na hora do jantar Ling decidiu contar para o seu tio as novidades.

**Ling:** Tio?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Sim?

**Ling:** Hoje conheci duas amigas espectaculares.

**Sr. Dickinson:** A sério?

**Ling:** Sim. Elas são novas alunas lá na escola. São irmãs e chamam-se Megumi e Chiaroo Yamamoto. A Meg está na minha turma e a Chiaroo na turma da Lila.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Isso é muito bom.

**Ling:** E isso não é tudo. Elas são beybladers e as quatro decidimos formar uma equipa de beyblade!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Isso é maravilhoso Ling! E como se chama a equipa?

**Ling:** Stars.

**Sr. Dickinson:** É um nome bonito. Quem é a líder?

**Ling:** Nós ainda não decidimos. Vamos pensar hoje e amanhã veremos quem foi a escolhida.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Muito bem. Espero conhecer essas meninas em breve.

**Ling:** Tenho a certeza que vai gostar delas tio!

Depois do jantar Ling foi tomar banho e após fazer os trabalhos de casa foi dormir. Tinha sido um dia muito excitante. A sua vida tinha mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo! Mas estava feliz e nem sequer imaginava nas aventuras que estão para vir!

**Autora:** Ufa! Estava a ver que não! Já estou cansada! Mas valeu a pena! Bem querem tentar adivinhar e dar a vossa opinião sobre quem deve ser a líder das Stars? Se quiserem é só mandarem uma review e assim aproveitam para dizer o que acharam! Ainda não sei o que vou fazer no próximo capítulo, mas talvez...quem sabe o que pode acontecer? De certeza vão haver surpresas. Bem beijinhos para todos! ;)


	6. Uma nova equipa

**Autora:** Este demorou mais um pouco eu sei mas é que estava sem ideias -.-'! Agora vamos passar à história que eu estou ansiosa para vos dizer quem vai ser a líder! Se calhar é óbvio, eu não sei vamos lá ver! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

* * *

**Uma nova equipa**

Mais uma manhã voltou à cidade de Tóquio que mostrava trazer um belo dia. Ling estava a caminho da escola com as amigas a conversar.

**Chiaroo:** Então quando é que vamos dizer qual de nós vai ser a líder?

**Lila:** Por mim pode ser agora!

**Meg:** É eu também estou ansiosa por saber quem vocês escolheram!

**Ling:** Bem, então vamos lá começar. Posso ser eu a primeira?

**Todas:** Claro!

**Ling:** Eu acho que a nossa líder devia ser a Meg, porque afinal de contas foi ela que teve a ideia!

**Meg:** Obrigada Ling! Mas eu acho que não! Eu acho que devias ser tu!

**Ling:** Mas porquê eu?

**Lila:** Bem, porquê és uma óptima beyblader. Eu tenho a certeza que és a melhor das quatro!

**Ling:** Lila!

**Chiaroo:** Já para não falar que és sobrinha do Sr. Dickinson o que nos pode ajudar muito!

**Ling:** Mas isso pode ajudar sem eu ser a líder meninas!

**Meg:** Ling está decidido. Tu és a líder das Stars e não se fala mais nisso!

**Ling:** Acho que perante esta afirmação vou ter mesmo que aceitar.

**Todas:** Boa!

**Ling:** Mas digam-me uma coisa: vocês por acaso combinaram isto?

**Chiaroo:** É por isso que és a líder! Estás a ver?

**Ling:** o.O?

**Meg:** Esquece! Ling, nós ontem decidimos que tu ias ser a líder porque tu és a mais forte de todas! E porque tu tens a personalidade que um líder deve ter: calma, alegre, tens concentração ao máximo em combate e és muito querida!

**Ling:** (embaraçada) Obrigada meninas! Ah agora me lembro!

**Chiaroo:** O que foi?

**Ling:** É que o meu tio disse que gostava de vos conhecer. Será que podem voltar hoje a minha casa?

**Lila:** Por mim tudo bem.

**Meg:** Nós também podemos!

**Chiaroo:** Que bom! Vamos voltar a casa da Ling! Yeah!

**Ling:** Fico contente por irem! E sabem podemos começar os nossos treinos como equipa.

**Todos:** Boa!

O dia de aulas passou e a tarde chegou depressa. As meninas saíram da escola em direcção a casa da Ling numa correria. Queriam chegar a tempo de conhecer o Sr. Dickinson. Afinal não é todos os dias que se pode conhecer o presidente da BBA. Chegaram e o Sr. Dickinson estava a preparar-se para sair.

**Ling:** Tio!... Ainda...bem que...ainda está em casa!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Ling:** É que eu queria apresentar-lhe a minha equipa.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Ah que bom que vieram meninas! Olá Lila, como estás?

**Lila:** Estou bem obrigada! E o senhor?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Eu estou bem!

**Ling:** Tio, estas são a Megumi e Chiaroo Yamamoto.

**Meg:** Mas pode tratar-me por Meg. É um prazer conhecê-lo Sr. Dickinson.

**Chiaroo:** Sim, é um grande prazer conhecê-lo.

**Sr. Dickinson:** O prazer é meu. Espero que tenham muito sucesso como equipa! Por falar nisso quem é a líder?

**Ling:** Bem...a...a líder sou eu.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Que bom querida! Tenho a certeza que vais dar uma óptima líder. Bem, eu tenho que me ir embora. Fiquem à vontade meninas!

**Todas:** Adeus!

**Meg:** O teu tio é muito simpático!

**Chiaroo:** Sim, é verdade!

**Ling:** Obrigado! Eu sabia que iam gostar dele.

**Empregada:** Menina, deseja alguma coisa?

**Ling:** Sim. Prepara um lanche para nós e leva ao ginásio.

**Empregada:** Sim menina.

**Lila:** Deve ser fantástico viver com os empregados sempre a cuidar de nós e a tratar-nos tão bem.

**Ling:** Sim, mas depois ficamos mal habituados! Vamos para o ginásio?

**Todas:** Sim!

Dirigiram ao ginásio onde havia vários aparelhos e um beystadium enorme.

**Chiaroo: **Uau! Isto é fantástico!

**Ling:** Sim. E nós vamos treinar aqui!

**Lila:** Como assim?

**Ling:** Como líder eu já pensei num plano de treinos para nós. Como temos aulas vamos só fazer três vezes por semana.

**Meg:** Tu és rápida. E que plano é esse?

**Ling:** Um bom beyblader tem que ter uma boa forma física por isso vamos usar estes aparelhos para treinarmos a nossa forma e depois passamos ao combate.

**Lila:** E vamos começar hoje?

**Ling:** Não. Vai ser assim: depois da escola vocês vão a casa trocar de roupa e depois voltam para o treino. Eu ainda tenho que pensar nos últimos detalhes por isso o treino começa na próxima segunda-feira.

**Meg:** Eu acho uma boa ideia.

**Chiaroo:** E o que é que viemos fazer aqui hoje?

**Ling:** Hoje vamos combater. Quero ver do que são capazes!

**Lila:** Boa!

**Meg:** Muito bem, então vou começar eu! E eu desafio a nossa líder para um combate.

**Ling:** Ok. Vamos a isso.

As duas dirigiram-se ao beystadium e prepararam os seus beyblades.

**Chiaroo:** Prontas? 3, 2, 1...Let it rip!

Os beyblades lançaram-se um outro ao outro com ataques muito fortes. Não se largavam mas de repente o pião da Meg começou a lançar ataques quefizeram a Ling perder o controlo.

**Ling:** És mais forte do que eu pensava Meg!

**Meg:** Eu digo o mesmo, mas estou prestes a derrotar a nossa querida líder.

**Ling:** Isso é o que tu pensas! Simiar! – O beat-bicho saiu do pião e começou a lançar ataques ferozes ao beyblade vermelho.

**Meg:** Nem penses! Foxie ataca! – Naquele momento uma raposa vermelha e laranja saiu do pião e atirou-se com força à chita.

**Lila:** Elas são ambas muito agressivas.

**Chiaroo:** E muito rápidas.

**Ling:** Eu vou acabar com isto! Simiar velocidade infernal!

**Meg:** Eu não vou deixar! Foxie chama ardente!

Os beyblade chocaram e saíram ao mesmo tempo do beystadium.

**Chiaroo:** Foi um empate!

**Ling:** Foi um óptimo combate Meg!

**Meg:** Tu também foste fantástica!

**Lila:** Agora somos nós Chiaroo.

**Chiaroo:** Sim.

Elas preparam-se para o lançamento e começaram a lutar. Ao princípio estavam muito parecidas mas um pouco depois a Lila ficou em vantagem.

**Lila:** Não me digas que só tens isto Chiaroo?

**Chiaroo:** ò.ó O que é que foi? Eu estou a ir muito bem!

**Meg:** A Lila não devia subestimar a Chiaroo.

**Ling:** o.õ Hã?

Passados uns minutos a Chiaroo estava à beira da derrota e a Lila decide acabar o combate.

**Lila:** Bufli vamos acabar com a brincadeira. Agora ataque final!

**Ling:** Não Lila é uma armadilha!

**Lila:** O quê?

**Meg:** És muito perspicaz Ling.

**Chiaroo:** Agora Rabbishar salto mortal! – O coelho saiu do beyblade e começou a saltar que nem louco em cima do pião da Lila. Esta é apanhada desprevenida e perde o combate.

**Chiaroo:** Boa ganhei!

**Lila:** Oh não!

**Ling:** Chiaroo tu és fantástica!

**Chiaroo:** Obrigada!

**Meg:** Lila devias ter mais cuidado e mais atenção com os teus adversários.

**Lila:** T.T Oh não me chateies! Não foste tu que perdeste!

**Ling:** Não te preocupes! O lanchinho que vem aí vai-te animar de certeza!

**Lila:** Acho que tens razão.

O resto da tarde passou-se rápido e as meninas foram-se embora antes da hora de jantar. A noite também chegou depressa eelas deitaram-se para um novo e atarefado dia de escola.

* * *

**Autora:** Eu sei que este não teve muito interesse mas o próximo vai ter mais emoção e a chegada de novas pessoas muito interessantes! Eu espero que leiam o próximo capítulo e que mandem reviews! Beijinhos! 


	7. Mas eles são!

**Autora:** Oi mais uma vez pessoal! Cá estou eu com o 7º capítulo (quem diria que chegaria tão longe o.o'?). O que interessa é que estejam a gostar da fic. Hoje é a chegada de umas personagens que são muito interessantes.

**Lila:** Deixa-te de conversas e vamos mas é lá começar!

**Autora:** ò.ó Mas como é que entraste aqui?

**Ling:** (arrastando a Lila por uma orelha) Desculpa, mas ela está ansiosa. n.n'' Sabes como é?

**Autora:** -.-' Pois! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

* * *

**Mas eles são...!**

Uma semana tinha se passado após a formação das Stars. As raparigas tinham tido uma semana de treinos e aulas completamente cansativa porque era a última semana de aulas antes de entrarem de férias. Elas iam ter um mês fora da escola o que significava treinos a dobrar ou pelo menos era o que elas pensavam. Hoje estavam todas reunidas no quarto da Ling, porque no dia anterior o Sr. Dickinson tinha dito que precisava de lhes mostrar uma coisa.

**Lila:** Mas o que será que o teu tio nos quer mostrar afinal?

**Ling:** Eu não sei. Ainda tentei descobrir mas não valeu a pena.

**Chiaroo:** Será que nós vamos de viagem? – diz ela com os olhos brilhantes. Antes que as raparigas pudessem dizer alguma coisa bateram à porta.

**Ling:** Entre.

**Empregada:** Menina o seu tio está a pedir a vossa presença na sala.

**Ling:** Obrigada. Nós já vamos descer.

**Empregada:** Com licença menina.

**Meg:** Parece que a resposta vêm aí!

Pelas escadas que iam do quarto da Ling até à sala podia ouvir-se quatro raparigas a falar sobre viagens.

**Chiaroo:** Olha porque é que não vamos...à Rússia?

**Ling:** Chiaroo por favor! Para frio já basta o Inverno no Japão!

**Chiaroo:** Tens razão.

**Meg:** Então queres dizer que gostavas de ir a um sítio com sol? – por esta altura elas já tinham descido as escadas e a Chiaroo chama-as a atenção.

**Chiaroo:** Meninas eu acho deviam querer olhar era para a frente.

**Lila:** O que se passa Chiaroo? – olharam todas para a frente e...

**Todas:** O.O?

**Ling:** (recuperando-se da surpresa) Tio...não nos disse que íamos ter convidados.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Eu queria fazer-vos uma surpresa e pelos vistos consegui!

**Meg:** Pode crer que conseguiu. Não estávamos à espera disto.

**Chiaroo:** "Porque é que eu tenho a impressão que conheço estes tipos?"

**Sr. Dickinson:** Vamos lá passar às apresentações. Meninas estes são os Bladebreakers.

**Chiaroo:** AH! Agora eu sei porque os conheço! Meninas eles são os campeões do mundo em beyblade!

**Todas:** O QUÊ?

**Rapazes: **O.o''? (só uma informação: isso passa-se depois de Vforce, mas as idades deles ainda são: Kai – 15; Ray – 15; Tyson – 14; Max -14; Kenny – 14 mas já estão "na forma" de G-Revolutione e a Hilary não entra.)

**Ling:** Isso é a sério? Tio?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Sim, é isso mesmo.

**Ling:** Bem, então acho melhor apresentar-nos. Nós as quatros somos uma equipa de beyblade: As Stars. Eu chamo-me Ling e sou a líder. Prazer em conhecer-vos rapazes. – diz ela com um sorriso convencido. Agora elas estavam todas calmas e com os olhos nos rapazes.

**Lila:** Eu sou a Lila.

**Meg:** O meu nome é Megumi, mas podem tratar-me por Meg.

**Chiaroo:** E eu sou a Chiaroo. Muito prazer rapazes!

**Tyson:** (ainda meio atordoado com o jeito das raparigas) O prazer é nosso. Eu sou o Tyson.

**Kenny:** Eu chamo-me Kenny, mas também me podem tratar por chefe.

**Max:** Eu sou o Max.

**Ray:** E eu chamo-me Ray.

Por fim só faltava um rapaz que estava na ponta do sofá de braços cruzados, olhos fechados e cabeça baixa. As raparigas ficaram a olhar para ele até que o Tyson fala.

**Tyson:** Ele é o Kai. O nosso líder.

**Ling:** "Então ele é que é o líder dos campeões do mundo."

**Sr. Dickinson:** Sentem-se meninas. Eu vou pedir um chá para nós.

**Ling:** Deixa estar tio. Eu mesma peço.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Obrigado querida.

A Ling foi pedir o chá e as raparigas sentaram-se. Ainda ninguém tinha dito mais nada após a apresentação das duas equipas até que a Meg decide intervir.

**Meg:** Sr. Dickinson, porque é que nos apresentou? 

**Sr. Dickinson:** Porque eu achei que se iam dar bem e que como vocês são ambas óptimas equipas podiam ajudar-se mutuamente.

**Ling:** É só isso que tem em mente tio? – diz Ling entrando na sala.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Achas que eu pensaria em algo mais?

**Ling:** Eu não sei. Com o senhor nunca se sabe. - disse ela já sentada ao lado da Meg e em frente ao Kai.

**Sr. Dickinson: **Ora querida, não vai acontecer nada! – nisto o telefone toca. Pouco depois a empregada entra com o telefone na mão.

**Empregada:** Sr. Dickinson, telefone para o si.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Com licença crianças. – e sai da sala.

**Ling:** ò.ó Odeio quando ele me chama de criança!

**Tyson:** Eu também não gosto nada. Mas parece que ele não perde essa mania.

**Ling:** Ele também vos trata assim?

**Max:** Às vezes. – depois entra o Sr. Dickinson acompanhado do motorista e preparado para sair.

**Ling:** Tio, onde vai? – diz ela levantando-se.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Recebi um telefonema importante. Tenho que voltar para a associação. Ficas a tomar conta de tudo Ling. Oh e eles vão jantar hoje aqui.

**Ling:** ó.ò Mas tio... – Tarde demais! O Sr. Dickinson já tinha saído deixando a Ling a tomar conta de tudo. – ó.ò Eu não acredito que ele se foi embora.

**Empregada:** Menina, posso servir o chá?

**Ling:** Podes. – sentou-se e ficou calada por um momento.

**Lila:** Ling, passa-se alguma coisa?

**Ling:** Não, não é nada! Vamos mas é lá beber o chá que deve estar a chegar.

**Kenny:** Uau!

**Max:** O que foi chefe?

**Kenny:** Eu estive à procura dos dados delas e olhem só o que eu encontrei!

**Dizzi:** "Estes dados são simplesmente formidáveis rapazes."

**Chiaroo: **(agarrando-se assustada ao braço da irmã) O que foi isto?

**Meg:** Isso o quê?

**Chiaroo:** Essa voz que eu ouvi!

**Kenny:** Ah foi a Dizzi. O meu beat-bicho.

**Chiaroo:** E desde quando é que um beat-bicho fala?

**Kenny:** Isso é porque ela está presa no meu computador.

**Lila:** Preso no computador? Isso eu tenho que ver.

**Dizzi:** "Eu estou cheia de fãs."

**Lila:** Não exageres! -.-'

As raparigas rodearam o Kenny que se sentiu um pouco à vontade por estar rodeado por quatro raparigas bonitas. Pouco depois os rapazes, excepto o Kai, também estavam a rodear o Kenny para descobrir alguma coisa sobre aquelas raparigas.

**Dizzi:** "Aqui têm rapazes! Estas miúdas são muito poderosas. Vejam isto." – eram vídeos de combates delas.

**Ray:** Uau! Estes vídeos são impressionantes!

**Meg:** Se gostaste dos vídeos euacho que vaigostar mais quando for a sério.

**Ray:** Como assim?

**Meg:** Nós já estamos muito melhores que isso. Esses vídeos já são um pouco antiquados.

**Ling:** Exacto. Sabes que me deste uma ideia Meg?

**Meg:** E qual é?

**Ling:** Rapazes, eu desafio um de vocês a combater comigo.

**Chiaroo:** E porque é que vão combater contigo?

**Lila:** Dah! Porque ela é a melhor das quatro e assim garantimos a vitória.

**Tyson:** Eu não quero saber se é a melhor ou se é a pior vão perder à mesma.

**Ling:** Então isso significa que aceitas o meu desafio Tyson?

**Tyson:** Podes crer que aceito!

**Ling:** Muito bem. Sigam-me. – eles seguiram as raparigas até ao ginásio. – Este é o sítio onde nós treinamos todos os dias.

**Max:** Está muito equipado.

**Chiaroo:** Pois está! O problema é que nós temos que fazer cada treino a usar estes aparelhos esquisitos que tu nem imaginas Max!

Chegaram ao beystadium e Ling ligou as luzes. Ambos prepararam-se para o lançamento.

**Max:** Prontos? 3, 2, 1...Let it rip!

Os piões atiram-se com força um ao outro. O combate tinha começado muito renhido para os dois lados e nenhum facilitava as coisas.

**Ray:** Ela é muito forte.

**Kenny:** Pois é! E segundo a dizzi ela está muito melhor do que os dados que eu recolhi.

**Max:** Acho que elas não estavam a brincar quando disseram que ela era a melhor.

**Tyson:** Nem pensar! Eu vou vencer!

**Ling:** Mas não a mim! Simiar ataca!

**Meg:** Acho que o Tyson está em sarilhos.

**Chiaroo:** Como assim?

**Lila:** Chiaroo, a Ling acabou de se zangar.

**Chiaroo:** Ah! Ele está feito!

**Ray:** O que é que vocês querem dizer?

**Meg:** Vejam por vocês!

**Kai:** "O que será que ela tem planeado para as amigas estarem tão seguras que ela vai vencer?"

**Ling:** SIMIAR! – O beat-bicho saiu do beyblade e atacou com toda a força o pião do Tyson.

**Tyson:** Nem pensar! Dragoon contra-ataca! – o dragão azul saiu do seu beyblade e atacou a chita.

**Ling:** Grrr! Simiar velocidade infernal!

**Tyson:** Não Dragoon! – o combate a acabou logo após o Tyson falar deixando todos de boca aberta, pelo menos os Bladebreakers. – Não acredito, eu perdi!

**Max:** Tyson estás bem?

**Tyson:** Sim.

**Ling:** Ei Tyson!

**Tyson:** O que foi?

**Ling:** Parabéns pelo combate. Foste fantástico! Devo admitir que me deste muito trabalho!

**Tyson:** Obrigado! Tu também foste espectacular! Mereceste vencer.

**Ling:** (um pouco embaraçada) Obrigada! Nós não vamos ficar aqui não é?

**Lila:** Vamos para o teu quarto!

**Ling:** É uma boa ideia. Vamos lá então!

Seguiram a Ling até ao seu quarto e pelo caminho a Chiaroo parecia preocupada.

**Max:** Estás bem Chiaroo?

**Chiaroo:** Mais ou menos. Ling, "ele" vai estar no quarto?

**Ling:** Claro que vai.

**Tyson:** Quem é "ele"?

**Ling:** Já vão descobrir.

**Chiaroo:** "Ele" é uma criatura terrível!

**Kenny:** (assustado) Terrível?

**Ling:** Deixa-te disso Chiaroo! Estás a exagerar!

**Lila:** ò.ó Também acho!

**Chiaroo:** ò.ó Não estou não!

**Lila: **ò.ó Estás sim! – diz olhando para a amiga com uns olhos ameaçadores.

**Meg:** Meninas parem com isso imediatamente!

**Ling:** Já chegámos! – Ling abre a porta do seu quarto e um gatinho branco está à sua espera. – Blader!

**Chiaroo:** Tenham cuidado rapazes, é "ele"!

**Tyson:** O.o Um gato? É disto que devíamos ter medo? – o Tyson avança até ao gato e este começa a rosnar.

**Ling:** (impedindo o Tyson de avançar) Pára Tyson, senão o Blader pode magoar-te!

**Tyson:** Não é preciso pedir duas vezes!

**Ray:** Porque é que o teu gato se comporta assim?

**Ling:** (suspirando) Ele não gosta lá muito de estranhos! Mas há pessoas de quem ele gosta mal as vê! Tem um feitio complicado!

**Ray:** Entendi. – dito isto o gato começa a saltar por cima da secretária do computador, salta para cima do monitor...

**Ling:** Blader! O que é que estás a fazer? ò.ó Pára já com isso! – mas já era tarde demais! O gato tinha acabado de aterrar na cabeça de quem? Do Kai! (eu sou terrível x.x)

**Ling:** Oh meu! Blader! – aproxima-se muito embaraçada do Kai que não está com boa cara. – Kai, desculpa! Eu lamento muito! Eu já o tiro daí! – como era quase da mesma altura que o Kai não foi difícil tirar o Blader da sua cabeça. – Desculpa! Eu não sei o que lhe passou pela cabeça! – finalmente o Kai falou e as suas palavras que costumam ser uma tortura foram um alívio para a Ling.

**Kai:** Não faz mal.

**Ling:** (sorriu e entrou para o quarto repreendendo o gato) Mas o que é que te deu? Seu gato mau! Não voltes a fazer isso está bem?

As duas equipas sentaram-se e conversaram. Contaram histórias uns aos outros, partidas que já tinham pregado e diversas coisas que já tinham acontecido em combate. A tarde estava a passar-se muito bem até que o Blader decide pregar outra partidinha.

**Ling:** Blader voltaste! Anda cá gatinho! – mas o gato não lhe ligou e avançou em direcção ao tipo que não o queria ver nem pintado, mais precisamente ao Kai e sem mais nem menos saltou-lhe para o colo. – Blader!

**Tyson:** Parece que o gato gostou do Kai! – este só olhou para o Tysoncom uns olhosque davam medo ao susto!

**Ling:** (dirigindo-se à cadeira onde estava o Kai) Kai, eu peço desculpa! Eu não o que se passa de errado com este gato! Deixa que eu tiro-o já daí!

**Kai:** Eu mesmo tiro.

**Ling:** Então tira devagar e segura-lhe as patas para ele não te arranhar as calças. – O Kai tirou o gato e entregou-o à Ling e sem que nenhum dos dois quisesse as suas mãos tocaram-se por um ligeiro momento o que fez ambos corar um pouco. – Ele não fez nada às tuas calças?

**Kai:** Para além do pêlo que deixou não fez nada.

**Ling:** Ainda bem. Desculpa mais uma vez e acredita que ele não te vai voltar a chatear.

**Kai:** Não te preocupes. A culpa não é tua.

**Ling:** Obrigada! Agora tu seu gato irresponsável temos que falar. – disse a Ling afastando-se com o gato nos braços.

**Meg:** Eu nunca vi o Blader portar-se dessa maneira.

**Chiaroo:** Ele deve mesmo gostar do Kai.

**Ling:** Escuta bem: tu não vais sair desse puf, na verdade tu não vais mover um pêlo que seja desse puf senão hoje não dormes comigo, percebeste? – o gato apenas se encolheu como se disse-se "eu percebi" e a Ling foi em direcção aos amigos.

**Lila:** Conseguiste convencê-lo?

**Ling:** Acho que sim. – batem à porta – Entre!

**Empregada:** O jantar já está servido menina.

**Ling:** Nós já vamos, obrigado!

**Empregada:** Com licença menina.

**Tyson:** Boa! Hora do jantar! Eu estou esfomeado!

**Kenny:** Tyson, tenta não nos envergonhares.

**Lila:** Porque é que dizes isso?

**Ray:** Porque o Tyson tem um apetite incontrolável.

**Tyson:** ò.ó Isso é exagero!

**Kai:** Na verdade é favor!

**Tyson:** O quê?

**Ling:** Rapazes deixem-se disso! Vamos lá jantar! – dirigiram-se até à sala de jantar onde as raparigas tiveram o jantar mais esquisito da vida delas.

**Chiaroo:** Este tipo não tem travões?

**Meg:** Acho que tem é um buraco no estômago!

**Lila:** Mas têm que admitir que é um dom comer tanto e estar tão elegante!

**Ling:** Lila deixa-te de dizer tolices!

**Tyson:** (com a boca cheia) Maxé berdade! Eu xou muito elegante!

**Max:** x.x Oh meu!

**Ray:** Tyson, ao menos não fales de boca cheia!

**Tyson:** (ainda de boca cheia) Xtá bem! – o jantar passou e já estava a ficar tarde.

**Kenny:** Acho que é melhor irmos andando antes que escureça.

**Ling:** Não te preocupes chefe! O motorista leva-vos. – Ling foi chamar o motorista.

**Meg:** Foi muito boa esta tarde juntos.

**Ray:** É verdade.

**Lila:** Gostava de estarmos todos juntos outra vez.

**Max:** Tenho uma ideia!

**Tyson:** O que é?

**Max:** Porque é que amanhã vocês não vêm treinar connosco?

**Chiaroo:** É uma óptima ideia, mas precisamos de falar com a Ling.

**Ling:** Porque é que precisam falar comigo?

**Lila:** Ling nós estávamos a combinar encontrar-nos todos amanhã para treinar e como és a líder queríamos a tua opinião.

**Ling:** Eu acho uma óptima ideia! Onde é que nos encontramos?

**Tyson:** Na minha casa!

**Lila:** E onde é que fica?

**Tyson:** É uma casa antiga. Melhor dizendo um dojo!

**Chiaroo:** Eu sei onde é! Amanhã encontramo-nos lá!

**Ray:** Às dez?

**Meg:** Feito.

**Todos excepto o Kai:** Boa!

**Kai:** "Era só o que me faltava! Já não me bastava estes idiotas e agora tenho que aturar mais quatro raparigas! Isto é fantástico!"

**Ling:** Então até amanhã rapazes!

**Rapazes:** Até amanhã!

As raparigas entraram na mansão e foram cada uma para o seu quarto. Deitaram-se e adormeceram esperando um dia muito interessante.

* * *

**Autora:** Bolas! Estava a ver que não! Este capítulo foi rápido mas o próximo...É que eu não estou com muitas ideias por isso não sei quando vai sair! Gostaram da surpresa das "novas personagens"? Talvez já estivessem à espera! Se me quiserem responder a isso mandem uma review ou então se me querem dizer se gostaram ou se foi uma seca é dizerem tudo numa review! Jinhos e até ao próximo capítulo! 


	8. A rapariga descontrolada

**Autora:** Ah! Eu não resisto em escrever! Mesmo sem ideias eu vou continuar por isso neste capítulo não sei como me vou sair! Mas espero que gostem e para quem ainda não reparou as aspas "..." é para os pensamentos! Muito bem, as personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

* * *

**A rapariga descontrolada**

Mais uma manhã de sol na cidade de Tóquio e mais uma vez a Ling acorda assustada graças ao seu despertador. Levantou-se e foi acordar as amigas. A Meg e a Chiaroo levantaram-se logo mas o problema foi a Lila.

**Meg:** O que se passa Ling? Não vais tomar o pequeno-almoço? – diz ela parando ao lado da amiga que está no quarto da Lila.

**Ling:** Eu vou, mas antes temos que acordar a Lila.

**Chiaroo:** -.- Pelos vistos não vai ser nada fácil!

**Meg:** Tive uma ideia! Se ela não quer sair da cama nós tiramos ela à força!

**Todas:** Boa!

Dirigiram-se à Lila que dormia tranquilamente e puxaram-na da cama fazendo com que ela aterra-se no chão.

**Lila:** AI! ò.ó Para que é que foi isso?

**Chiaroo:** Para te levantares, ora!

**Lila:** Mas para isso bastava chamar, não?

**Ling:** Por acaso não. Eu chamei-te mas tu simplesmente continuaste a ressonar por isso não tivemos outra solução senão tirar-te da cama à força.

**Meg:** E podes agradecer-me que a ideia foi minha! – diz piscando o olho à amiga.

**Lila:** Eu já te agradeço. Ò.Ó VOLTA AQUI SUA DESGRAÇADA! – e saiu a correr atrás da Meg que já tinha começado a fugir da amiga furiosa.

**Chiaroo:** -.-'''A Meg está em sarilhos!

**Ling:** -.-''' E dos que ressonam! – as duas desatam a rir e vão em direcção à sala de jantar onde têm o pequeno-almoço à espera e a Lila e a Meg à bulha. Quando acabaram foram vestir-se. A Ling usa uma mini-saia azul, um top azul, um casaco até à cintura branco, umas luvas do tipo como eles usam azuis (vocês percebem?), meias e sapatilhas brancas; a Lila usa umas jeans pretas, um top cor-de-rosa, umas luvas também cor-de-rosa e uma sapatilhas brancas e com detalhes em preto; a Meg usa uma jeans normais, um top vermelho, luvas e sapatilhas pretas e a Chiaroo usa uma mini-saia cor-de-rosa forte, um top branco e cor-de-rosa e luvas e sapatilhas brancas (não tenho muito jeito para descrever o vestuário x.x). E de seguida saíram em direcção a casa do Tyson.

**Dojo do Tyson**

**Tyson:** Que horas são chefe?

**Kenny:** São 9.45.

**Max:** Calma Tyson. Estás muito impaciente.

**Ray:** O que não é novidade nele, mas estar ansioso pela chegada de raparigas isso já estranho!

**Tyson:** Eu sei que pode parecer estranho mas eu gostei daquelas miúdas. Elas são todas tão bonitas, são muito simpáticas, parecem a ser óptimas beybladers mas o que gosto mais nelas é que nenhuma gritou comigo! Isso é o que eu adoro nelas!

**Max:** -.- Eu não acredito!

**Ray:** -.- Só podias ter um motivo idiota!

**Tyson:** ó.ò Mas porque é que estão a dizer isso?

Enquanto continuavam a conversa elas chegaram mas só o Kai deu por elas.

**Kai:** Tyson! As tuas visitas chegaram.

**Tyson:** Hã? Olá meninas!

**Lila:** Bom-dia rapazes!

**Kenny:** Vieram cedo. Ainda nem são dez!

**Ling:** Nós não nos queríamos atrasar no nosso primeiro dia de treino juntos!

**Lila:** Por isso é que arrastaram da cama! – Diz olhando com uns olhos ameaçadores para a Meg.

**Max:** Então vamos lá para fora.

As raparigas saíram e os rapazes foram atrás delas. Pelo caminho o Kenny ia a falar com o Max e quando chegaram chamou a Ling.

**Kenny:** Ling?

**Ling:** O que se passa chefe?

**Kenny:** Eu queria que tu começasses o treino.

**Ling:** Mas porquê?

**Kenny:** Porque preciso acabar de recolher uns dados sobre a tua maneira de combater.

**Meg:** Mas não recolheste dados ontem?

**Kenny:** É que eu preciso acabar de fazer a ficha dos dados da Ling para depois começar a fazer as vossas.

**Meg:** Está bem.

**Ling:** E com é que eu vou combater?

**Max:** Vais combater comigo.

**Ling:** Ai sim? Tenho a certeza que vai ser interessante. – Puseram-se nas suas posições e começaram o combate. O combate manteve-se equilibrado, ou pelo menos assim parecia.

**Max:** Estás a sair-te melhor do que eu pensava.

**Ling:** Obrigado pelo elogio mas acredita que isto está prestes a acabar! Simiar! – O beyblade começou a atacar mas pareceu não fazer efeito. – O que se passa?

O Max estava calmo. Parecia muito confiante e que sabia exactamente o que estava a fazer. Esta reacção deixou a Ling irritada. Ela estava a ficar muito chateada e ao que parecia isto ao contrário dos seus combates anteriores não estava a ajudar.

**Meg:** "Mas o que se passa com a Ling?"

**Ling:** Simiar o que se passa? Eu não estou a conseguir! Não! – ela estava a perder o controlo, parecia não ver nada à sua frente. A raiva estava a consumi-la por completo e foi então que o Max fez o ataque final atirando a Simiar para fora do estádio parando ao lado da Ling. – Mas...não pode ser...eu perdi! – ajoelha-se fazendo as amigas correrem para ela e os rapazes boquiabertos.

**Lila:** Ling! Estás bem?

**Ling:** Eu não acredito! Eu perdi!

**Meg:** Mas porque é que estás assim? Umas vezes perde-se outras ganha-se, é normal!

**Ling:** Tu não percebes! Esta foi a minha primeira derrota! – ao dizer isto chamou ainda mais a atenção de todos.

**Chiaroo:** Tem calma. Quando perdemos pela primeira vez ficamos todos em estado de choque. Vá lá Ling! – ela finalmente levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao Kenny. Ela não estava com boa cara. Estava zangada, triste e desapontada consigo mesma.

**Kenny:** O que se passa?

**Ling:** Diz-me porque é que eu perdi.

**Kenny:** Hã?

**Ling:** Eu quero que tu me digas porque é que eu perdi.

**Kenny:** Tu sabes que perdeste não só devido ao ataque do Max, não é? – ela não respondeu. Continuou calada e de cabeça baixa. – Bem apesar do Max ter um novo anel defensivo o verdadeiro problema foste tu.

**Ling:** Estou de ouvidos. – já tinha levantado a cabeça e encarava com uns olhos mais confiantes o Kenny.

**Kenny:** Ling tu apesar de seres uma óptima beyblader tens um ponto fraco.

**Ling:** Ponto fraco?

**Lila:** o.o A Ling? Um ponto fraco? Tens a certeza chefe?

**Kenny:** Sim. Ling o teu problema é que descontrolas-te com facilidade. Irritas-te muito depressa e isso faz com que percas o controlo do beyblade. Já para não falar que em vez de te acalmares chateias-te ainda mais.

**Ling:** Entendo. E como é que eu posso ultrapassar esse ponto fraco?

**Kenny:** Bem...eu acho que te devias acalmar.

**Ling:** Acalmar-me? Kenny isso não é solução! Tem que haver outra maneira para resolver isso! Então Kenny?

**Kenny:** Eu...não sei!

**Kai:** Só há uma maneira de ultrapassares esse ponto fraco.

**Ling:** E qual é?

Kai: Tens que aprender a controlar a tua raiva.

**Ling:** o.o A controlar a minha raiva?

**Kenny:** Isso é uma solução para o problema! Ling, onde vais? – ela estava a afastar-se dos amigos e parou em frente ao Kai.

**Ling:** Tu sabes como é que eu posso aprender a controlar a minha raiva, não sabes? – ele permaneceu calado. – Kai tu podes ajudar-me, eu sei! Por favor ensina-me! Kai eu imploro-te! Ajuda-me a aprender a controlar a minha raiva! – ela estava quase de joelhos à sua frente quando ele finalmente fala.

**Kai:** Tens a certeza que queres que eu te ajude?

**Ling:** Claro que sim! – diz com os olhos a brilhar.

**Kai:** Então eu ajudo-te. Amanhã encontramo-nos na ponte ao pé do rio às 8 da manhã. Não te atrases. – e foi-se embora sem dizer mais nada.

**Ling:** Obrigada Kai! Até amanhã! – despediu-se dele porque tinha a certeza que não o voltaria a ver naquele dia.

**Tyson:** o.O Vocês perceberam alguma coisa do que acabou de acontecer?

**Max:** o.O Mesmo que eu tente não consigo!

**Lila:** Tu vais mesmo treinar com ele?

**Ling:** Claro!

**Lila:** Oh meu!

O resto do dia passou-se rapidamente e logo estavam todos em casa a dormir. A Ling estava tão ansiosa que não conseguia dormir, mas decidiu acalmar-se pois tinha que se levantar cedo. A manhã chegou e o despertador tocou no quarto da Ling com o mesmo barulho irritante de sempre. Mas desta vez ela não se zangou nem gritou que tinha que comprar um despertador novo. Estava ansiosa por ir treinar com o Kai e não se queria atrasar tal como ele tinha pedido. Arranjou-se e foi andando até à ponte. Quando lá chegou reparou que o Kai já lá estava.

**Ling:** Bom-dia!

**Kai:** Vieste cedo.

**Ling:** Não te queria fazer esperar.

**Kai:** Vamos então. – começaram a caminhar em direcção ao lugar onde o Kai costumava treinar sozinho. – Ling prometes que não contas a ninguém para onde vamos?

**Ling:** Claro! Podes confiar em mim. Mas porque me estás a pedir isso?

**Kai:** Porque não quero que ninguém me vá chatear enquanto estou a treinar. Ninguém sabe onde treino sozinho.

**Ling:** Está bem. Eu não conto a ninguém.

Seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio para depois chegarem a uma floresta. Começaram a combater, e isto repetiu-se vezes e vezes sem conta. Combateram e combateram e cada vez que combatiam a Ling irritava-se mais, descontrolava-se mais e ainda não tinha ganho nenhum combate. Uma hora depois a Ling já estava cansada e sentou-se dizendo:

**Ling:** Não...vale a pena...eu não...aguento mais! – o Kai dirigiu-se à rapariga.

**Kai:** Vais desistir?

**Ling:** Eu não disse isso! Só estou a dizer que talvez não consiga.

**Kai:** Então vamos tentar uma coisa.

**Ling:** O que é? – ele esticou a sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se e sentiu a sua mão frágil e delicada e ela também sentiu a sua mão quente que parecia-lhe reconfortante.

**Kai:** Quero que agora combatas como sempre combateste.

**Ling:** Mas... tens a certeza?

**Kai:** Sim. Esquece o que eu disse no princípio e combate normalmente mas não uses toda a tua energia. Guarda um pouco para o fim.

**Ling:** Certo!

Ele afastou-se e começaram o combate. Desta vez o combate estava equilibrado e a Ling estava a sair-se bem. Ela estava a começar a perceber e decidiu fazer o ataque final. O Kai foi apanhado desprevenido e a Ling ganhou o combate.

**Ling:** Então?

**Kai:** Perfeito!

**Ling:** Boa! - E começou aos pulinhos com o seu beyblade nas mãos. Estava tão feliz que correu para o Kai e deu-lhe um grande abraço. Ele ficou sem perceber o que estava a acontecer e ela ao aperceber-se do que estava a fazer largou-o rapidamente ficando muito corada. – Desculpa!

**Kai:** Não faz mal. Vamos continuar o treino. – E continuaram. O treino durou mais três horas e a Ling já não aguentava. Depois de um combate acabar ela pega no seu pião e dirige-se ao Kai.

**Ling:** Kai, por favor vamos para um pouco.

**Kai:** Mas porquê?

**Ling:** É que eu estou muito cansada, já para não falar que estou cheia de fome!

**Kai:** A falares assim já pareces o Tyson.

**Ling:** Ora, não digas isso. Já é meio-dia. Eu não acredito que tu não tenhas fome.

**Kai:** E o que é que queres fazer?

**Ling:** Eu pensei em irmos almoçar juntos. Que dizes?

**Kai:** Nós os dois?

**Ling:** Sim! Eu sei que não queres ir até a casa do Tyson e eu também não quero ir até a minha casa por isso pensei que podíamos ir almoçar juntos! Eu conheço um snack-bar que faz as melhores sandes de todo o Japão! Queres vir?

**Kai:** Como queiras.

**Ling:** Boa! Vais ver que vais gostar. – puseram-se a caminhos do snack-bar e a Ling não parava de falar em comida. O Kai pediu-lhe para parar senão não ia comer nada quando lá chegassem e ela começou a rir-se fazendo com que elese ri-setambém um pouco. Por outro lado os ânimos não estavam tão animados em casa do Tyson.

**Dojo do Tyson**

**Meg:** Lila se continuas a andar de um lado para o outro eu vou vomitar tudo aquilo que comi.

**Lila:** Como é que queres que eu pare? Eu estou aqui preocupada com a Ling e estás a mandar-me parar? Sabe-se lá o que ele pode estar a fazer a ela. Ai, eu nem quero pensar!

**Ray:** Não fiques assim! O Kai pode ter um feitio difícil mas é boa pessoa.

**Lila:** Eu não tinha tanta certeza. Ele tem aquela expressão má no rosto que eu morro de medo!

**Tyson:** Ora, não exageres!

**Kenny:** Se estás tão preocupada ligas à Ling assim que chegares a casa.

**Lila:** É uma boa ideia!

**Chiaroo:** E assim podes parar quieta!

**Snack-bar**

Por esta altura a Ling e o Kai já tinham chegado ao snack-bar. Sentaram-se e a Ling tirou o seu casaco para ficar mais à vontade. O Kai sem querer observou-a nesse gesto e ficou meio pasmado.

**Kai:** "Ela é tão bonita! O que é que eu estou a fazer? Deixa-te de tolices Kai!" – pensou ele.

Depois de terem pedido o que queriam comer a Ling virou-se para a janela do snack-bar. Felizmente a mesa deles ficava ao lado da janela. Ela apoiou a cabeça na mão e ficou a olhar para o movimento da cidade. No snack-bar estavam com o rádio ligado e sem se aperceber a Ling começou a cantarolar baixinhos mas as pessoas que estivessem perto dela ouviam. O Kai ficou a ouvi-la por uns momentos. A sua voz era doce e reconfortante e ele gostava de a ouvir cantar mesmo que só naquele momento a tivesse ouvido.

**Kai:** Tens uma voz bonita.

**Ling:** Hã? – quando percebeu o que ele disse corou um pouco e disse – Obrigada!

Dali a pouco a comida veio e almoçaram.A Ling conseguiu pôr o Kai a falar e conversaram um pouco mesmo que fosse sobre beyblade. Ela estava a descobrir que apesar de ser muito calado ele era um rapaz muito amável e simpático. Pagaram e saíram do snack-bar ainda a conversar.

**Ling:** Então agora vamos voltar aos treinos não é?

**Kai:** Ling eu estive a pensar. Acho que adiamos o treino desta tarde.

**Ling:** Mas porquê?

**Kai:** Não me perguntes que nem eu mesmo sei bem porquê.

**Ling:** Está bem! Então vamos para casa! – continuaram o seu caminho calados e chegou a altura de se separarem. – É aqui que nos separamos. Encontramo-nos amanhã à mesma hora?

**Kai:** Sim.

**Ling:** Até amanhã. – despediu-se sorrindo e o Kai só lhe devolveu o sorriso. Cada um seguiu o seu caminho cansados de uma manhã intensa. Quando chegou a casa a Ling foi até ao seu quarto e deitou-se um pouco na cama a descansar. Minutos depois a empregada entra no quarto.

**Empregada:** Menina, telefone para si.

**Ling:** Obrigada, eu já atendo.

**Empregada:** Com licença menina. – a empregada saiu e a Ling atendeu o telefone (ela tem um telefone no quarto).

**Ling:** Sim?

**Lila:**"Ling?"

**Ling:** Olá Lila! Estás bem?

**Lila:**"Estar bem estou. Estou é preocupada contigo. Então estás bem? Não estás ferida? Não te magoaram?"

**Ling:** Lila tem calma! Eu estou bem!

**Lila:** "Tens a certeza?O Kai não te fez mal nenhum pois não?"

**Ling:** É claro que não! Ele até foi muito amável comigo!

**Lila:** "Amável? Ele não te fez uma lavagem ao cérebro pois não?"

**Ling:** ò.ó Claro que não! Deixa-te de dizer tolices! O Kai foi muito simpático comigo sim e eu mal posso esperar para o treino de amanhã!"

**Lila:** "Oh meu! Bem eu fico contente por estares bem. Adeus!"

**Ling:** Adeus e beijinhos!

**Lila:** "Beijos."

A Ling olha para o Blader com um ar indignado e surpreendido e diz:

**Ling:** Ela perdeu o juízo!

O resto do dia passou calmo e mais relaxado. Quando a Ling se deitou estava exausta e tanto ela como o Kai adormeceram mal caíram na cama. Aquele tinha sido o primeiro de muitos dias cansativos.

* * *

**Autora:** Até que enfim que acabei este capítulo! Estava ansiosa por o publicar. Eu sinceramente não sei quando vou publicar o próximo capítulo. Agora a escola começou e vai ser muito difícil. Eu espero que quem esteja a ler a fic não se zangue com a demora e que me mandem reviews a dizer o que acharam deste capítulo. Jinhos! 


	9. A Ling assume o controlo

**Autora:** Finalmente o capítulo 9 pessoal! Sinceramente acho que devia dizer littledark visto que és só tu que parece que está a ler! -.-''' Bem se é assim eu dedico a fic a ti e espero que gostes da ideia! Mãos ao trabalho! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

* * *

**A Ling assume o controlo**

Já se tinha passado uma semana depois da Ling ter começado a treinar com o Kai. Segundo ele a Ling estava a ficar cada vez melhor. Já não era aquela beyblader irritada e que perdia rapidamente a paciência, na verdade estava muito calma! Não se mostrava nervosa e tinha sempre uma estratégia em mente. Agora eles estavam na tal floresta a praticar.

**Ling:** Força Simiar!

**Kai:** Vai Dranzer! – os beyblades chocaram e voaram em direcção aos seus donos que os agarraram. – Ling, acho que o treino acabou.

**Ling:** Como assim?

**Kai:** Tu não precisas treinar mais. Acho que já dominas perfeitamente a tua raiva, na verdade acho que ela desapareceu. Fizeste um bom trabalho.

**Ling:** A sério? Que bom! – e de tanta felicidade pulou e correu até ao Kai abraçando-o como da outra vez, mas como estava tão feliz deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e quando se apercebeu largou-o logo. – Ai que vergonha! Desculpa! Acho que foi da emoção da notícia! – disse muito corada.

**Kai:** Deixa estar. – ele ainda estava meio atordoado com aquilo mas não se importou muito. Sabia que ela era daquela maneira espontânea e ele gostava disso. Mas sempre houve algo que o confundiu. Ele não conseguia perceber como é que ela estava sempre a sorrir, nem mesmo os amigos eram daquela maneira! A Ling reparou que ele estava absorvido nos seus pensamentos e decide agir.

**Ling:** Kai, estás bem? Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Kai:** Bem eu... – ele queria perguntar-lhe o porquê daquele sorriso mas pela primeira vez a pergunta não queria sair.

**Ling:** Queres dizer-me alguma coisa?

**Kai:** É que... eu não percebo... não percebo como é que estás sempre a sorrir. – ao ouvir isto ela baixa a cabeça e perde o sorriso. Ao vê-la assim o Kai fica arrependido por ter tocado no assunto.

**Ling:** Porque... eu prometi a mim mesma que não ia chorar. Que ia ser forte e estar feliz.

**Kai:** Não estou a perceber.

**Ling:** Isto é sobre o facto de eu viver com o meu tio. – ela continuava de cabeça baixa.

**Kai:** Ling eu não queria tocar em assuntos que fossem complicados para ti.

**Ling:** Não faz mal! – ela já o encara mas sem o tal sorriso. – Eu acho que mereces saber já que foste o primeiro a perguntar.

**Kai:** Como assim?

**Ling:** É que ninguém ainda tocou nesse assunto comigo.

**Kai:** Mas não era a minha intenção.

**Ling:** Eu sei, mas agora eu vou contar. Vamos sentar-nos?

**Kai:** Vamos. – foram sentar-se debaixo de uma árvore à sombra.

**Ling:** Acho melhor começar. Eu acho que ninguém sabe mas o meu tio tem um irmão, o meu pai. Antes de eu nascer o meu tio já era presidente da BBA e os meus pais estavam a começar a sua carreira como empresários de sucesso. Para ser sincera eu acho que o meu nascimento foi um erro que eles cometeram pois o emprego deles não permitia falhas. Mas mesmo assim a minha mãe tirou um ano de baixa para ficar a tomar conta de mim. Passado esse ano ela tinha que voltar ao trabalho por isso a única solução que os meus pais tiveram foi entregar-me ao meu tio visto que ele era o meu único familiar vivo e nenhum dos meus pais queria abandonar o emprego. O meu tio tem tomado conta de mim desde que eu tinha um ano. Mas também quem tem passado mais tempo comigo são os empregados porque o meu tio está sempre ocupado. A minha única companhia tem sido o Blader e a Simiar. Isto pode parecer estranho mas a Simiar foi-me dada pela minha mãe.

**Kai:** Como assim?

**Ling:** Estás a ver este anel? – diz ela apontado para um anel negro, parecido com uma aliança ao rapaz.

**Kai:** O que tem esse anel?

**Ling:** Foi a minha mãe quem mo deu. Neste anel estava guardado o espírito da Simiar.

**Kai:** Nesse anel?

**Ling:** Sim. E também gosto muito desse anel porque me faz lembrar muito os meus pais. Eu às vezes sinto inveja das minhas amigas por viverem uma vida normal. Eu gostava de saber o que isso é. Acho que deves isto tudo muito estranho, não?

**Kai:** Nem por isso. Os meus morreram quando eu era ainda muito pequeno (não sei se isso é verdade ou não, se souberem avisem-me x.x) e tenho vivido com o meu avô. Mas também não serve de muito porque ele só me quer usar para os seus esquemazinhos e eu não estou interessado.

**Ling:** Oh! Deve ser complicado para ti. E eu ainda me queixo por mal ver os meus.

**Kai:** Porque dizes isso?

**Ling:** Bem, é que quase nunca vejo os meus. A última vez que os vi foram há quase dois anos.

**Kai:** Mas eles não te telefonam?

**Ling:** Quem me dera! Quase nunca tenho notícias deles. Às vezes penso que se esqueceram que têm uma filha!

**Kai:** Mesmo assim comparando o meu caso com o teu acho que o teu é pior. Eu não tenho maneira de ver os meus, contigo os teus é que não te ligam.

**Ling:** Acho que tens razão. – ficaram calados por um momento.

**Kai:** Que tal ires mostrar aos outros o quanto melhoraste?

**Ling:** Óptima ideia! – ela já tinha voltado ao seu estado habitual. O seu sorriso nos lábios e a sua voz alegre. Caminharam juntos até casa do Tyson.

**Dojo do Tyson**

**Tyson:** Oh não vou perder!

**Lila:** Já te avisei que não te devias meter comigo Tyson! - Estavam todos a treinar juntos e no momento em que o combate acaba com uma Lila saltitante cantando vitória a Ling e o Kai chegam.

**Chiaroo:** Ling! Kai! Vocês vieram! – todos viraram-se para eles e correram para os amigos. As raparigas abraçaram a Ling com saudades. À uma semana que não se viam e estavam muito felizes por ver a sua líder.

**Lila:** Ainda bem que estão aqui! Todos nós sentimentos imenso a vossa falta.

**Ling:** É bom ouvir isso. Mas agora eu queria fazer algo. Max eu quero uma desforra do nosso último combate. – todos excepto o Kai ficaram surpreendidos com a reacção espontânea da rapariga.

**Max:** Por mim tudo bem.

**Ling:** Boa! Vamos?

**Max:** Sim. – dirigiram-se ao beystadium seguido do resto do pessoal. Estava frente a frente como da última vez só que desta vez a menina de cabelo preto tinha uns truques na manga. O combate começou bem e equilibrado.

**Meg:** o.o O que se passa com Ling? Já não parece a mesma!

**Lila:** o.o Tens razão! Ela está...calma!

**Kenny:** E mais poderosa! – todos se viraram para ele. – Segundo os dados da Dizzi a Ling evoluiu imenso nesta última semana.

**Tyson:** Parece que não te poupaste a esforços, hein Kai?

**Kai:** Acho que tens razão. " Vá lá Ling mostra-lhes o quanto melhoras-te."

**Ling:** Max isto está divertido mas eu já estou farta de brincar. Simiar acaba com ele! – o seu pião saiu disparado e derrubou sem problemas o Draciel do Max.

Todos excepto o Kai e a Ling que já sabiam o que ia acontecer: O.O Fantástico!

**Max:** Estás muito melhor. Foi uma vitória espectacular!

**Ling:** Obrigada. Então chefe?

**Kenny:** Ficou perfeito! Fizeste um óptimo trabalho!

**Ling:** Ora o mérito não é só para mim. Se o Kai não me tivesse ajudado acho que ainda não tinha conseguido.

**Chiaroo:** Bem então foram os dois fantásticos! – risada total entre todos de repente um barulho ensurdecedor para o riso das duas equipas.

**Tyson:** Ai que fome! – caíram estilo anime.

**Lila:** Tyson tu és impossível!

**Ling:** Deixa estar. Já está na hora de almoço mesmo.

**Meg:** E o que vamos fazer para comer?

**Ray:** Eu ontem cozinhei o almoçoe o jantar! Não vou fazer outra vez!

**Tyson:** É um azar o avô estar fora agora por dois meses. Para arranjar comida é um sacrifício!

**Max:** -.- Pára de dizer tolices Tyson!

**Ling:** Não se preocupem, hoje somos nós que fazemos o almoço está bem meninas?

**Lila:** Mas tu sabes cozinhar?

**Ling:** Sim!

**Raparigas:** O.o O quê?

**Meg:** Eu não acredito que uma rapariga que vive rodeada de empregados sabe cozinhar!

**Ling:** Quando não tenho nada melhor para fazer tenho que ocupar o meu tempo com alguma coisa não é? – mais uma vez caíram estilo anime.

**Chiaroo:** Sabes Ling, já sentia falta desse teu jeito.

**Ling:** Oh Chiaroo...

**Lila:** E da tua liderança!

**Ling:** Lila...

**Meg:** Vamos fazer o almoço?

**Todas:** Boa! - e dirigiram-se à cozinha.

**Rapazes:** o.O''

**Tyson:** Elas estão cada vez piores! – risada total entre eles.

Depois do almoço e de uma conversa para pôr os pormenores em dia a noite chegou e foram cada um para sua casa combinando mais um dia de treinos juntos para o dia seguinte. Uma coisa era certa: os Bladebreakers e as Stars eram amigos de verdade e essa amizade era capaz de ultrapassar qualquer barreira!

* * *

**Autora:** Acabei! O capítulo 9! Nem acredito! - (olhos brilhando). Eu espero que tenham gostado! O próximo capítulo não faço a menor ideia de quando vou publicar por isso não quero que se zanguem e por favor mandem reviews ou querem que eu me ponha de joelhos? (littledark não fiques chateada por eu pedir mais reviews mas é que só recebo tuas e quero que TODOS leiam -.-'' acho impossível mas mesmo assim...) Beijos para o pessoal! 


	10. Já passaram dois anos

**Autora:** Finalmente o capítulo 10! Para quem estava ansioso espero que goste porque eu estou a fazer isto para vocês e especialmente para a única pessoa que parece estar a ler, a littledark! Bem aqui vamos: as personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

* * *

**Já passaram dois anos**

Já tinham passado dois dias desde que os Bladebreakers e as Stars se tinham voltado a reunir. Como era de esperar já haviam grandes amizades entre eles. Para começar a Ling e o Kai; o facto de terem estado juntos uma semana fez com que se criasse entre eles um carinho especial e podia ver-se isso com os olhares e sorrisos que trocavam. Outra amizade era o Tyson e a Lila; ela ficava encantada a ver o Tyson comer com aquela velocidade incrível e adorava ouvi-lo contar as várias maneiras estranhas que os amigos e o avô já tinham usado para tentar acordá-lo. A Lila também contava as formas esquisitas que já a tinham acordado, resultado: risada total entre os dois. Também havia a Meg e o Ray; a Meg adorava ouvir o Ray contar histórias sobre a sua aldeia e ela também lhe contava coisas sobre Kyoto. E depois havia o Max e a Chiaroo; eles davam-se bem mas não se via nenhuma amizade especial entre eles. E por fim temos o Kenny. As raparigas adoram o Kenny. Para elaso Kennyé como a mascote do grupo e ele fica um pouco embaraçado com a atenção das meninas. Agora as duas equipas estavam sentadas a almoçar em casa do Tyson, como sempre.

**Max:** Tyson já acabaste?

**Tyson:** Hum que bom! Já este foi o último.

**Ray:** Ainda bem, porque já estava farto de esperar.

**Lila:** Eu ainda não percebo como é que alguém come assim tanto!

**Meg:** Lila, por favor!

**Chiaroo:** O problema agora é esta louça toda! – no lava-loiça estavam perto de vinte pratos empilhados com um ar extremamente nojento.

**Ling:** Não se preocupem, eu lavo tudo.

**Todos:** O QUÊ? O.O

**Meg:** Tu ficaste louca?

**Ling:** Não, eu estou bem! Agora vão lá treinar que eu lavo isto tudo. Vá! – ela empurrou-os a todos para fora da cozinha e dirigiu-se aos pratos. Bem ela sabia que não estava propriamente sozinha. Ela não se tinha livrado de todos. O Kai ainda estava na cozinha encostado à parede na sua forma habitual. Ele não se tinha ido embora porque sabia que havia algo de errado com a Ling. Ninguém tinha reparado mas ela estava triste. Apesar de manter o sorriso, os seus olhos dourados diziam outra coisa. E ele sabia disso! Aquela semana que passaram juntos deu para conhecerem-se bem.

**Ling:** (de costas viradas para ele) Não vais treinar com os outros?

**Kai:** Não enquanto não me disseres o que se passa.

**Ling:** Que queres dizer? – disse enquanto continuava de costas viradas para ele.

**Kai:** Podes enganar os outros mas comigo é outra história. O que se passa? – ela levantou a cabeça ficando a olhar para o tecto e sabia que era inútil continuar a mentir por isso começou a contar o que se passava.

**Ling:** Hoje fazem dois anos que não vejo os meus pais. E estou a lembrar-me desse dia. Fomos os três comer um gelado ao parque e ... – ela não conseguiu continuar pois lágrimas já caíam dos seus olhos por isso baixou a cabeça e pôs as mãos na cara. Estava a chorar! O Kai apercebeu-se e dirigiu-se a ela. A Ling sentiu uma mão no ombro e olhou para ele. Os seus olhos dourados estavam agora cheios de lágrimas e ela chorava sem parar.

**Kai:** Não chores. Eu tive uma ideia! – ela agora estava de cabeça baixa a ouvi-lo atentamente. – Que tal se fôssemos comer um gelado? – ao ouvir isto a Ling levantou a cabeça rapidamente enquanto lágrimas continuavam a cair dos seus olhos.

**Ling:** Oh Kai... – abraçou-o enquanto rios de lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Ele abraçou-a com força e mesmo sem dizer uma palavra estava a confortar a rapariga. Depois de cinco minutos de choro a Ling já estava recomposta e com o seu sorriso de volta.

**Kai:** Já te sentes melhor?

**Ling:** Sim, obrigado! Acho melhor começar a limpar isto se queremos ir comer o gelado. Ajudas-me?

**Kai:** Acho que não tenho escolha! (autora: ainda gostava de ver o Kai de avental a lavar a loiça! XD) – puseram mãos ao trabalho e 15 minutos depois já estava tudo limpinho. Agora estavam dirigir-se para a entrada da casa.

**Ling:** Não vamos avisar os outros?

**Kai:** Se queres ver o Tyson a devorar a gelataria estás à vontade!

**Ling:** ¬¬Acho que tens razão. Vamos embora. – e saíram os dois sozinhos sem contar nada aos amigos.

**Na Gelataria**

**Ling:** Como assim não queres? Tu convidas-me para virmos comer um gelado e agora não queres? Só podes estar a gozar!

**Kai:** Já te disse que não me apetece.

**Ling:** O QUÊ? – muito irritada vira-se para o homem da gelataria que observava a cena muito indignado e disse – Senhor, dois gelados de baunilha, por favor!

**Kai/ Homem da gelataria:** O.O'

**Homem da gelataria:** (ainda sem perceber nada) Aqui tem menina. – a Ling pagou e agradeceu pelos gelados.

**Ling:** Toma.

Kai: Eu di... – mas não acabou ao ver a cara dela - ¬¬ ' Obrigado. – foram até ao parque onde se sentaram num banco e acabaram de comer os gelados.

**Ling:** Kai obrigado!

**Kai:** Hã? o.õ

**Ling:** Muito obrigado por teres feito isto. Agora sinto-me muito melhor. Foi muito simpático da tua parte.

**Kai:** Não precisas agradecer.

**Ling:** Talvez...

**Kai:** Achas que os teus pais te vão ligar?

**Ling:** Duvido muito. Eles estão sempre muito ocupados e acho que não se lembram que já passaram dois anos. Para eles o tempo passa a voar.

**Kai:** Entendo.

**Dojo do Tyson**

**Lila:** Ling onde é que estás? Hã? o.õ – a Lila estava à procura da Ling, porque ela ainda não tinha aparecido. Eles pensavam que ela ainda estava a lavar a loiça, porque afinal de contas ainda eram quase vinte pratos!

**Max:** Então? Encontraste-a?

**Chiaroo:** Lila? Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Lila:** T.T Acho que a Ling apanhou o vício do Kai.

**Ray:** Que queres dizer?

**Lila:** Ela não está aqui, os sapatos dela não estão na entrada e os do Kai também não!

**Meg:** Então isso significa que estão juntos.

**Kenny:** Acho que não nos devemos preocupar.

**Tyson:** Pois, vamos lá treinar.

**Lila:** ó.ò Mas...

**Parque**

**Ling:** Ai, está um dia tão bonito! – olha para o relógio e...- AH!

**Kai:** O que foi?

**Ling:** O meu tio está quase a chegar a casa e prometi-lhe que hoje chegava mais cedo!

**Kai:** Mas porquê?

**Ling:** Ele tem algo para me dizer. Desculpa.

**Kai:** Não faz mal. – seguiram caminho calados até que chega à parte onde se separavam.

**Ling:** Kai, eu gostei muito, obrigado. Diz aos outros que eu tive de ir mais cedo para casa, está bem? Até amanhã! – e foi-se embora. O Kai seguiu o caminho até casa do Tyson.

**Dojo do Tyson**

**Lila:** Kai! Ainda bem que chegaste! Onde está a Ling?

**Kai:** Ela pediu-me para vos dizer que tinha de ir para casa mais cedo.

**Tyson:** Então ela já foi para casa! Bem então acho melhor o treino acabar, já que não estamos todos...

**Kenny:** Que desculpa! ¬¬ Vamos lá pessoal, tudo a praticar!

**Tyson:** T.T Bolas!

**Mansão da Ling**

**Ling:** Olá tio!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Olá querida!

**Ling:** Então, o que é que o Sr. me queria dizer?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Bem eu quero que as Stars e os Bladebreakers estejam todos aqui para eu contar.

**Ling:** O quê? E quando vai ser isso?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Amanhã mesmo. Avisas os teus amigos amanhã que dá tempo. Agora tenho que ir! Adeus!

**Ling:** T.T Não acredito nisto!

A tarde passou e depressa chegou a noite. A Ling estava a rebolar na cama preocupada com aquilo que o tio tinha para lhes dizer. De certeza que não lhes ia apresentar uma nova equipa, era outra coisa! Mas finalmente conseguiu dormir sem saber o dia que lhe esperava.

* * *

**Autora:** Ai que cansada! Estava a ver que nunca mais publicava o capítulo 10! É que aqui em casa estou a ter uns problemas em ir ao computador e... bem não interessa! O que interessa é que o capítulo já saiu! (olhos brilhando enquanto dá pulinhos de alegria) Espero que tenham gostado e que por favor MANDEM REVIEWS! Beijos e boas fics! 


	11. Uma boa ou uma má notícia?

**Autora:** Ai, afinal o capítulo 11 vai sair um pouco mais depressa que o 10! Ainda bem que é assim, eu quero fazer esta fic até ao fim, embora vá demorar um pouco para chegar até lá! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

* * *

**Uma boa ou uma má notícia?**

A manhã chegou e a Ling levantou-se apressada. O tio tinha-lhe pedido para que estivessem todos lá de manhã cedo, por isso tinha que se despachar.

**Dojo do Tyson**

**Lila:** Bom-dia amiga!

**Ling:** Bom-dia. Onde estão os outros?

**Lila:** Já estão a preparar tudo para o treino. Vamos!

**Ling:** Sim, mas hoje o treino tem que ser cancelado.

**Lila:** o.õ Mas porquê? – mas não chegou a ouvir a resposta porque a Ling já tinha ido para a parte de trás da casa.

**Ling:** Ei pessoal!

**Max:** Olá Ling!

**Meg:** Que cara é essa?

**Ling:** Bem, é que hoje não há treino.

**Ray:** Como assim?

**Ling:** Calma. É que o meu tio quer ver-nos a todos lá em casa, agora.

**Tyson:** Não sei se reparaste mas não estamos "todos" aqui! Falta o Kai.

**Ling:** Acho que sei onde ele está. Vão andando sem mim.

**Kenny:** E o teu tio?

**Ling:** Digam-lhe que eu não me demoro. Agora vão. – despediu-se dos amigos e foi à procura do Kai. Ela sabia que ele estava na floresta a treinar, só podia ser.

**Floresta**

**Ling:** Onde é que ele está? – ouviu o barulho de latas e foi ver...era o Kai. – KAI! – ao ouvir o grito da rapariga descontrolou-se e o seu pião foi parar à frente dela.

**Kai:** Para que foi isto? – ela não respondeu, mas pegou no beyblade dele e entregou-lhe.

**Ling:** Tens que vir comigo.

**Kai:** Fazer o quê?

**Ling:** O meu tio quer ver-nos a todos lá em casa. Vamos.

**Kai:** Tenho mesmo que ir?

**Ling:** Claro! Tu é o líder dos Bladebreakers, é claro que tens que ir!

**Kai:** (suspiro) Está bem.

**Mansão da Ling**

**Sr. Dickinson:** Bem-vindos meninos!

**Kenny:** Olá Sr. Dickinson.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Entrem por favor. – entraram todos e sentaram-se na mesma sala em que se tinham conhecido. – Meninos, onde estão a Ling e o Kai?

**Meg:** O Kai não estava connosco, por isso a Ling foi buscá-lo.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Está bem. Vamos esperar. Por eles. – dali a cinco minutos eles estavam a chegar.

**Ling:** Olá tio.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Ainda bem que chegaram. – eles sentaram-se frente a frente como da última vez. – Vamos começar. Eu chamei-vos aqui, porque tenho uma notícia para vos dar. Mas primeiro digam-me à quanto tempo estão juntos?

**Lila:** Acho que são...

**Kenny:** Há duas semanas!

**Lila:** ¬¬' ...

**Sr. Dickinson:** Eu pensava que sim. Ling, lembras-te de quando eu vos apresentei tu perguntaste se eu não tinha pensado em nada senão vocês conhecerem-se?

**Ling:** Sim, claro que lembro.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Bom, na verdade há realmente um motivo.

**Ling:** Como assim? – diz levantando-se bruscamente.

**Sr. Dickinson:** O que eu vou anunciar aqui já está a ser oficializado. Bladebreakers, vocês vão defender o título dentro de duas semanas.

**Tyson:** Ena pá! Que fixe! Vamos ter um combate importante!

**Kenny:** Isso significa treinos a dobrar!

**Tyson:** ¬¬ ...

**Max:** Ou a triplicar!

**Tyson:** T.T...

**Ray:** Mas contra quem vamos combater?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Essa é a parte mais interessante. – ele não disse mais nada e continuou a sorrir. Haviam apenas duas pessoas na sala que tinham uma ideia do que ele estava a pensar, o Kai e a Ling.

**Ling:** Tio...eles por acaso não vão combater contra... – calou-se porque ao ver a expressão do tio já sabia a resposta.

**Meg:** Contra quem Ling? – a Ling não disse nada. Estava em choque, era algo que não podia ser, não podia!

**Lila:** Ling...estás bem?

**Chiaroo:** (levantou-se e dirigiu-se à amiga que continuava calada) Somos nós não somos? – a Ling apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim, porque se falasse desatava a chorar.

**Meg/Lila:** Contra nós? O.O

**Chiaroo:** Não acredito que vocês ainda não tivessem percebido! E depois sou eu a parva!

**Kenny:** Sr. Dickinson, é verdade? Vamos combater contra elas?

Sr. **Dickinson:** Sim.

**Ling:** (com lágrimas já pelo rosto) Porquê? Diga-me porquê tio? Qual é o sentido deste combate? – os amigos ao verem a Ling assim surpreenderam-se, era a primeira vez que a viam naquele estado.

**Lila:** Ling calma. Vais ver que vai ser divertido.

**Ling:** Divertido? Divertido? Só podes estar louca! Nós vamos combater contra os nossos amigos para lhes tirar o título! Eu não vejo nada de divertido nisso!

**Meg:** Acho que te estás a precipitar. Ninguém disse que vamos ganhar.

**Ling:** Pois, mas também ninguém disse que vamos perder!

**Lila:** Ling...

**Chiaroo:** O que acham rapazes?

**Kenny:** Bem, eu acho que ia ser interessante.

**Max:** Eu também! Acho melhor combatermos contra alguém de quem gostamos, tem muito mais interesse.

**Tyson:** Pois! E nós não vamos facilitar as coisas para vocês!

**Lila:** Nós vamos fazer o mesmo!

**Ray:** Eu acho que vai ser um combate muito renhido.

**Meg:** Pois vai!

**Chiaroo:** O que achas Kai?

**Kai:** Acho que deviam preocupar-se com a vossa líder e convencê-la a combater senão já temos a vitória garantida.

**Chiaroo:** ¬¬' Directo ao assunto!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Não se precisam preocupar, porque o combate já está marcado para daqui a duas semanas. Durante estas semanas vão treinar para o grande combate. Percebeste Ling?

**Ling:** Sim. Com licença. – ela saiu da sala e fechou-se no seu quarto. Ninguém foi atrás dela porque o Sr. Dickinson impediu-os.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Meninos, a partir de hoje vocês não vão poder estar juntos. As Stars vão treinar aqui e os Bladebreakers vão treinar onde sempre treinaram. Espero que estejam muito melhores quando se voltarem a encontrar. Agora podem ir.

**Lila:** Sr. Dickinson e a Ling?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Ela vai ficar bem. Vamos. – saíram todos, incluindo o Sr. Dickinson que tinha que acabar os preparativos para o grande dia. A Ling ficou no seu quarto a pensar e adormeceu para a acordar no que ela pensava ser um pesadelo.

* * *

**Autora:** E aqui está capítulo! Talvez a Ling tenha sido um pouco dramática, afinal de contas é só um combate mas pronto! Ela lá sabe! Espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews! Beijos! 


	12. O que eu sinto

**Autora:** Olá! Para começar eu quero dizer que vou tentar não me esquecer desta fic por causa da nova que estou a fazer, o problema é que o meu "novo desafio" é escrever duas fics ao mesmo tempo...continuando neste capítulo eu vou fazer ou pelo menos tentar fazer o ponto de vista de cada personagem em relação ao combate, espero que gostem! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem!

* * *

**O que eu sinto**

**Ponto de vista da Ling**

"Porquê? Porque é que tem que ser assim? Logo agora que tudo estava a correr tão bem? Éramos todos amigos, treinávamos todos juntos e divertíamo-nos imenso! Já passou quase uma semana desde que os treinos começaram e ainda não fui capaz de orientar a minha equipa. Estou demasiado em baixo para lançar um pião. Acho que o Kai teve razão quando disse que nós estávamos feitas se eu não quisesse treinar. As minhas amigas estão em minha casa a praticar mas pelo que vi estão completamente a leste daquilo que têm que fazer. Elas têm tentado e nem sequer tentam falar comigo porque já sabem a minha resposta. São mesmo as melhores amigas que alguém pode ter! Tal como eu sempre quis! Mas agora que eu devia estar lá para elas estou é aqui a andar sem saber para onde ir e a lamentar-me...mas não consigo fazer outra coisa! Não consigo...enfrentá-los."

**Ponto de vista da Meg**

" Isto não está a correr nada bem! Nós estamos a dar tudo por tudo nos treinos mas há algo que falta! Só que não consigo saber o que é! Só uma verdadeira líder é que pode saber o que se passa com a sua equipa...só alguém como tu...Ling. Eu entendo o porquê de estares assim mas...Ling tens que te concentrar na tua equipa e pensar nisto como um combate normal! Não como a missão de roubar o título aos Bladebreakers! Ling por favor...nós precisamos de ti!"

**Ponto de vista da Lila**

"Acho que agora vou conseguir...ou talvez não! Estou há quase uma semana a tentar aperfeiçoar o meu novo ataque mas não consigo! Não sei o que se passa! Só tu me podes dizer Ling! Só tu podes dizer o que se passa connosco! Mas em vez disso preferes estar por aí a choramingar sem teres motivo! Eu nunca pensei que pudesses fazer isso com a tua equipa! O Kai tinha razão...estamos feitas! E tu vais ter aquilo que queres Ling...que a tua equipa perca!"

**Ponto de vista da Chiaroo**

"Ai já estou cansada! Já não sei o que fazer para encorajar a Lila! Só a Ling é que conseguia alegrar-nos quando estava-mos cansadas dos treinos...mas nem para isso ela está aqui agora. Eu percebo o que ela sente...eu também não quero tirar o título a eles...a ele. Mas agora não podemos fazer nada. Daqui a uma semana vamos ter que combater mas o que eu acho é que vamos ser esmagadas e para eles vai ser como tirar doces a um bebé!"

**Ponto de vista da Ling**

"Não sei se será tolice o que estou a fazer! Mas eu não consigo! Já para não falar que sinto muitas saudades deles...dele. Já passou quase uma semana...é muito tempo! Muito tempo sem vê-lo! Mas porque é que estou a pensar isso? Ai a minha cabeça está uma confusão! Acho melhor pensar em outra coisa!"

**Ponto de vista do Tyson**

"Que fixe! Já passou quase uma semana e nós estamos cada vez melhores! O combate vai ser um espectáculo! Mal posso esperar! Mas pergunto-me como será que estão a correr os treinos das Stars. Nunca mais ouvimos falar delas...e a Ling estava muito perturbada com o combate. Pergunto-me se estará tudo bem?"

**Ponto de vista do Ray**

"Não é para me gabar mas o Driger está muito melhor! Tal como todos nós! Estamos muito melhores desde a última vez que estivemos com as Stars. Mas será que elas também estão melhores? No nosso último dia juntos a Ling estava muito triste por causa do combate e eu concordo com o Kai quando ele disse que sem a Ling elas não vão conseguir nada. A Ling é a chave para a vitória delas...mas o problema é que a Ling não quer vencer..."

**Ponto de vista do Max**

"Mais um combate importante! Passamos a vida com milhares de combates importantes mas parece que este é o mais importante! Vamos combater pelo título contra as melhores beybladers que eu já conheci! Mas há algo que eu preciso fazer antes do combate. E é hoje que eu tenho de fazer! Sim...hoje mesmo!"

**Ponto de vista do Kenny**

"Está tudo a correr bem! Os Bladebreakers estão no máximo da sua força para o combate. Só me falta os dados do Kai...como sempre. Mas isso também não é o mais importante. Como vai ser um combate há melhor de três tenho a certeza que ele não vai combater, mas mesmo assim...gostava era de saber como estão as Stars. Será que os treinos estão a correr bem? Elas são óptimas beybladers mas como tenho dados sobre elas se não melhorarem estão em desvantagem..."

**Ponto de vista do Kai**

"Já passou quase uma semana. Os treinos estão a correr bem connosco. Eu também não me preocupo muito. Por aquilo que vi a Ling tem passado estes dias pelas ruas sem treinar nada. Tal como eu pensava. Mas hoje ainda não a vi. Será que decidiu treinar? Duvido muito. Ela anda muito triste para combater...Isso também não é comigo! Talvez...não sei. Tenho este aperto aqui dentro...não sei o que é! Mas tenho de...hã?"

**Ponto de vista normal**

Ao virar-se para continuar o seu caminho esbarrou contra a pessoa que menos esperava...

**Kai:** Ling?

**Ling:** (recuperando-se do esbarramento contra aquele tipo forte e...lindo) Hã...Kai!

**Kai:** O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Ling:** Bem, eu...

**Kai:** Não devias estar a treinar?

**Ling:** Acho que sim...mas...não consigo!

**Kai:** Como não consegues?

**Ling:** Eu não sei o que fazer! Eu sei que devia estar a orientar as minhas amigas mas eu não consigo!

**Kai:** Eu sei.

**Ling:** Como assim?

**Kai:** Tenho te visto todos os dias a andar por aí!

**Ling:** Tens? E porque é que nunca vieste falar comigo?

**Kai:** Bem, eu...não sei...

**Ling:** Não acredito! Tu viste-me e nem vieste falar comigo uma única vez? Mas que raio de amigo és tu?

**Kai:** Bem eu...

**Ling:** Deixa estar. Ninguém que falar comigo mesmo...

**Kai:** Que queres dizer?

**Ling:** É que as minhas amigas já nem me ligam nenhuma! Elas estão no seu direito...eu...nunca as ajudei em nada...é natural que elas nem me queiram ver...

**Kai:** Estás a falar dos treinos?

**Ling:** Sim...

**Kai:** E porque é que nunca as ajudaste?

**Ling:** Porque...porque eu...eu não quero combater contra vocês! Acho que vai ser um combate desnecessário e sem sentido algum!

**Kai:** Porque pensas isso?

**Ling:** Porque sim! Eu não quero combater e pronto!

**Kai:** Estás a portar-te como uma menina mimada.

**Ling:** ò.ó O QUÊ? EU MIMADA? SÓ POR EU ACHAR ESTE UM COMBATE DENECESSÁRIO SOU MIMADA? Só podes estar a gozar!

**Kai:** Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

**Ling:** Então o que foi?

**Kai:** Hnp.

**Ling:** O que foi? Diz-me!

**Kai:** Porque não me contas primeiro o porquê de não quereres combater?

**Ling:** Kai eu...eu não quero...ser a causa da derrota dos Bladebreakers.

**Kai:** Da maneira que os treinos estão a correr não vais ser mesmo!

**Ling:** Deixa-me em paz! Eu já estou em baixo o suficiente! Por que não me tentas animar em vez de me pores mais para baixo?

**Kai:** Desculpa...não era a minha...intenção...

**Ling:** Não faz mal. Mas é que eu não sei o que fazer!

**Kai:** Acho que devias combater. Tu és a única capaz de fazer com que os Bladebreakers tenham um combate decente!

**Ling:** Estás a falar a sério?

**Kai:** Sim. Por favor Ling...tens que combater!

**Ling:** Kai... – ela ficou paralisada com a reacção do rapaz mas ao ouvir o seu pedido tomou a sua decisão – Já decidi.

**Kai:** Já?

**Ling:** Eu vou combater! Mas só porque me pediste!

**Kai:** Fico contente. Promete-me só que vais fazer com este seja o combate mais difícil dos Bladebreakers.

**Ling:** Prometo. Sabes...eu tenho...sentido...muito a tua falta.

**Kai:** Eu também tenho...sentido a tua...

**Ling:** Sério? Então porque nunca vieste falar comigo?

**Kai:** Pensei que não pudéssemos estar com o inimigo antes do combate.

**Ling:** Que piada! Eu estou a falar muito a sério!

**Kai:** Eu também.

**Ling:** Em qual das partes? Naquela em que sentes a minha falta ou naquela onde os inimigos não podem estar juntos antes do combate?

**Kai:** Naquela em que eu sinto a tua falta.

**Ling:** Estás a...falar a...sério?

**Kai:** Acho que sim.

**Ling:** Não...sabia... – naquele momento um sopra um vento forte por trás da Ling o que fez com que o seu cabelo ficasse em frente da sua cara. Começou a afastar parte do seu cabelo e foi quando sentiu uma mão quente em seu rosto. A mão afastou o resto do seu cabelo negro mas por algum motivo aquela mão quente continuou em seu rosto. Ela ficou sem perceber o que se passava e enquanto pensava os seus olhos dourados estavam fixados nos olhos lilás dele. E, como por magia o seu rosto começou a avançar, tal como o dele. Os seus olhos continuavam fixados mas à medida que os seus rostos se aproximavam estavam a começar a fechar-se. Os seus rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos e...foi então que aconteceu! Os seus lábios tocaram-se, eles tinham-se beijado! Um arrepio, seguido de um calor percorreu o corpo dela. Ela não acreditava naquilo que se estava a passar, mas não lhe parecia errado. Mas quando o beijo se ia aprofundar a Ling larga-o muito depressa.

**Ling:** Kai, espera! Nós não podemos...pelo menos...ainda não...

**Kai:** Desculpa, eu...

**Ling:** Não me interpretes mal mas é que nós estamos de lados opostos deste combate. Agora o nosso objectivo é liderar as nossas equipas até à vitória, por isso é melhor não...pelo menos...ainda não.

**Kai:** Mudaste de opinião muito depressa.

**Ling:** Foi tudo graças a ti. – inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e disse quase que no seu ouvido – Obrigado. – eles sorriram um para o outro e a Ling decide despedir-se – Bem, então depois vemo-nos por aí!

**Kai:** Sim...depois vemo-nos...por aí.

**Ling:** (pensando enquanto seguia o seu caminho para casa) "Mas o que foi que aconteceu ali? Não percebo! Mas só pode haver uma explicação...será que eu estou...apaixonada? Não acredito! Mas agora tudo faz sentido. A falta que sentia dele e o porquê de estar sempre a pensar nele! Mas agora tenho que me concentrar no combate!" – a Ling caminhou para casa enquanto pensava no que tinha acontecido. Agora tinha a certeza do que sentia e do que tinha que fazer. Ao chegar a casa foi até ao ginásio e encontrou as suas amigas a praticar. Elas não a ouviram chegar, por isso foram apanhadas de surpresa ao verem um pião branco atirar os seus de volta às suas mãos.

**Ling:** Vocês precisam mesmo de treinos!

**Todas:** Ling!

**Ling:** Meninas eu queria pedir-vos desculpa por só agora ter acordado. Espero que me perdoem...

**Lila:** Não faz mal! O que importa é que tu voltaste e que nos vais ajudar a vencer, certo?

**Ling:** Claro!

**Meg:** Mas o que te fez mudar de opinião tão de repente?

**Ling:** É uma longa história. – diz Ling corando um pouco.

**Chiaroo:** Também não interessa! O que importa é que voltaste!

**Ling:** Obrigado. Por isso vamos começar a treinar! Mas antes, vamos jantar!

**Todas:** Boa! – e correram para a amiga dando-lhe um enorme abraço.

**Dojo do Tyson**

**Kai:** (pensando) "Mas o que é que eu fiz? E porque é que eu o fui fazer? Não entendo...mas...não pode ser...

**Voz:** Kai, não vens jantar?

**Kai:** Não me apetece...

**Ray:** Passa-se alguma coisa? Pareces estar...preocupado.

**Kai:** Não, não é nada.

**Ray:** A sério? – perguntou ele não ficando muito convencido com a resposta do amigo.

**Kai:** Bem eu...

**Ray:** Vais contar-me o que passou? – disse ele sorrindo.

**Kai:** Hpn!

**Ray:** Desculpa...não te queria chatear... – e começou a ir-se embora.

**Kai:** Hoje aconteceu algo...estranho.

**Ray:** Estranho? – perguntou o Ray sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

**Kai:** Sim...eu hoje encontrei a Ling.

**Ray:** Encontraste-a?

**Kai:** Sim.

**Ray:** E então?

**Kai:** Nós estivemos a falar um pouco e... – Kai hesitou porque não sabia como explicar aquilo ao amigo mesmo sabendo que ele ia entender.

**Ray:** E o quê Kai? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Kai:** Eu...bem, nós...

**Ray:** Vocês?

**Kai:** Beijámo-nos.

**Ray:** o.o Vocês o quê? Estás a brincar, não?

**Kai:** Não.

**Ray:** E é por isso que estás assim? Espera, não me digas que ela reagiu mal? Foi isso?

**Kai:** Não. Acho que ela...reagiu...bem.

**Ray:** Então? Não devias estar contente?

**Kai:** Não sei...eu não percebo porquê...porque é que eu fiz aquilo!

**Ray:** Ora, essa é fácil! Estás apaixonado!

**Kai:** O quê?

**Ray:** (cantando) Ai, love is in the air...

**Kai:** Deixa-me em paz!

**Ray:** Calma, estou só a brincar! Agora a sério, estás apaixonado?

**Kai:** Acho que é a única explicação para aquilo que sinto.

**Ray:** E ela? Também está?

**Kai:** Não sei...

**Ray:** Mas ela reagiu bem?

**Kai:** Acho que sim.

**Ray:** Então? Está tudo perfeito! Estou orgulhoso de ti! - disse Ray convencido.

**Kai:** Que piada!

**Ray:** Vá agora vamos jantar, Romeu! – mas o Ray não foi capaz de dizer mais nenhuma piada ao ver a expressão de "mais uma dessas e morres" do Kai.

**Mansão da Ling**

**Ling:** (entrando no quarto) Blader! Olá gatinho lindo! Sabes, hoje foi provavelmente um dos melhores dias da minha vida! Não espera...que tal o melhor? Ai eu ainda não acredito mas, estou tão feliz! – diz Ling enquanto anda ao pulinhos vestida com o seu pijama amarelo e com o gato no colo – Mas agora não posso pensar nisso. Tenho que descansar porque amanhã vai ser um dia de treinos muito cansativo!

* * *

**Autora:** Acabei! Que bom, já estava a ver que não conseguia actualizar esta fic! Ter duas ao mesmo tempo é uma tortura! Ai mas também não interessa! Quando não tenho ideias para uma tenho para a outra por isso não há problema! Espero que tenham gostado! Jinhos e deixem reviews! 


	13. Um dia no parque

**Autora:** Oi! Finalmente vem aí o capítulo 13 desta fic, hã? O melhor é eu despachar-me com isto porque já demorou um bocado! Mas a escola é um inferno mesmo! É a praga dos escritores...enfim que podemos fazer? As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

* * *

**Um dia no parque**

A manhã chegou cheia de sol. Era um daqueles dias em que apetecia estar a passear e a comer um gelado com os amigos e não a treinar. Mas era isso mesmo que as meninas tinham que fazer! Já tinham treinos em atraso e tinham que estar preparadas para o grande combate. Naquela altura a Ling e a Lila estavam na sala à espera da Meg e da Chiaroo. Dali a uns minutos estavam a chegar, quer dizer estava.

**Lila:** Bom-dia! Ei, onde está a Chiaroo?

**Meg:** Não sei!

**Ling:** Mas ela não devia estar contigo?

**Meg:** Devia, dizes bem!

**Lila:** Mas ela não é tua irmã? Não devias saber onde ela está?

**Meg:** Olha, ela pode ser minha irmã, mas eu não sou a babá dela!

**Lila:** Desculpa...

**Ling:** Bem, mas sabes onde ela está?

**Meg:** Não, mas ontem à noite...ouvi sem querer** (xia: claro, nós acreditamos...)** uma conversa dela ao telefone muito estranha.

**Lila:** Estranha como?

**Meg:** Não sei bem...ela disse assim:

**Flashback**

Meg está a entrar no quarto quando ouve a irmã a falar ao telefone. Como não quer interromper decide ficar à espera até que a irmã acabe.

**Chiaroo:** Então está combinado. Encontramo-nos amanhã. Tchau.

**Fim do Flashback (xia: acho que este foi o flashback mais pequeno de sempre...u.u)**

**Ling:** Pelo que contaste ela parecia estar a marcar um encontro com alguém.

**Meg:** Sim, mas não me preocupei, pois não pensei que ela fosse faltar ao treino. 

**Lila:** Mas onde será que ela foi?

**Ling:** Não sei, mas não podemos começar o treino sem ela.

**Meg:** E o que pensas fazer?

**Ling:** Vamos à procura dela!

**Dojo do Tyson**

**Tyson:** Max! Onde estás?

**Ray:** Tyson! Não o encontramos.

**Tyson:** Bolas! Mas onde será que ele está?

**Kenny:** Boa pergunta!

**Tyson:** Porque não vamos à procura dele?

**Kenny:** Tyson! Nós temos muito que treinar!

**Ray:** Pois é! Não podemos perder tempo a ir à procura do Max.

**Tyson:** Mas...

**Kai:** Não há problema.

**Todos:** Hã?

**Kai:** Vocês podem ir à procura dele.

**Kenny:** Mas...e os treinos?

**Kai:** Acho que podem dispensar umas horas de treino para ir à procura dele.

**Tyson:** Boa! Vamos embora pessoal! – e foram à procura do Max. O que ambas as equipas não sabiam era o porquê que os seus amigos tinham desaparecido sem mais nem menos.

**Max:** Chiaroo!

**Chiaroo:** Max! Que bom que chegaste!

**Max:** Desculpa ter-te feito esperar.

**Chiaroo:** Não faz mal. Onde vamos?

**Max:** Queres ir ao parque?

**Chiaroo:** Pode ser. – e foram os dois caminhando lado a lado até ao parque. **(xia: para quem se lembraou não se lembra, no último capítulo o Max tinha algo para fazer. Era telefonar à Chiaroo!)**

**Parque**

**Chiaroo:** Max?

**Max:** Sim?

**Chiaroo:** O que é que querias dizer-me? Estavas tão preocupado ao telefone. É alguma coisa de muito grave?

**Max:** (corado) Não! Não é nada de grave...mas é algo muito importante e que eu tenho de te dizer antes do combate.

Perto do parque as meninas continuavam a sua busca pela Chiaroo e de repente ouvem alguém chamar por elas.

**Voz:** Ling! Lila! Meg!

**Todas:** Hã?

**Ling:** Olá rapazes!

**Kenny:** O que estão aqui a fazer? Não deviam estar a treinar?

**Meg:** Nós perguntamos o mesmo!

**Ray:** Nós estamos à procura do Max. Ele desapareceu sem mais nem menos.

**Lila:** Estranho. A Chiaroo também.

**Tyson:** A sério?

**Ling:** Sim e nós estamos à procura dela.

**Kenny:** Que estranho. Desapareceram os dois assim tão de repente.

**Meg:** Hum, ou muito me engano, ou vamos encontrá-los juntos!

**Ray:** Vamos à procura deles?

**Todos:** Vamos!

**Parque**

**Chiaroo:** Então? Podes começar.

**Max:** Bem...Chiaroo, isto é muito complicado para mim.

**Chiaroo:** Não te preocupes! Seja o que for não deve ser assim tão mau. Vá diz-me!

**Max:** Bem, eu...eu...g-gos-gosto de ti! – disse ele super vermelho.

**Chiaroo:** Oh Max...nem sabes o quanto eu fico feliz em ouvir isso! – e abraça o rapaz.

**Max:** Sério?

**Chiaroo:** Sim! Eu também gosto muito de ti!

**Max:** Fico contente. – e ao dizer isto avançou e beijou a rapariga.

**Meg:** Olhem! Estão ali! o.o E estão...

**Lila:** Eu não acredito! o.o Eles estão...

**Tyson:** o.o Pois estão!

**Ray:** Quem diria que estes dois se dessem assim tão bem.

**Ling:** Pois é! Meninas, vamos embora!

**Lila:** Mas...não querias que a Chiaroo viesse connosco?

**Ling:** Vá! Não queremos estragar o momento deles, pois não?

**Meg:** Tens razão. Vamos embora.

**Ray:** E nós também vamos.

**Tyson:** Pois, eles tem muito que namo...cof quer dizer, conversar! – e todos começaram a rir. Depois foram cada equipa para o seu lado.

**Max:** Chiaroo?

**Chiaroo:** Sim Maxie?

**Max:** Tu queres...namorar comigo?

**Chiaroo:** Max...claro que sim! – e a loirinha de olhos verdes voltou a abraçar o rapaz, quer dizer namorado.

**Max:** Mas eu estive a pensar. Nós devíamos contar aos nossos amigos. Seria o mais correcto.

**Chiaroo:** Também acho. Desde que me prometas que nos encontramos amanhã às cinco da tarde. Combinado?

**Max:** Claro! – e despede-se da namorada.

**Mansão da Ling**

**Lila:** Quem diria que isto fosse acontecer.

**Meg:** Pois é. A minha maninha a namorar...com o Max!

**Ling:** É. Mas não a podemos culpar. Que eu saiba o amor não escolhe altura para aparecer.

**Lila:** E como sabes isso?

**Ling:** (muito corada lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior) N-na-nada! Foi só um pensamento! Mais nada!

**Chiaroo:** Olá meninas! Desculpem chegar tarde.

**Meg:** Não faz mal. Desde que nos contes o porquê desse atraso.

**Lila:** Pois! E porque é que nem sequer nos avisas-te? Ficámos preocupadas!

**Chiaroo:** Desculpem. Eu já vos conto. – a Chiaroo contou o que se tinha passado, embora as amigas já soubessem parte da história. – E pronto, foi isso que aconteceu!

**Meg:** Eu não acredito que arranjaste namorado primeiro que eu!

**Chiaroo:** Questão de sorte maninha!

**Ling:** Sorte ou não o que interessa é que estás feliz! Mas Chiaroo...

**Chiaroo:** Sim?

**Ling:** Eu não me importo que vás passear com o Max todos os dias, mas não podes faltar aos treinos.

**Chiaroo:** Não te preocupes! O namoro e o combate são coisas diferentes. Eu sei muito bem o que vou fazer.

**Lila:** E não te esqueças de ficar de boca calada!

**Chiaroo:** Ora Lila! Eu nunca iria colocar a minha equipa em risco!

**Lila:** Estava a brincar! – e após a brincadeira continuaram o treino. Por aquela altura o Max já tinha contado aos amigos aquilo que eles já sabiam. Parece que nem um combate consegue quebrar os laços que foram criados entre as duas equipas.

* * *

**Autora:** Acabei! Que bom que actualizei esta fic! Já estava a ficar com peso na consciência...Bem eu agora não sei quando a vou actualizar porque estou sem ideias...mas vou tentar que seja o mais rápido possível! Jinhos e deixem reviews! 


	14. Um encontro antes do combate

**Autora:** Oi! Parece que afinal vou actualizar mais rápido do que pensava! É que vieram umas ideias e tal por isso aqui vai! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem!

* * *

**Um encontro antes do combate**

A semana tinha-se passado depressa e cheia de treinos. As Stars tinham dado tudo por tudo nos treinos e do ponto de vista da Ling estava tudo pronto para o combate! Agora era sábado, um dia antes do combate. Ling descia as escadas do seu quarto até à sala. Ia ficar à espera das amigas chegarem.

**Ling:** "Um dia. Só falta um dia. Nunca pensei que chegasse tão depressa. Aconteceram tantas coisas. Quem diria que isto um dia fosse acontecer. E amanhã...vamos combater contra os campeões...ainda não sei se estou pronta mas...vou dar o meu melhor! Não vou desiludir-te! Eu prometo!"

**Lila:** (entrando de rompante) Bom-dia Ling!

**Ling:** Bom-dia Lila.

**Lila:** Que cara é essa? Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Ling:** Não, não! Não se passa nada!

**Meg:** (vindo do nada) Calma Chiaroo!

**Chiaroo:** Mas temos que nos despachar!

**Lila:** O que se passa meninas?

**Meg:** Ah, bom-dia! Desculpem esta entrada catastrófica! Mas é que a Chiaroo quer ir não sei onde e está cheia de pressa!

**Ling:** O que se passa Chiaroo?

**Chiaroo:** Eu quero que venham comigo a um sítio!

**Lila:** E isso é onde?

**Chiaroo:** Não vos posso dizer! É surpresa!

**Meg:** Sei! O que será que andaste a tramar desta vez?

**Chiaroo:** Nada! Vá lá meninas! Ling, convence-as!

**Ling:** Acho que não tenho escolha...vamos embora pessoal! Mostra o caminha Chiaroo!

**Chiaroo:** Boa!

Por outro lado também se estavam a passar coisas estranhas com os nossos campeões.

**Tyson:** Então Max? Não nos dizes para onde é que vamos?

**Max:** Vocês vão ver quando lá chegarmos!

**Tyson:** Bah! Porque é que não acabas com o mistério de uma vez? – Max limitou-se a dar-lhe um sorriso.

**Kenny:** Deve ser mesmo importante Tyson. Até o Kai teve que vir connosco. – sussurra o Kenny ao Tyson de forma a que o Kai não ouça.

**Max:** Chegámos!

**Tyson:** O quê?

**Ray:** Mas estamos no parque.

**Max:** Exacto.

**Tyson:** O que é que é suposto fazermos no parque?

**Chiaroo:** Max!

**Max:** Chiaroo! – e avança até os dois se alcançarem e darem um daqueles abraços de namorados desesperados.

**Tyson:** Mas o que é que se passa aqui? Não me digam que o Max nos trouxe a um encontro entre ele e a Chiaroo?

**Kenny:** Espero bem que não!

**Meg:** Chiaroo! Mas porque é que ela começou a correr feito uma louca?

**Lila:** Por causa daquilo! – Meg olha para a frente e vê a irmã abraçada ao namorado.

**Meg:** Ah pois...

**Ling:** Mas ele não está sozinho! Olhem! – Ling faz sinal às amigas e estas vêm os seus adversários de amanhã. Decidem ir ter com a Chiaroo.

**Lila:** Chiaroo?

**Chiaroo:** Sim?

**Lila:** Dá para largares o Max por um pouquinho? Temos que falar!

**Meg:** Deixa estar Lila! Não a vais conseguir descolar do namorado! E olha que tu ainda nem viste nada!

**Chiaroo:** Deixa-te disso Meg! – diz Chiaroo enquanto larga o Max – O que foi?

**Ling:** Chiaroo, explica-nos o porquê de nos trazeres aqui!

**Chiaroo:** Eu e o Max combinámos em trazer-vos ao parque para que pudéssemos estar juntos antes do combate! Estão zangadas é?

**Ling:** Não. Mas podias-nos ter avisado!

**Chiaroo:** Queríamos fazer uma surpresa, não é Max?

**Max:** É! – Ling sorriu e sem intenção nenhuma olhou para o Kai. Quando olhou para ele viu que este também estava a olhar para ela e isso fez com que baixasse a cabeça não sabendo bem porquê.

**Meg:** (chegando-se para a Ling) Para que é que foi isso Ling?

**Ling:** Meg, eu...

**Meg:** Não acredito que o tenhas feito. Devias ter visto a cara dele! Ling pára de agir como uma criança e assume aquilo que sentes de uma vez! – felizmente para Ling a Meg estava a falar só para ela por isso não corria o risco de mais ninguém ouvir. Mas devem estar a perguntar-se como é que a Meg já sabe. Bem porque eu tive que fazer isto assim e aí vai um flashback.

**Flashback**

Ling está no seu quarto a olhar atentamente para a janela com um ar muito preocupado.

**Meg:** O que se passa Ling? O que estás aqui a fazer sozinha?

**Ling:** Meg és tu. Eu estou só aqui a pensar.

**Meg:** Posso saber em quê?

**Ling:** Nada de importante.

**Meg:** Sério? Ling tu estás assim preocupada desde que decidiste treinar connosco. Diz-me o que se passa.

**Ling:** ...

**Meg:** Vá lá Ling. E talvez ajude a que fiques melhor. E assim se precisares de alguma coisa não precisas trancar-te no quarto. Vens ter comigo.

**Ling:** Obrigada Meg. Eu sei que posso contar com vocês mas...

**Meg:** Ling seja o que for conta por favor!

**Ling:** Está bem. – e Ling contou tudo o que se passava a Meg. Esta ficou contente mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada com a atitude de Ling. Ela devia estar contente e confiante se foi aquilo que aconteceu, mas em vez disso estava muito triste e preocupada.

**Fim do Flashback**

**Chiaroo:** Pessoal, eu e o Max vamos dar uma volta! Fiquem bem!

**Max:** Até logo pessoal!

**Lila:** Lá vão os pombinhos.

**Tyson:** Pois é! Hum, sabem estou com fome! – caíram todos estilo anime excepto o Kai claro!

**Ray:** Será que não pensas em outra coisa Tyson?

**Lila:** E o que te apetece comer Tyson?

**Tyson:** Finalmente alguém que me compreende! Vamos comer um gelado!

**Lila:** Vamos! – e vão os dois muito felizes a caminho da gelataria.

**Kenny:** Acho melhor irmos com eles senão ainda podem haver desastres bem perigosos!

**Ray:** Pois é! Vamos Meg?

**Meg:** (corando um pouco) Hã, sim vamos. – e vão os três. O Kai e a Ling também começam a andar mas a Ling começa a atrasar o passa para acompanhar o Kai. Quando finalmente estão lado a lado ele pára. Ling pára também e fica a olhar para ele sem saber bem o que fazer.

**Kai:** Para que é que foi aquilo Ling?

**Ling:** Aquilo o quê?

**Kai:** Tu sabes bem do que é que estou a falar.

**Ling:** Kai eu...

**Kai:** Hnpf! Eu sabia que não devia ter feito aquilo. Foi um erro. Desculpa. – e começa a andar. Ling fica um pouco paralisada mas logo reage e vai atrás dele e consegue pôr-se à sua frente fazendo-o parar.

**Ling:** Kai espera por favor!

**Kai:** Porque haveria eu de fazer isso? – e começa a andar novamente.

**Ling:** (agarrando-o pela mão) Porque eu te estou a pedir! – ele parou – Kai se tem aqui alguém que deva pedir desculpa sou eu. Tu não erraste em fazer aquilo. Eu é que estou a ser como uma criança. Desculpa. Tu talvez não devas estar com alguém como eu. Talvez...talvez devesses encontrar alguém que agisse como uma miúda de 15 anos e não de cinco. – ela largou a mão dele – Kai perdoa-me. – e vai-se embora mas não avança muito pois é agarrada por ele.

**Kai:** Tu não estás a agir como uma criança mas não precisavas ter feito aquilo.

**Ling:** Kai eu... – ele calou-a colocando o dedo em frente dos seus lábios. Ele sorriu-lhe e ela retribuiu o sorriso. Dentro de pouco tempo estavam a beijar-se. Quando se soltaram para respirar olharam um para o outro. Tinha acontecido novamente. Eles não queriam dizer nada. Apenas estavam a olhar um para o outro. De repente a Ling abraça o Kai com força.

**Kai:** (atrapalhado) Ling! O que foi?

**Ling:** Nada! Só quis dar-te um abraço! Não posso?

**Kai:** Não disse isso.

**Ling:** Eu sei. Kai desculpa. Eu não queria fazer-te aquilo. Não sei por...

**Kai:** Não digas nada. – ele apenas a agarrou com mais força. Um abraço forte. Ficaram ali durante algum tempo. Nenhum deles queria largar o outro. Mas ambos sabiam que se não queriam que os amigos vissem a cena tinham que largar.

**Ling:** Kai tu sabes que...

**Kai:** Eu sei. – e largaram-se.

**Ling:** Queres ir dar...uma volta...comigo?

**Kai:** Tudo bem. – e foram. Aquilo que ambos queriam não era andar mas ficarem sossegados e bem juntinhos mas sabiam que para isso ainda tinham que dar muitas voltas.

**Gelataria**

**Lila:** Ei, onde está a Ling?

**Tyson:** E o Kai? Ele também não está.

**Ray:** Não se preocupem. Eles estão bem.

**Meg:** Exacto. Agora vamos mas é comprar o gelado!

**Lila/Tyson:** ó.ò Mas...

O Max e a Chiaroo estavam a aproveitar o dia de sábado juntos e decidiram ir dar um passeio pela cidade. Para eles aquilo era o céu. Ambos estavam muito felizes. Ao passarem pelo jardim o Max apanha sem ninguém ver uma flor.

**Max:** Para ti.

**Chiaroo:** Oh Max... – e abraça o namorado.

**Max:** Eu sei que não é grande coisa mas...

**Chiaroo:** Max, eu amo-te. – e enrosca-se mais nos braços do namorado. Max cora um pouco com a situação mas logo se recompõe.

**Max:** Eu também te amo Chiaroo. – e beija a namorada. E continuaram o seu passeio de mãos dadas antes do combate. Estavam felizes. Amavam-se e nada os iria separar. **(xia: eu posso mas** **não sou assim tão mazinha...u.u)** Eles agora estavam a viver o seu momento e iriam aproveitar.

Por outro lado o Kai e a Ling apenas caminhavam lado a lado. Tudo o que acontecia entre eles era como se fosse acidente e no dia a seguir têm medo de assumir que também tiveram culpa. Ling sabia o que sentia mas tinha medo. Queria ao menos que passasse o combate e então depois via o que fazer. Mas quando estava com ele não queria pensar nos problemas e preferia ficar nos seus braços, embora que fosse por pouco tempo.

**Ling:** Kai será que...

**Kai:** O quê? – ela agarra-lhe o braço. Mais propriamente eles ficam de braço dado. (**xia: quem me dera a mim...)**

**Ling:** Kai eu não quero ficar longe de ti.

**Kai:** Ling o que foi? Para que estás a dizer isso agora?

**Ling:** Não sei bem...mas por favor, promete-me que nunca me deixas. – ele retira o braço dela do seu e fica frente a frente com ela.

**Kai:** Ling ouve bem: não sei porque estás a dizer isto agora mas...eu prometo que nunca te vou deixar. **(xia: ai que romântico...XD)**

**Ling:** É bom ouvir isso. Sabes, é que já estou farta que as pessoas de quem gosto passem a vida a deixar-me sozinha...

**Kai:** (abraçando ela) Não te preocupes com nada. Eu vou estar sempre aqui. **(xia: que emoção** **i.i...)** – e continuaram o seu passeio. O divertimento durou até às seis da tarde. E teria durado mais se não fosse o combate.

**Ling:** Bem é aqui que nos separamos mais uma vez. Kai obrigado por tudo. Gostei muito de estar hoje contigo.

**Kai:** Eu também.

**Ling:** Eu prometo que não te vou desiludir amanhã. Nem eu nem a minha equipa. Espero que estejam preparados quando nós dermos cabo de vocês! – disse ela já em tom de brincadeira.

**Kai:** Ainda não sabemos quem vai vencer mas...mal posso esperar. Vou gostar de ver o que conseguiste fazer numa semana.

**Ling:** Que piada! Até amanhã Kai. – e despede-se dele com um beijo na bochecha.

**Casa da Meg**

**Meg:** Até amanhã pessoal! Fiquem bem!

**Tyson/Ray/Kenny/Lila:** Até amanhã!

**Meg:** Hum, a Chiaroo ainda não chegou? De repente a Meg ouve algo na entrada da casa.

**Chiaroo:** Adeus Max!

**Meg:** Olá Chiaroo!

**Chiaroo:** Meg!

**Meg:** Já estava a ficar preocupada! E se eu agora não conseguisse explicar à mãe porque não estavas comigo?

**Chiaroo:** Ora eu dizia a verdade à mãe!

**Meg:** Queres que ela se passe, não? Esta miúda não tem remédio!

**Pelo caminho**

**Tyson:** Então Lila, vocês estão prontas para amanhã?

**Lila:** Claro! E eu mal posso esperar!

**Kenny:** E qual vai ser a vossa ordem de jogo?

**Lila:** Ordem de jogo?

**Ray:** Sim. Vocês não têm uma ordem para saber qual de vocês começa?

**Lila:** Não!

**Tyson:** E não te esqueças que tem de ficar uma de fora!

**Lila:** O quê? Eu não sabia nada disso!

**Kenny:** Achas que a Ling sabe?

**Lila:** Não sei! Ela nunca disse nada.

**Tyson:** Bah! Os líderes são todos iguais! Nunca nos contam nada!

**Ray:** Quem sabe ela já decidiu e só vos vai dizer amanhã?

**Lila:** Espero bem que sim! Então até amanhã pessoal!

**Tyson/Ray/Kenny:** Adeus!

Finalmente o dia tinha acabado para eles. O combate entre as Stars e os Bladebreakers era no dia seguinte. A hora estava a aproximar-se e todos sabiam o que lhes esperava. Um dia cheio de emoções e de surpresas. Após aquele combate todos iriam ficar a saber qual seria o próximo campeão do mundo.

* * *

**Autora:** Acabei! Neste capítulo houveram emoções fortes, hã? Eu sei! Parece que é já no próximo capítulo que começa o combate. Espero que gostem! Eu não tenho lá muito jeito para descrever combates mas vou fazer o meu melhor! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e que mandem reviews! Jinhos! 


	15. Uma vitória brilhante

**Autora:** Oi pessoal! Demorou, hein? Bem neste capítulo como prometido vou fazer os combates. Eu vou fazer tudo neste capítulo por isso vai ficar um pouco grande! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

* * *

**Uma vitória brilhante**

**Ling:** "Já chegou o dia. É hoje o combate. Só espero que corra tudo bem."

**Lila:** (aparecendo do nada) Bom-dia Ling!

**Ling:** Hã, Lila? Bom-dia! Levantaste-te cedo!

**Lila:** Não queria chegar tarde ao combate e também porque...

**Ling:** Porquê?

**Lila:** Bem, ontem quando ia para casa com o Tyson e os outros eles perguntaram se já tínhamos escolhido a ordem de entrada da equipa e eu disse que não sabia.

**Ling:** E estás preocupada por causa disso?

**Lila:** Bem, eu queria saber se tu já sabes como vai ser, se já escolheste as três jogadoras!

**Ling:** Sim, mas eu quero dizer apenas quando estivermos todas.

**Meg/Chiaroo:** Bom-dia!

**Ling/Lila:** Bom-dia!

**Chiaroo:** Estavam a falar do quê?

**Lila:** Bem, nós...

**Ling:** Meninas sentem-se. Nós precisamos de falar.

**Dojo do Tyson**

**Kenny:** Então já está tudo percebido?

**Max:** Sem problema chefe!

**Kenny:** Ainda bem, só espero que corra tudo bem nos combates.

**Tyson:** Não te preocupes Kenny, vai correr tudo bem.

**Ray:** Bem, está na hora!

**Tyson:** Então do que é que estamos à espera? Vamos!

**Todos:** (excepto o Kai) Sim! – e foram-se embora. Quando os rapazes chegaram ao estádio o Sr. Dickinson estava à espera deles.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Bom-dia rapazes!

**Kenny:** Bom-dia Sr. Dickinson.

**Tyson:** Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Bem, vocês sabem que cada combate vai ser à melhor de três, não sabem?

**Max:** Sim, mas passa-se alguma coisa?

**Sr. Dickinson:** É que houve uma pequena alteração.

**Ray:** Uma alteração?

**Tyson:** Que tipo de alteração?

**Sr. Dickinson:** É que cada combate vai passar a ter apenas um em vez de três. O jogo em si é que vai ser à melhor de três.

**Kenny:** Oh não! Então significa que só temos uma oportunidade em cada combate!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Exacto. Agora se me desculpam eu tenho que ir tratar de uns assuntos.

**Kenny:** Com certeza.

**Ray:** Só um combate.

**Tyson:** Assim vai ficar mais complicado.

**Kai:** Estás com medo Tyson?

**Tyson:** O quê? Nem pensar! Assim vai ser mais divertido. E eu mal posso esperar!

**Estádio**

**DJ:** Bom-dia senhoras e senhores! Estamos todos aqui hoje para presenciar um combate pelo título de campeão do mundo realizado pelo Sr. Dickinson. Penso que todos já sabem as regras por isso vamos avançar. A primeira equipa a entrar em campo é uma revelação e pelo Sr. Dickinson ter dado esta oportunidade é porque tem talento. Senhoras e senhores as estrelas do campeonato, as Stars! Primeiro temos a sua líder Ling, seguida de Lila e pelas irmãs Megumi e Chiaroo. – enquanto as meninas iam para o seu banco o público aplaudia.

**Lila:** Bem, eles estão animados!

**Meg:** Parece que sim!

**Ling:** Chiaroo de certeza que ficas bem?

**Chiaroo:** Sim, não te preocupes!

**DJ:** E agora senhoras e senhores os actuais campeões do mundo, os Bladebreakers! Primeiro temos o campeão do mundo Tyson, seguido por Max, Ray e o seu líder Kai!

**Tyson:** Ena pá, isto está cheio!

**Kenny:** Parece que toda a gente se levantou de propósito para ver o combate!

**Tyson:** Bem, afinal de contas somos os campeões!

**Max:** ¬¬ O sucesso subiu-lhe à cabeça.

**Ray:** ¬¬ Podes crer!

**DJ:** E sem mais demoras vamos dar início ao primeiro combate! Pede-se aos jogadores que se dirijam ao estádio.

**Lila:** Chegou a hora. Desejem-me sorte!

**Chiaroo:** Boa sorte!

**Meg:** Vai-te a ele!

**Ling:** Vai correr tudo bem.

**Lila:** Certo. – e foi em direcção ao beystadium.

**Tyson:** O estádio é todo teu Max!

**Kenny:** Não te esqueças de nada!

**Ray:** Boa sorte!

**Max:** Obrigado! – e começa a dirigir-se ao estádio.

**DJ:** E parece que os dois primeiros jogadores são o Max e a Lila!

**Lila:** Estás pronto **Max**?

**Max:** Nunca estive tão pronto.

**DJ:** 3,2,1 LET IT RIP! – e o combate começou. No início ninguém facilitou mas rapidamente muda ficando o Max em vantagem.

**Lila:** Não Bufli!

**Max:** Boa Draciel, continua assim!

**Lila:** Tenho que pensar!

**Chiaroo:** Não sei qual dos dois apoiar!

**Meg:** É claro que é a Lila, ora!

**Ling:** Não a podes culpar Meg. É uma situação complicada. – o combate continuava com o Max em vantagem mas algo passou na cabeça de Lila e...

**Lila:** Bufli, luz resplandecente!

**Max:** O quê?

**Kenny:** O que é isto?

**Ling:** Boa Lila!

**Tyson:** Não consigo ver nada!

**Kenny:** É essa a ideia.

**Dizzi:** Exacto. O ataque da Lila na verdade é uma manobra de defesa que lhe permite recuperar o controlo do combate, mas felizmente para nós tem um ponto fraco que é...

**Ray:**...o barulho! Max concentra-te e guia-te pelo som!

**Max:** Certo! – ele concentrou-se e conseguiu perceber onde estava o beyblade da Lila. – Draciel contra-ataca!

**Meg:** Lila tem cuidado!

**Lila:** Bufli aguenta-te!

**DJ:** Senhoras e senhores, isto é incrível! Parece que a Lila ia recuperara mas o Max voltou a ganhar terreno.

**Max:** Então Lila? É só isto que tens?

**Lila:** Max, tu ainda não viste nada.

**Max:** Duvido, por isso vou acabar com isto!

**Kenny:** Há algo que não bate certo.

**Tyson:** O que foi chefe?

**Kenny:** É que a Lila devia estar cansada de ter usado aquela técnica de defesa, mas é como se a energia estivesse a voltar!

**Ray:** Estás a falar a sério?

**Tyson:** Se o Max não se despachar ainda perde!

**Max:** Acabou o tempo Lila! Draciel, ataque remoinho!

**Lila:** " Só mais um pouco..." Já está!

**Max:** Hã?

**Lila:** Bufli, raios de luz!

**DJ:** Oh meu Deus! Estes miúdos não param! Eles estão cada vez mais poderosos! Nenhum dos dois recusa-se a desistir! – enquanto o DJ falava o Max e a Lila davam tudo por tudo mas de repente o Draciel começou a enfraquecer e... – Uau! Já temos vencedor! Quer dizer, vencedora! O primeiro combate vai para as Stars!

**Lila:** Parece que ganhei!

**Meg:** Boa! Estamos a ganhar!

**Chiaroo:** Posso estar com pena do Max mas estou muito feliz pela Lila!

**Ling:** Sim, mas ainda falta pelo menos um combate!

**Meg:** Certo!

**Max:** Lila!

**Lila:** Sim?

**Max:** Foi um óptimo combate. Mal posso esperar pela desforra!

**Lila:** Quando quiseres!

**Tyson:** Ei Max!

**Max:** Desculpem pessoal! Ray: Deixa estar. Nós sabemos que deste o teu melhor.

**Max:** Sim, mas aquele último atque...

**Kenny:** Foste apanhado de surpresa! Qualquer podia ter falhado naquela altura.

**Tyson:** Exacto! Não podemos é perder mais nenhum.

**Kai:** É isso mesmo. Temos que ter cuidado com elas se queremos manter o título. Estas miúdas fizeram bem o trabalho de casa.

**Ray:** Não te preocupes Kai. Eu não vou falhar.

**Ling:** Estás pronta Meg?

**Meg:** Sim.

**Chiaroo:** Força maninha!

**Lila:** Se ganhares mais este, vencemos!

**Meg:** Não preocupem, vai correr tudo bem. – e foi em direcção ao beystadium onde já lá estava o Ray.

**Ray:** Bem parece que agora está tudo nas nossas mãos.

**Meg:** Tens razão. Mas eu acredita que eu vou dar tudo por tudo.

**Ray:** Ainda bem. É porque eu não te vou facilitar as coisas.

**DJ:** E vamos dar início ao 2º combate! 3,2,1, Let it rip! – os dois lançaram os seus beyblades na máxima força. Estavam ambos muito equilibrados no combate. Era entre eles os dois que se ia decidir se os Bladebreakers ainda podiam vencer ou não. A pressão era muita até que Meg decida avançar.

**Meg:** Já estou farta de brincar Ray! Foxie ataca!

**Ling:** Não Meg, espera!

**Ray:** Driger ataque garra!

**Meg:** Oh não! Foxie tem cuidado! – Meg tinha caído numa armadilha de Ray e agora estava em sarilhos.

**Tyson:** É isso mesmo Ray!

**Max:** Vais conseguir!

**Chiaroo:** Meg, tem calma e concentra-te!

**Ling:** É tarde demais. – ao dizer isto o beyblade vermelho saiu do estádio.

**DJ:** Mas que combate emocionante! Senhoras e senhores o vencedor do 2º combate é o Ray!

**Tyson:** Boa Ray!

**Kenny:** Conseguiste!

**Max:** Sim Ray, foste espectacular!

**Ray:** Obrigado. Confesso que estava difícil. Tyson tem cuidado.

**Tyson:** Não te preocupes Ray. Está no papo!

**Kai:** Eu se fosse a ti pensava duas vezes antes de fazer alguma coisa estúpida.

**Tyson:** O quê?

**Kenny:** O Kai têm razão. A Ling é a melhor jogadora e pelo que vi a Lila e a Meg estavam muito melhores.

**Ray:** O que significa que tens que ter muito cuidado com a Ling.

**Tyson:** Não se preocupem. Vai correr tudo bem.

**Meg:** Desculpem meninas. Aquele ataque...

**Chiaroo:** Não te preocupes maninha!

**Lila:** Nós sabemos que deste o tu melhor!

**Meg:** Sim, Ling agora está nas tuas mãos.

**Ling:** Eu sei. Meninas, aconteça o que acontecer quero que saibam que foi óptimo conhecer-vos a todas e estou aqui hoje graças a vocês! Muito obrigado!

**Lila:** Ling...

**Meg:** Também é muito bom estarmos aqui contigo Ling.

**Chiaroo:** E aconteça o que acontecer vamos ser sempre amigas!

**Todas:** Sim!

**DJ:** E agora sem mais demoras o grande final deste pequeno torneio!

O último combate vai ser disputado entre o campeão do mundo Tyson e a líder das Stars, Ling. Pelas caras deles isto promete!

**Tyson:** Parece que agora somos nós!

**Ling:** Pois é! Estás pronto Tyson?

**Tyson:** Quando quiseres.

**Kai:** "Vamos ver o quanto melhoraste Ling."

**DJ:** Estão todos prontos? 3,2,1 Let it rip! Uau! O combate começou e os dois não se largam!

**Tyson:** Dragoon ataca!

**Ling:** Força Simiar ataca!

**DJ:** Bem parece que estão muito parecidos, mas olhem só! O Tyson quer acabar já com o combate!

**Tyson:** Vá Dragoon, vamos despachar isto! Dragoon ataca com a máxima força!

**Ling:** Péssima jogada Tyson! Simiar ataque espiral!

**Meg:** Não, é demasiado cedo!

**Lila:** Tens a certeza?

**Chiaroo:** Espero que a Ling saiba o que está a fazer!

**Tyson:** Ling, esse é um óptimo ataque mas eu vou vencer.

**Ling:** O que disseste?

**Tyson:** Dragoon, tempestade galáctica!

**DJ:** Senhoras e senhores parece que é agora! Qual dos dois vai vencer? Esperem, parece já temos vencedor! – naquela altura um certo beyblade branco voava do estádio e caiu junto de uma menina de cabelo preto.

**Ling:** Simiar... – diz ela juntando o pião.

**DJ:** Senhoras e senhores os grandes vencedores de hoje, os Bladebreakers!

**Meg:** Bem, parece que acabou!

**Lila:** Afinal de contas parece que o desejo da Ling concretizou-se.

**Chiaroo:** Tens razão.

**Max:** Boa Tyson, vencemos!

**Kenny:** E continuamos a ser campeões!

**Tyson:** Sim, mas ela estava difícil de vencer.

**Kai:** (dirigindo-se a Ling) Estás bem?

**Ling:** Sim. Fico feliz pelo resultado.

**Kai:** Era de esperar.

**Ling:** Pois! – disse ela sorrindo.

**DJ:** Bem, parece que o Sr. Dickinson não está cá para entregar o prémio, por isso vou ser eu!

**Lila:** Não está cá?

**Ray:** O que será que aconteceu?

**Ling:** Não sei, mas depois de entregarem o prémio vou a correr para casa!

**Tyson:** Nós vamos todos contigo! – tal como disseram após a entrega dos prémios foram até casa da Ling.

**Mansão da Ling**

**Ling:** (entrando de repente) Tio?

**Empregada:** Menina o seu tio está no escritório com visitas.

**Tyson:** Visitas?

**Kenny:** Deve ser alguém importante para ele deixar o estádio daquela forma.

**Ling:** E quem é que está com ele? Posso saber?

**Empregada:** Quem está com o Sr. Dickinson são o senhor Tsushihiro e a menina Minako.

**Ling:** Tsushihiro e...Minako? Não pode ser!

* * *

**Autora:** Acabei! O capítulo ficou assim meio sem graça tal e qual os combates. Agora quem serão estes dois? No próximo capítulo será revelado! Espero que tenham gostado. Jinhos e mandem reviews! 


	16. Memórias

**Autora:** Oi! Bem, lá eu tive que demorar outra vez, hein? Neste capítulo vai ser revelado quem eram aqueles dois que estavam com o Sr. Dickinson. Espero que gostem! As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

* * *

**Memórias**

_**Ling:** Tsushihiro e...Minako?_

Ling não queria acreditar nas palavras da empregada ao mas ao mesmo tempo estava contente.

**Lila:** O que se passa Ling?

**Chiaroo:** Sim, quem são esses?

**Ling:** Eles são...a minha mãe e o meu pai.

**Todos:** O quê?

**Meg:** Isso é a sério? – a Ling não respondeu, estava de cabeça baixa sem saber o que fazer nem o que pensar. De repente sentiu uma mão no ombro. Virou-se para ver quem era e...

**Ling:** Kai.

**Kai:** O que pensas fazer?

**Ling:** Não sei...

**Kai:** Não vais falar com eles?

**Ling:** Eu quero mas...já passaram dois anos! É muito tempo...

**Kai:** Mas mesmo assim não achas que era melhor ires vê-los?

**Ling:** Suponho que sim. Eu vou falar com eles. Deseja-me sorte!

**Kai:** Boa-sorte. – e a Ling foi até ao escritório do tio.

**Meg:** Eu juro que não percebi nada!

**Kenny:** Ao que parece os pais da Ling estão vivos, mas não vivem junto da filha. Estranho...

**Lila:** Bem, ao menos explica o porquê dela viver com o tio.

**Chiaroo:** Sim, mas porque será que ela nunca nos disse nada?

**Kai:** Talvez porque vocês nunca perguntaram!

**Lila:** Estás a dizer que já sabias?

**Kai:** Hnpf!

**Meg:** Bem, ele tem razão.

**Lila:** O quê?

**Meg:** Lila nós limitámo-nos a supor coisas erradas em vez de perguntar.

**Chiaroo:** Mas mesmo assim, porque é que ela nunca nos contou?

**Meg:** Porque deve ser um assunto muito complicado para ela.

**Chiaroo:** Acho que tens razão.

**Lila:** Agora só nos resta esperar que corra tudo bem.

**Escritório do Sr. Dickinson**

**Sr. Dickinson:** Bem, então está tudo. Tenho pena que não possam ficar mais tempo.

**Tsushihiro:** É verdade. Mas os negócios não deixam.

**Minako:** Pois. Nem sequer vamos poder ver a Ling...

**Ling:** (entrando de repente) Tio!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Ling! O que estás aqui a fazer? O combate já acabou?

**Ling:** (avançando até à secretária do tio) Sim, já acabou. Quando soubemos que não estava no estádio viemos logo para cá!

**Sr. Dickinson: **Ling, não sei se já reparaste de quem está aqui comigo. Sã... – mas o Sr. Dickinson foi interrompido por uma Ling cheia de saudades dos pais.

**Ling:** (chorando) Mãe! – e correu para abraçar a mãe.

**Minako:** Querida! Oh, que saudades! – diz ela chorando também.

**Tsushihiro:** E eu?

**Ling:** Desculpa pai. Também tive tantas saudades tuas! – diz ela abraçando o pai.

**Minako:** Meu deus, como cresceste! Estás tão alta!

**Tsushihiro:** E bonita! Como está a correr a escola?

**Ling:** Bem! Vou começar as aulas amanhã.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Não contas as novidades aos teus pais Ling?

**Minako:** Que novidades?

**Ling:** Bem, é que eu agora lidero uma equipa de beyblade. E hoje tivemos um combate contra os actuais campeões que na verdade são nossos amigos e ganharam o combate!

**Minako:** Isso é óptimo! Fico muito contente que tenhas conhecido tantos amigos querida.

**Tsushihiro:** Também eu!

**Ling:** Pois é! Venham comigo que eu apresento-vos!

**Minako:** Ling nós gostávamos muito mas...

**Tsushihiro:**...nós temos que ir já embora!

**Ling:** Já? Mas só chegaram hoje!

**Minako:** Pois, mas só viemos aqui resolver umas coisas com o teu tio. Agora temos que ir.

**Tsushihiro: **Desculpa querida.

**Ling:** Não faz mal. Eu já estou habituada...

**Minako:** Ling...

**Sr. Dickinson:** Bem, eu aproveito a boleia e vou com vocês! Também tenho que resolver umas coisas na Associação.

**Ling:** O Sr. também tio?

**Sr. Dickinson:** Desculpa, mas tem que ser!

**Ling:** Não, não faz mal. – e saíram todos do escritório.

**Lila: **Olhem, vêm aí! – a descer as escadas estavam um homem de cabelo preto e olhos pretos e uma mulher de cabelo castanho e olhos cor-de-mel seguidos pelo Sr. Dickinson e pela Ling que estava de cabeça baixa e com um ar muito triste.

**Minako:** Bem, então adeus querida. – diz ela dando um abraço à filha.

**Tsushihiro:** Porta-te bem Ling. – diz o pai dando um beijo na testa da filha.

**Ling:** Adeus.

**Sr. Dickinson:** Ah! Antes que me esqueça, meninos vocês sabem que começam todos na escola amanhã!

**Tyson:** T.T Oh não!

**Lila:** Ah! Agora me lembro que ainda não acabei os trabalhos de casa!

**Sr. Dickinson:** Ai crianças...bem adeus! – e saiu.

**Meg:** Então? Como correu?

**Ling:** Bem.

**Chiaroo:** Tens a certeza?

**Ling:** (sorrindo) Sim, não te preocupes!

**Kenny:** Bem, então acho melhor irmos andando. Amanhã começam as aulas!

**Max:** É verdade!

**Chiaroo:** Então vamos.

**Ray:** Até amanhã Ling.

**Ling:** Até amanhã.

**Lila:** Ling, amanhã encontramo-nos no sítio de sempre, certo?

**Ling:** Tudo bem.

**Tyson:** Adeus!

**Ling:** Adeus. – e foi para o seu quarto antes da porta se fechar. Quando chegou ao seu quarto encontrou o Blader a dormir na sua cama como sempre. Sentou-se a seu lado e começou a fazer-lhe festas. – Estou sozinha outra vez Blader. Somos só tu e eu. – nesse momento o gato levanta-se de repente e salta da cama – O que se passa Blader? – ao olhar para a porta vê alguém lá encostado. – Kai! O que estás ainda a fazer aqui? – diz ela dirigindo-se a ele.

**Kai:** Acho que te prometi que nunca te deixaria sozinha. – Ling corou ao ouvir estas palavras – Então como correu?

**Ling:** (voltando a sentar-se na cama) Correu bem. Ao menos vi-os.

**Kai:** Tens a certeza? – ela não respondeu. Simplesmente baixou a cabeça e lágrimas formaram-se nos seus olhos. O Blader ao aperceber-se da tristeza da dona saltou-lhe para o colo.

**Ling:** Blader...estás com fome?

**Kai:** (dirigindo-se a ela e sentando-se a seu lado) Eu acho que não. Acho que ele não te quer ver...a chorar. – diz ele levantando o rosto da rapariga encarando-a.

**Ling:** (enxugando as lágrimas) Suponho que sim. Sabes, foi estranho.

**Kai:** Hã?

**Ling:** Ver os meus pais...é claro que foi bom voltar a vê-los, mas também foi muito estranho porque não tive tempo nenhum com eles! Não se mata a saudade de dois anos em dois minutos.

**Kai:** Entendo.

**Ling:** Mas também eu já estou habituada. É normal que eles façam isso. Deixam-me sempre sozinha. – depois de dizer isto o silêncio apoderou-se do quarto sendo interrompido pelo ronronar de um certo gatinho branco. – Blader...o que seria de mim sem ti seu gato preguiçoso? – o Kai apenas observava a cena de uma menina de cabelos negros fazendo festinhas num gato branco que dormia calmamente no seu colo. – Ah! Agora me lembro...vocês também vão começar amanhã as aulas, não é?

**Kai:** Não me lembres disso. – Ling riu-se do jeito do Kai.

**Ling:** Sendo assim era melhor voltares para casa. Precisas descansar. – diz ela levantando-se.

**Kai:** Hnpf!

**Ling:** (agarrando-lhe a mão e fazendo-o levantar-se) Anda. Não queres chegar tarde no primeiro dia de aulas, pois não?

**Kai:** A falares dessa maneira até parece ser algo muito importante. – diz ele já levantado.

**Ling:** Talvez não, mas mesmo assim não precisas chegar tarde. – diz ela sorrindo. O seu sorriso já estava de volta. O encontro com os pais não passava agora de outra memória cinzenta, tal como os outros.

**Kai:** O teu sorriso...voltou.

**Ling:** (corando) Acho que sim. Obrigado. – dito isto ela aproximou-se um pouco dele. Ficaram a olhar-se durante uns instantes até que...batem à porta! Ling volta à realidade e pede para entrarem.

**Empregada:** Menina, já posso servir o jantar? – reparando no Kai – Oh, desculpe. Não sabia que tinha visitas.

**Ling:** Não faz mal. Já podes servir o jantar.

**Empregada:** Sim menina. Com licença. – e sai do quarto.

**Ling:** Queres ficar?

**Kai:** Não, eu tenho que ir.

**Ling:** Tudo bem. Acompanho-te à porta. – e assim o fez – Então até amanhã.

**Kai:** (dando-lhe um beijo inesperado) Até amanhã. – e foi-se embora. A porta fechou-se com uma Ling corada e feliz por ter finalmente encontrado alguém especial e de quem gosta muito.

**Ling:** "Obrigado Kai."

* * *

**Autora:** Acabei! Este capítulo ficou tão lamechas...mas mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado! Eu vou fazer um aviso: a fic está a chegar ao fim! Yeah! Tou quase a acabar! Bem, espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews! 


	17. O Regresso às aulas

**Autora:** Oi! Xii...à quanto tempo eu não venho a esta fic...já perdi a conta do tempo...se calhar até já se esqueceram dela...u.u bom de qualquer forma eu vou continuar a moer-vos a cabeça com esta fic! XD Também está quase a acabar...com este faltam três capítulos! Bom, não? É...agora lá vamos começar! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

* * *

**Regresso às aulas**

Trim...trim...trim...

Era de manhã. O despertador tocava novamente para a escola. A Ling levantou-se e junto com ela acordava um certo gato preguiçoso.

**Ling:** Desculpa Blader, mas tem que ser. Eu também não queria... – o gato só lhe deu um olhar de quem tinha acordado com os pés de fora! **(xia: é tal e qual como eu! XD)**

Depois de se arranjar, tomar o pequeno-almoço e despedir-se do tio saiu de casa em direcção ao sítio onde se encontrava sempre com a Lila.

**Lila:** Bom-dia Ling!

**Ling:** Bom-dia. – e começaram a caminhar.

**Lila:** Ei, estás bem?

**Ling:** Sim, porquê?

**Lila:** Bem, é que...ontem tu parecias triste. Não me interpretes mal mas é que pareceu que não gostaste de ver os teus pais.

**Ling:** Não foi isso. É que...

**Lila:** Não precisas dizeres se não quiseres!

**Ling**: Hã?

**Lila:** A sério, não precisas contar se não te apetece, eu compreendo!

**Ling:** Obrigado Lila mas...acho melhor contar-vos tudo, não é mesmo? Afinal de contas vocês merecem...são as minhas amigas!

**Lila:** Obrigado. E já tenho o sítio certo para o fazermos!

**Ling:** Onde?

**Lila:** Depois das aulas vamos todas para minha casa! Que dizes?

**Ling:** Óptimo! Agora só falta contar à Meg e à Chiaroo!

**Lila:** Falo com a Chiaroo e tu com a Meg, certo?

**Ling:** Certo! Tchau!

**Lila:** Tchau! – com a conversa as meninas rapidamente chegaram à escola e como sempre cada uma dirigiu-se à sua sala de aula.

**Ling:** (entrando na sala e sentando-se ao lado de Meg) Bom-dia!

**Meg:** Bom-dia! Estás muito feliz!

**Ling:** Sério?

**Meg:** Bem, pelo menos tens melhor cara que ontem!

**Ling:** Huh...bem, suponho que sim.

**Meg:** Sabes, eu ontem reparei que o Kai não saiu connosco. Ele ficou contigo?

**Ling:** (corando) Sim. Mas não foi por muito tempo.

**Meg:** Estava preocupado. Mas pelos vistos conseguiu animar-te.

**Ling:** Pois foi. Mas não foi só ele.

**Meg:** Quem mais?

**Ling:** A Lila. Hoje de manhã ela foi muito querida comigo. Perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu não lhe disse o motivo pelo qual ontem estava daquela maneira mas disse-lhe que preferia contar a todas as minhas amigas. A Lila sugeriu que passássemos esta tarde em casa dela. Que dizes?

**Meg:** Fixe! Adorei a ideia! E já que vai ser tudo esclarecido não podia mesmo faltar, Não quero ver mais nada nessa carinha a não ser um sorriso.

**Ling:** Obrigado. – as meninas não continuaram a conversa pois a professora acabava de entrar na sala.

**Professora:** Bom-dia meninos!

**Turma:** Bom-dia!

**Professora:** Já vi que estão muito bem-dispostos! Este mês de férias fez-vos bem! E também trouxe-nos algumas surpresas. Meninos, vamos ter dois novos colegas. Podem entrar. – e entraram na sala dois rapazes bem conhecidos de duas meninas distraídas.

**Meg:** Ling, olha! – disse a Meg apontando para a secretária da professora onde estavam os dois rapazes, mesmo ao lado da professora.

**Ling:** O que foi? AH! – Ling assustou-se ao ver na sua sala as duas pessoas que menos esperava.

**Professora:** Menina Ling, passa-se alguma coisa?

**Ling:** Não, não. Peço desculpa. – e voltou a sentar-se.

**Meg:** O que foi que te deu?

**Ling:** Acho que foi a surpresa de os ver...u.u

**Professora:** Agora que estamos todos calmos, eu vou apresentar os novos alunos. Turmas, estes são o Ray Kon e o Kai Hiwatari. Meninos podem sentar-se atrás da Ling e da Megumi**. (xia: well...dah! XD) **

**Ray:** Bom-dia meninas. – diz ele sentando-se.

**Ling/Meg:** Bom-dia.

**Ray:** Que coincidência estarmos na mesma turma.

**Ling:** Não acho.

**Meg:** Porquê?

**Ling:** Tenho a certeza que o meu tio tem algo a ver com isto.

**Meg:** Sério?

**Ling:** Sim. O que é que apostas comigo que o Tyson, o Max e o Kenny vão estar na turma da Lila e da Chiaroo?

**Professoras:** Meninas, silêncio! Ling, já que estás com tanta vontade de falar podes levantar-te e começar a ler o texto da página 156.

**Ling:** T.T Sim professora.

Enquanto Ling começava a ler o tal texto numa sala do corredor do 8º ano também estavam a haver grandes acontecimentos.

**Chiaroo:** Não pode ser...mas é o meu Maxie!

**Lila:** ZzzzZ...mamã eu não quero ir para a escola...ZzzzZ...

**Chiaroo:** Oh meu...Lila acorda! Vá lá!

**Lila:** Hum...agora não mãe...

**Chiaroo:** Lila, acorda! – diz ela abanando a amiga.

**Lila:** Hã...Ah, que sono! Huh?

**Chiaroo:** O que se passa?

**Lila:** Chiaroo, eu acho que estou a ter ilusões ou provavelmente ainda estou a dormir mas...eu juro que estou a ver o Tyson, o Max e o Kenny. – diz ela bocejando.

**Chiaroo:** ¬¬ Não é nenhuma ilusão nem nenhum sonho! Eles estão mesmo aqui!

**Lila:** A fazer o quê?

**Chiaroo:** E depois eu sou a parva...eles vão ser da nossa turma!

**Lila:** Sério? Óptimo! – dito isto eles dirigiram-se aos seus lugares passando pela dupla de raparigas.

Depois de uns longos minutos na sala de aula a campainha finalmente tocou.

**Meg:** Ah, ainda bem que tocou! Já não aguentava estar lá dentro nem mais um minuto!

**Ling:** Nem eu! Parece que a professora hoje acordou para me chatear! T.T

**Ray:** Eu ainda não acredito que tenha de voltar à escola.

**Kai:** Nem eu...

**Lila:** Olá meninas!

**Ling:** Olá!

**Meg:** Onde está a Chiaroo?

**Lila:** Oh...ela foi aproveitar o intervalo para namorar um pouquinho, mais nada.

**Meg:** Pois...

**Lila:** Meg, a Ling contou-te sobre a nossa tarde?

**Meg:** Sim e podem contar comigo!

**Lila:** Meninas! Sabem quem foi para a nossa turma?

**Ling:** ¬¬ O Max, o Tyson e o Kenny.

**Lila:** o.o Como adivinhaste?

**Ling:** u.u Golpe de sorte. Para a nossa foram o Ray e o Kai.

**Lila:** E onde é que eles estão?

**Meg:** Vêm aí com os outros.

**Tyson:** Olá meninas!

**Ling:** Bom-dia Tyson!

**Meg:** Estás muito contente para quem está na escola.

**Tyson:** Bem, é porque ao que parece não vão haver trabalhos de casa!

**Lila:** ¬¬ Não contava com isso!

**Tyson:** Mas porquê?

**Kenny:** Talvez, porque só tivemos ainda uma aula.

**Ray:** Deixa estar chefe. Ele é sempre o mesmo!

**Ling:** Nós já temos!

**Meg:** T.T E não é pouco.

**Tyson:** E que tal fazermos todos juntos?

**Lila:** Era bom Tyson mas nós já temos coisas combinadas!

**Tyson:** Como assim?

**Meg:** É que combinámos todas ir esta tarde para a casa da Lila. Mas fica para outra vez!

**Tyson:** Tudo bem!

**Kenny:** Acho melhor irmos, a campainha acabou de tocar.

**Ling:** Pois é!

**Meg:** Tchau!

**Lila:** Adeus! - e assim foram cada um para a sua sala. Bem, ao que parece a Chiaroo e o Max chegaram atrasados e tiveram que ficar de castigo.

Após um atarefado dia de aulas as meninas foram até a casa da Lila, enquanto os rapazes foram cada um para sua casa.

**Lila:** Bem-vindas meninas!

**Chiaroo:** Uau! A tua casa é muito bonita Lila!

**Lila:** Obrigado. Vá vamos para o meu quarto fazer os trabalhos. – as meninas assim o fizeram. Depois de matarem a sua cabeça nos trabalhos de casa a Lila preparou-lhes um chá com uns bolinhos.

**Meg:** Bom, então acho que está na altura da menina Ling nos contar o porquê daquilo de ontem.

**Chiaroo:** Sim, vá Ling conta!

**Ling:** Bem...então aqui vai... – após a Ling contar às suas amigas tudo sobre o seu passado elas estavam pasmadas com aquilo que aconteceu. Os seus pais tinham-na trocado pelo trabalho!

**Lila:** Como é que conseguiste durante estes anos todos?

**Ling:** Nem eu mesma sei bem! Mas acho que foi por nunca perder a esperança de um dia encontrar alguém e aqui estou eu junto das minhas amigas queridas! – diz Ling sorrindo.

**Meg:** É claro que podes contar sempre connosco mas tu não nos tens só a nós...

**Chiaroo:** O que queres dizer maninha?

**Meg:** É que a Ling encontrou alguém também muito especial que está sempre do lado dela para tudo o que ela precisar, não é Ling?

**Lila:** Quem é essa pessoa? Cá para mim isso é um rapaz...alguém que nós conhecemos? – pergunta Lila curiosa.

**Ling:** Huh...é um rapaz sim...e vocês conhecem...é...é...bem, é o Kai! – disse Ling muito corada.

**Lila/Chiaroo:** O KAI?

**Chiaroo:** Isso é...a sério? Tu e o Kai?

**Meg:** Eles gostam um do outro sim...e até já aconteceram algumas coisas interessantes entre eles mas eles ainda não namoram...

**Lila:** Mas isso é mesmo a sério Ling? Tu e o Kai...gostam um do outro? Estão apaixonados?

**Ling:** (corada) Bem, pelo menos eu estou agora ele não sei bem.

**Meg:** É claro que está! Ele já te mostrou isso! Só que ainda não ganhou foi coragem de te dizer. Não é como eu...nem coragem para mostrar ou dizer eu tenho...

**Chiaroo:** E ainda te queixas que arranjei namorado primeiro... – a Meg lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

**Lila:** Meg, nós estamos no mesmo barco. Também não sei como hei-de falar com o Tyson. Ele é tão engraçado mas nunca o vi muito ligado às coisas sérias...mas nós damo-nos tanto bem...

**Ling:** Devias tentar. E tu também Meg! Vocês tem que lhes contar o que sentem ou então nunca vão saber se eles sentem o mesmo que vocês!

**Chiaroo:** Pois é. Mas na minha opinião vai correr tudo bem!

**Meg:** Espero que sim mana...espero que sim.

**Ling:** Pensamento positivo meninas! Vão ver que vai correr tudo bem! Já passámos por coisas piores e nenhuma de nós desistiu e não vai ser agora, pois não?

**Lila:** Tens razão Ling! Juntas conseguimos ultrapassar tudo!

**Meg:** Claro, afinal de contas nós somos uma equipa!

**Chiaroo:** É isso mesmo! Mas o mais importante...é que somos as melhores amigas para sempre!

**Todas:** Sim! – gritaram em uníssono as quatro amigas enquanto voltavam à sua conversa animada.

* * *

**Autora:** E aqui está! A princípio eu tinha feito algo completamente diferente deste mas acho sinceramente que assim ficou melhor. Bom, quero agradecer à Littledark e à Aki Hiwatari pelo apoio! (Aki, ainda bem que gostaste, muito obrigado pela review) Espero que tenham gostado deste! Jinhos e mandem reviews! 


	18. O festival

**Autora:** Olá! Bom, cá estou eu com mais um capítulo! É...este chegou mais depressa, porque afinal de contas já está mesmo a acabar e mais vale despachar! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

* * *

**O festival**

As semanas tinham-se passado após as aulas começarem para todos. Muitos trabalhos de casa, muitas confusões, alguns castigos e namoros pelo meio na vida dos amigos enquanto esta tomava um rumo normal. Neste momento a Meg e a Chiaroo iam a caminho da escola quando algo chama a atenção de Chiaroo.

**Chiaroo:** Ei, Meg! Olha!

**Meg:** O que se passa?

**Chiaroo:** Ali! Parece um...

**Meg:**...um anúncio de um festival!

**Chiaroo:** Fixe! Já tenho saudades de ir a um!

**Meg:** Também eu.

**Chiaroo:** E que tal se fôssemos? Acaba no Domingo por isso podemos ir na boa!

**Meg:** É uma boa ideia. E se convidássemos os outros?

**Chiaroo:** Espectáculo! Falas com a Ling e eu com a Lila.

**Meg:** E não te esqueças dos rapazes.

**Chiaroo:** Claro que não! Como me podia esquecer do meu Maxie? – diz ela com os olhos a brilhar.

**Meg:** Ai, o que eu aguento...

Rapidamente as duas irmãs chegaram à escola e foram cada uma para a sua sala.

**Chiaroo:** Bom-dia!

**Max:** Olá Chiaroo. – diz ele com um sorriso.

**Chiaroo:** (atirando-se nos seus braços) Max, gostavas de ir Domingo ao festival comigo?

**Max:** Ao festival? Claro. Mas, somos só nós os dois?

**Chiaroo:** Não. Ei pessoal! – os restantes aproximaram-se – Que tal irmos todos ao festival no Domingo?

**Kenny:** Ao festival?

**Lila:** Boa! Eu estou dentro!

**Tyson:** Um festival...montes de doces...é claro que vou!

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Lila:** Kenny, também vens, certo?

**Kenny:** Claro que sim.

**Chiaroo:** Bom, agora só falta saber os outros.

**Sala 2 do 9º ano**

**Meg:** Bom-dia.

**Ling:** Bom-dia Meg.

**Ray:** Estás muito alegre, aconteceu alguma coisa especial?

**Meg:** Nem por isso. É que hoje de manhã eu e a Chiaroo encontrámos um cartaz sobre um festival e estávamos a pensar ir. Mas nós queríamos que fôssemos todos.

**Ling:** Todos nós?

**Meg:** Sim. Então que dizem?

**Ray:** Quando é o festival?

**Meg:** (corando) No...no Domingo.

**Ray:** Eu vou. Podes contar comigo.

**Ling:** Eu também vou. Não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo.

**Meg:** Boa! – agora só faltava a resposta de um certo rapaz. **(xia: quem não souber quem é só pode ser tosco! XD)**

**Ling:** Então Kai, gostavas de vir connosco? – ele levantou a cabeça fintando a rapariga e fazendo-a corar um pouco.

**Kai:** Pode ser. – foi a única coisa que disse pois as aulas começaram logo de seguida. Todos perderam os sorrisos alegres quando a professora chegou e pela cara garantiu que aqueles iam ser uns longos 90 minutos dentro da sala. Quando finalmente tocou para intervalo os amigos encontraram-se como sempre no pátio.

**Chiaroo:** Então pessoal? Tudo bem?

**Ling:** Olá Chiaroo. Está tudo e já vi que contigo também!

**Chiaroo:** Pois é! É que vamos ao festival! Vocês também vêm connosco, certo?

**Ray:** Claro que vamos.

**Lila:** Todos mesmo?

**Ling:** Sim, vamos todos. Agora precisamos é combinar a hora e o sítio para nos encontrarmos.

**Meg:** Bem, o festival começa às 10 da noite.

**Kenny:** Podíamos encontrarmo-nos às 9.30, não acham?

**Max:** É uma boa ideia.

**Tyson:** Mas onde nos encontramos?

**Ling:** Que tal no na entrada do templo?

**Chiaroo:** Pode ser. Todos concordam?

**Todos:** Sim!

**Lila:** Agora temos é que falar sobre os kimonos!

**Chiaroo:** É verdade! Vamos meninas! – a Lila e a Chiaroo arrastam a Meg e a Ling para longe dos rapazes para conversarem sobre as roupas.

**Tyson:** Estas miúdas...-.-

**Max:** E nós? Não vamos de kimono, pois não?

**Kenny:** Espero que não...

**Tyson:** Não é preciso! Nós podemos ir com a nossa roupa normal e porque também eu não estou a ver o Kai de kimono. – diz o Tyson baixando o volume na última parte mas não conseguiu evitar o olhar mortífero.

**Domingo, 9.45, entrada do templo**

Como combinado os amigos tinham-se encontrado na entrada do templo e agora só aguardavam a chegada do atrasado de sempre...Tyson.

**Meg:** Não acredito que o Tyson se esteja a atrasar assim tanto!

**Ling:** Quanto tempo já passou desde a hora combinada?

**Kenny:** Já passaram 15 minutos.

**Max:** O Tyson nunca há-de mudar. – suspirou o Max.

**Tyson:** (correndo feito um louco) Olá...pessoal! Des...culpem...o...atraso.

**Meg:** Bem podes pedir desculpa! – o Tyson não disse nada e simplesmente ergueu a cabeça e viu algo que o surpreendeu.

**Tyson:** Uau! Meninas...vocês esmeraram-se! Estão todas muito bonitas! – diz ele sorrindo deixando as meninas um tanto quanto coradas e os amigos um pouco enciumados. As meninas estavam assim: a Ling usava um kimono azul meia-noite com umas estrelas amarelas por todo ele; a Lila usava um kimono lilás e com umas flores em azul claro; a Meg usava um kimono laranja com uns sóis a amarelo e a Chiaroo usava um kimono cor-de-rosa com flores de cerejeira num tom mais claro**. (xia: eu sei ficaram horríveis) **

**Chiaroo:** Bom, vamos entrar?

**Lila:** Vamos. – e assim o fizeram. Os amigos entraram para o templo. O festival estava animado, tinha muita gente a passear, a tentar a sua sorte nos jogos enquanto outros simplesmente assistiam.

**Kenny:** Onde vamos primeiro?

**Chiaroo:** Eu quero tentar os jogos! Vens comigo Max?

**Max:** Claro que sim. – responde sorrindo.

**Lila:** Eu também quero ir...mas não quero servir de castiçal...u.u

**Tyson:** Não te preocupes, eu e o Kenny também vamos, certo chefe?

**Kenny:** Claro que sim.

**Meg:** Eu até ia com vocês mas quero ir ver o concerto do tambor **(xia: provavelmente** **nem é assim que se diz...XD),** alguém vem comigo?

**Ling:** Eu vou contigo apesar de não gostar muito.

**Ray: **Eu também vou. Kai, vens?

**Kai:** Vou, mas só porque não tenho paciência de aturar o Tyson.

**Tyson: **¬¬x

**Lila:** Bom, então vemo-nos por aí! Tchau!

**Ling:** Adeus.

**Tenda dos jogos**

**Lila:** Acho que hoje é o meu dia de sorte! Já ganhei quatro vezes seguidas!

**Tyson:** Eu estou em maré de azar...T.T ainda nem ganhei uma única vez. Odeio estes peixinhos!

**Lila:** Tyson, não culpes os peixes, talvez se segurasses na pá** (xia: não sei o nome** **daquela coisa com que se apanha os tais peixinhos dourados)** assim os apanhasses.

**Tyson:** Como é que fizeste?

**Lila:** Eu mostro-te. – a Lila não se apercebeu muito bem no que estava prestes a fazer mas continuou. Segurou na mão do Tyson enquanto lhe ensinava a segurar melhor na pá. Os amigos que assistiam a cena só trocaram sorrisos que queriam todos dizer o mesmo.

**Pelo caminho até ao "concerto"**

**Ray:** Ficas muito bonita com esse kimono Meg.

**Meg:** (corando) Obrigado.

**Ray:** De nada. Tu gostas mesmo de ouvir tocarem o tambor?

**Meg:** Gosto muito. E tu Ray?

**Ray:** Ainda não ouvi, não sei bem se gosto ou não.

**Meg:** Vais ver que gostas. Anda, despacha-te! – a Meg agarrou-lhe na mão e puxou-o enquanto os dois corriam até ao sítio onde iam tocar o tambor.

**Ling:** A Meg está mesmo com pressa.

**Kai:** Parece que sim. – os dois caminhavam lado a lado e mal trocavam uma palavra mas isso para eles não era muito importante pois o facto de estarem juntos já era muito bom. Sem mais nem menos alguém esbarra na Ling fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e "aterrar" nos braços do Kai.

**Ling:** Ai, desculpa... – disse enquanto fintava o rapaz. Já tinha saudades de estar assim tão perto dele. Enquanto olhava para ele sentia-se corar e o seu coração batia mais depressa.

**Kai:** Não faz mal. Estás bem?

**Ling:** (recompondo-se) Sim, não te preocupes, não foi nada.

Kai: Ouve...tu queres ir...ver o tal concerto?

**Ling:** Bem, na verdade não. Vamos a outro sítio?

**Kai:** Onde?

**Ling:** Anda. Vamos até ao lago! – diz ela começando a caminhar – Vens?

**Kai:** Está bem.

**Fora da tenda de jogos**

**Tyson:** Obrigado Lila! Se não me tivesses ajudado acho que nunca tinha ganho.

**Lila:** Não tens de quê, afinal de contas somos amigos, não é mesmo?

**Tyson:** Claro...somos amigos...

**Lila:** Passa-se alguma coisa Tyson?

**Max:** Ei malta!

**Chiaroo:** O que se passa?

**Max:** Acho melhor deixá-los a sós. Parece que finalmente vão se entender.

**Kenny:** É verdade. Vamos embora. "Acho que hoje todos vão se entender, tenho um bom pressentimento. Já falta pouco...é já na quarta-feira. Finalmente vou voltar a ver-te..."

**Lila:** Então Tyson? O que tens?

**Tyson:** Lila...sabes eu acho que és...uma rapariga muito especial. Já passámos bons momentos juntos...

**Lila:** É mesmo...Tyson tu para mim também és muito especial, e há já algum tempo que te quero dizer algo...eu...eu... – corou imediatamente. Tinha finalmente a oportunidade de dizer-lhe o que sentia e as palavras não saíam.

**Tyson:** Talvez isto ajude a lembrares-te daquilo que queres dizer. – dá-lhe um beijo suave. Ela corou ainda mais, mas agora tinha ganho a coragem para lhe dizer.

**Lila:** Tyson...eu...eu amo-te. – ele sorriu.

**Tyson:** Também te amo muito. – e envolve-a num apaixonado beijo. – Já te disse que estás muito bonita?

**Lila:** Bem, disseste agora! – os dois riram.

**Tyson:** Quero dizer-te outra coisa.

**Lila:** O quê?

**Tyson:** Queres namorar comigo?

**Lila:** (atira-se nos seus braços) Claro!

**No "concerto"**

**Meg:** Ray, estás a gostar?

**Ray:** É interessante. Mas...não queres ir dar uma volta?

**Meg:** Porquê?

**Ray:** Isto aqui está um pouco abafado. Vamos?

**Meg:** Sim. – caminharam para fora do aglomerado de pessoas. Ficaram assim a caminhar durante um pouco sem trocar uma palavra. A Meg viu naquele momento a altura perfeita para dizer ao Ray o que sentia. Será que iria conseguir?

**Ray:** Meg o que tens?

**Meg:** Que queres dizer?

**Ray:** Estás com uma cara preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Meg:** Não, não aconteceu nada. Mas Ray há algo que...que eu quero dizer-te.

**Ray:** O que é?

Meg: Bem, é que...Ray tu para mim és muito especial e...eu quero dizer-te que...bem... – novamente as palavras fugiam. Sentia o seu rosto corar. Não sabia como contar ao Ray o que sentia mas tinha que o fazer.

**Ray:** Tu também és muito especial para mim. Desde que nos conhecemos encontrei em ti uma boa amiga, alguém importante para mim.

**Meg:** Ray... – agora que tinha ouvido o Ray ganhou finalmente a coragem para lhe dizer o que sentia. – O que eu te quero dizer é...eu amo-te Ray. – ele ficou sem reacção por um momento mas logo sorriu fazendo Meg sorrir também.

**Ray:** Eu também...te amo Meg. – depois disto envolveu-a num beijo profundo.

**Meg:** Ray?

**Ray:** Sim?

**Meg:** Será que...depois disto nós...bem...

**Ray:** Sim...mas isso é claro se estiveres de acordo.

**Meg:** Claro que estou! – e abraçou o namorado.

**Lago**

**Ling:** Está uma noite tão bonita, não achas Kai?

**Kai:** Sim.

**Ling:** Eu adoro a noite. Adoro ver a estrelas a brilhar no céu escuro. Acalma-me. – Ling estava a observar o céu na beira do lago enquanto falava. Kai aproximou-se dela e ficou também olhando as estrelas por um momento.

**Kai:** Vais ficar a olhar as estrelas a noite toda?

**Ling:** Não...estás com pressa?

**Kai: **Não, era só para saber.

**Ling:** Que piada. – diz Ling fazendo beicinho quando repara na cara de troça do Kai. – Tens mesmo muita piada, sabias?

**Kai:** A sério? Costumam queixar-se do meu mau humor, mas nunca de eu ter piada. Mas se tu o dizes... – continuava com o mesmo sorriso. Ling aproximou-se ficando à sua frente.

**Ling:** Tu és incrível.

**Kai:** Isso eu já ouvi algumas vezes. – Ling não conseguiu evitar sorrir pois o Kai continuava com o mesmo tom e cara de troça.

**Ling:** Há muito tempo que não ficávamos sozinhos, não é mesmo? – Ling corou e Kai voltou a ter a sua cara séria.

**Kai:** É verdade...já...sentia falta... – por dentro o Kai nem acreditava que tinha dito aquilo mas já se habituara pois com a Ling mostrava-se sempre um pouco mais simpático.

**Ling:** Eu também. Já passou tanto tempo desde que nos conhecemos. Sabes, acho que isso foi das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu.

**Kai:** A mim...também... – agora sim ele não acreditava – Mas valeu a pena. – ele sorria enquanto olhava a rapariga.

**Ling:** Sim... – ela deixou-se "cair" nos seus braços – Kai eu amo-te.

**Kai:** Ling... – ele envolveu-a num forte abraço – também te amo.

**Ling:** Achas que nós...devemos...namorar? – Ling sentiu as suas faces corar.

**Kai:** Acho que sim. – e depois de lhe responder deu-lhe um apaixonado beijo.

**Entrada do templo**

Depois de verem o fogo de artifício os amigos encontraram-se novamente na entrada do templo. Mas em vez de estar cada um por isso viam-se quatro casais de mãos dadas e um rapaz sozinho, por pouco tempo. Quando todos se juntaram ficaram um pouco envergonhados mas depois de uns olhares riram e voltaram para casa preparando-se para a segunda-feira de aulas.

* * *

**Autora:** E pronto! Já está! Espero que tenham gostado. Eu sinceramente achei que ficou mesmo estúpido contando com a parte de que não sei fazer coisas românticas. Bom, este foi o penúltimo capítulo por isso o próximo vai ser o final! Yeah! Está quase! Nunca pensei que fosse chegar este dia! Passando à frente, obrigada pelas reviews e beijos para todos e claro mandem-me reviews.


	19. Uma viagem

**Autora:** Oi! E cá estou eu com o último capítulo! Boa! Hoje vou fazer uma festa! Estão todos convidados! XD Então espero que gostem do final da fic! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

* * *

**Uma viagem**

É verdade. A escola. É um pesadelo. Era isso que todos pensavam enquanto eram "massacrados" nas aulas. Todos estavam prestes a adormecer quando finalmente a campainha toca.

Trrrriiiiimmm!

Os alunos saem todos da sala de aula, vão até à entrada calçar os sapatos **(xia: afinal de** **contas estamos numa escola japonesa...u.u)** e saem para o pátio em direcção à tão esperada casa. O pior é ter que lembrar as aulas ao fazer os trabalhos de casa. Era assim que se sentia o grupo de amigos que estava a caminho de casa.

**Chiaroo:** Eu odeio trabalhos de casa! T.T

**Tyson:** Não és a única...T.T a professora exagerou, não acham?

**Lila:** Completamente.

**Ling:** A nossa também. T.T

Meg: Acho que hoje passo a noite em branco... – os amigos lamentavam-se pelos quilos de trabalhos de casa que tinham. Estavam todos desanimados excepto um única rapazinho.

**Tyson:** Então chefe? Estás muito contente para quem tem centenas de trabalhos de casa. – ele não ouviu. Não estava a prestar atenção.

**Max: **Ele não ouviu...

**Tyson:** EI CHEFE! ACORDA! – gritou o Tyson nos ouvidos do desgraçado do Kenny, que felizmente "acordou".

**Lila:** Tyson, isso não foi muito simpático! – repreendeu a Lila.

**Tyson:** Tinha que o fazer! u.u

**Kenny:** Para que foi isso Tyson? T.T Não precisavas gritar tão alto...

**Tyson:** Desculpa chefe, mas não me ouviste a chamar por isso tive que tomar medidas drásticas! u.u

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Ray:** Passa-se alguma coisa Kenny? Pareces preocupado.

**Kenny:** Bem...não é que tenha acontecido algo, mas preciso contar-vos uma coisa.

**Chiaroo:** O que é?

Kenny: Sabem...é que os meus pais no sábado contaram-me que íamos fazer uma viagem.

**Lila:** Uma viagem? Mas isso não é mau, até é muito bom!

**Kenny:** Pois é. Mas eu vou aos E.U.A.

**Max:** Aos E.U.A?

**Kenny:** Sim. Visitar uns familiares que tenho lá.

**Ling:** Mas deve haver outro motivo para estares assim...porque isso até são boas notícias Kenny.

**Tyson:** Eu já descobri tudo...tu estás assim, porque vais voltar a ver a Emily! – o Kenny corou.

**Kenny:** Que queres dizer Tyson?

**Max:** É verdade. Podes ver a Emily, se fores a Nova Iorque claro!

**Kenny:** (corado) Eu vou a...Nova Iorque.

**Tyson:** Então está tudo explicado!

**Lila:** Mas o que está explicado Tyson? Eu ainda não percebi lá muito bem!

**Tyson:** A Emily é a rapariga que o Kenny gosta. Não é mesmo chefe?

**Kenny:** Bem, eu...huh... – ele continuava corado e não sabia o que dizer.

**Meg:** Que bom que a vais voltar a ver Kenny. De certeza que ela também vai ficar muito contente. – disse Meg tentado acalmar o Kenny.

**Kenny:** Espero que sim.

**Ling:** Vais ver que sim. Tu és um rapaz muito simpático e querido, de certeza que vai correr tudo bem! – Ling recebeu um olhar não muito agradável de um certo rapaz que segurava a sua mão.

**Chiaroo:** Exacto! Só tens que lhe dizer o que sentes com carinho e vês como ela te vai corresponder!

**Ray:** Eu concordo. Todos nós sabemos como vocês os dois se dão bem.

**Kenny: **Obrigado pelo apoio. – o Kenny já estava mais calmo.

**Kai:** E para quando é a viagem?

**Kenny:** Esta quarta-feira, antes das aulas.

**Lila:** Isso é muito cedo, não achas?

**Kenny:** Sim, mas não conseguimos voo mais tarde.

**Ling:** Que tal se fôssemos com o Kenny ao aeroporto?

**Max:** É uma boa ideia!

**Tyson:** Não acham que é muito cedo?

**Lila:** Sim, também acho!

**Meg:** Ora vocês os dois! Estamos a falar do Kenny! Não há mal nenhum vocês se levantarem um pouco mais cedo da cama!

**Lila/Tyson:** T.T Está bem.

**Chiaroo:** Então Kenny, que achas?

**Kenny:** Vocês faziam isso?

**Ray:** Claro, na quarta-feira vamos despedir-nos de ti ao aeroporto.

**Meg:** E depois voltámos para as aulas

**Lila:** Uma coisa: o aeroporto fica muito longe da escola. Como é que é suposto chegarmos a tempo?

Ling: Vamos com o meu motorista. Encontramo-nos todos em minha casa e motorista leva-nos! Tudo bem com vocês? – eles abanaram as cabeças em concordância.

**Kenny:** Pessoal...muito obrigado.

**Tyson:** De nada chefe! Agora vamo-nos despachar, porque temos muitos trabalhos para fazer!

**Lila:** Pois é! – os amigos correram até a casa para fazerem os tão indesejáveis trabalhos de casa.

**Quarta-feira, 8.30 Aeroporto**

Estavam todos no aeroporto junto do Kenny enquanto os pais deste preparavam as últimas coisas para o embarque. Estavam a fazer as despedidas finais para a preparação de um mês sem o chefe. Iria ser complicado, afinal de contas eram todos amigos e os treinos sem o chefe...simplesmente não eram a mesma coisa.

**Lila:** Não te esqueças dos conselhos que te demos! Ela vai adorar!

**Kenny:** Claro, não me esqueço! – disse o Kenny um pouco corado.

**Ling:** Vamos sentir a tua falta.

**Chiaroo:** Muita mesmo.

**Tyson:** Volta depressa chefe e traz novidades!

**Max:** Manda beijos à minha mãe por mim, Kenny.

**Kenny:** Sim, não se preocupem.

**Meg:** Tem cuidado e vê lá não enjoas com o voo.

**Kenny:** Erh...obrigado. – disse o Kenny com uma gota.

**Ray:** Boa sorte chefe.

**Kai:** Boa viagem.

**Kenny:** Obrigado a todos, eu vou mandando notícias.

**Mãe do Kenny:** Kenny, filho vamos embora!

**Kenny:** Está bem! Está na hora...adeus pessoal! Vemo-nos em breve!

**Todos:** Adeus! – e o Kenny foi-se embora junto com os pais.

Após verem o avião partir os quatro casais dirigiram-se para a saída do aeroporto e quem passa-se naquela altura por ali podia ver quatro rapazes e quatro raparigas de mãos dadas a caminho de uma limusina de um preto brilhante que os iria levar para um sítio indesejável, mas que com a companhia uns dos outros melhorava sem dúvida nenhuma.

**Fim

* * *

**

**Autora:** E aqui está! Finalmente acabou a minha fic "Um Novo Desafio". Então? Pensavam que o Kenny ia ficar sozinho? É que nem pensar...não sou cruel a esse ponto! XD Muito obrigado a todos que leram esta fic e que gostaram. O vosso apoio foi muito importante. Espero que tenham gostado do fim, foi exactamente como tinha pensado! Correu tudo como planeado! (olhos a brilhar) Beijos a todos e mandem reviews ao capítulo final! Xau!


End file.
